Adrienne's New Perspective
by Spyder Rider
Summary: Pokémon have led a rebellion, led by the psychics. Now trainers are being rounded up to be...babied? Follow the story of Adrienne as she lives her life now in this strange world.
1. Chapter 1

**!ATTENTION! ATTENTION!**

 **I** **AM** _ **Elite Shade**_ **, the very one and the same who recieved permission from Kenitohmenara to write a spin-off story to their wonderful** _ **Rosa's New Perspective**_ **, which if you haven't read, I strongly recommend that you do. I have simply decided to have two separate accounts, one of which for this and** _ **Amy's Misadventure**_ **, which I shall also be continuing here under the name** _ **Spyder Rider**_ **. As always dear readers, please enjoy!**

Adrienne's New Perspective

by

Spyder Rider

 _"You and me Shadow, one day we'll face the champion! And when that day comes, win or lose, we'll give it our all and hold our heads up high!" Adrienne said to the little shiny Froakie, who looked up at her first with puzzlement, and then excitement. Shadow then leaped into the girl's arms to nuzzle her, eliciting a giggle from her usually determined face._

"You and me Shadow..." Adrienne mumbled after she woke up a little more. It had been many months since she was separated from all of her beloved Pokemon, but the thought of those happy days together still threatened to bring forth fresh tears. She used a corner of the Mothim eaten blanket to wipe away at her eyes, and then coughed.

After spending so many months alone in the wilderness, evading patrols, foraging for food and water, moving from one safe spot to another, she was physically spent. No surprise, she now had a bad cough and a fever. She tried to sleep it away, but it was just getting worse. Her current hideout, an abandoned housing project on the outskirts of Castelia City, was very run down and wouldn't be suitable to stay in much longer. More and more patrols had been passing near the area with each day, telling Adrienne that the Psychic Pokemon have noticed her presence but have yet to pinpoint her exact location. She also needed some medicine, there was just no denying it anymore. And if that weren't enough, she was now completely out of food.

Once upon a time, Adrienne was a Pokemon trainer. After almost winning the tournament in Kalos, rather than feel discouraged, she became determined to improve herself as a trainer and her team. So she came to Unova to take on the Unova Pokemon League. After Getting the required number of badges to allow for her original beloved team, she had them and her precious partner, Shadow, transferred over. From then on they continued to blast through every trainer and Gym Leader in their way and made it all the way to Victory Road. They were gearing up for the next tournament when the Pokemon Revolution began. After so many groups have harmed people and Pokemon alike for their goals, and after many times coming close to bringing the destruction of the world, the Psychic types began leading all pokemon everywhere in a war to take control away from the humans. There was a rally of Team Plasma remnants whom Adrienne and her team were fighting at the time when a platoon of Pokemon began to take Victory Road.

During the chaos, Adrienne was separated from her entire team, and was forced to flee or be captured. That was many months ago at the start of it all. As the revolution spread from town to town, Adrienne stayed hidden. She would use the chaos to her advantage, and steal food and other necessary supplies while everyone was too preoccupied to notice. But then things began to calm down, and an organization called the Human Adoption Agency was formed and started rounding up any stray children they could find. They had almost caught Adrienne several times, but being very resourceful, she had managed to slip away every time. But now there was no confusion and no panic to allow her to enter towns and cities undetected. She had been identified by Psychic sentries several times, and only just barely evaded capture.

Not a day has passed since that night on Victory Road when she didn't think of her Pokemon. They were the only real family she had ever known. Had anyone thought to investigate her blood family, they would have been charged with criminal negligence and endangerment of a minor. From a young age Adrienne had to fend for herself. After early on encountering several bullies, she developed the need to stand up to all bullies in general. That need drove her to protect a little shiny Froakie from his abusive trainer. The trainer quickly abandoned him, and he and Adrienne were inseparable ever since. Since at the time she was only 7, she kept him in secret until she was old enough to leave on her own journey.

During her travels with her Pokemon, whenever she encountered any kind of abusive trainer or bully she would always rush to stand against them. She had even fiercely fought against Team Flare in Kalos and small pockets of Team Plasma in Unova. None of these incidents were ever publicly reported, but Adrienne didn't mind. Just knowing that someone was standing up for others was all she needed. She even fought a small Team Rocket unit that was trying to blow up Nuvema Town during the revolution. From what she had seen, the Pokemon were truly not trying to harm any humans whatsoever, so it was an easy judgment call for Adrienne. Unbeknownst to her, all of her deeds, from both before and after the war, had not truly gone unnoticed. The Pokemon she had helped had spoken of her acts of heroism, gaining her the nickname "The Lady Knight".

All of the memories of her journey ever since she left her uncaring home rapidly passed through her mind, and she felt new tears beginning to form. But she stifled it, she could cry when she was in a much more secure location. She had seen some of the advertisements directed for those human children still hiding. Promising them that they will be safe, that they will be given loving homes. During the many times Adrienne had evaded a patrol, she had considered just giving herself up. And each time she decided against it.

With an achy head and a slight feeling of dizziness, Adrienne began to gather up what few possessions she had left. That's when she heard the padding of paws and what could only be described as hushed Pokemon cries. Quickly, but quietly, Adrienne went to the boarded up window and looked down at the pavement. There was a patrol gathered around the very building she was hiding in. She quickly donned her faded blue backpack when suddenly she felt as if she had been hit by a Dizzy Punch. Steadying herself at the boarded up window, she noticed what appeared to be a Rotom was addressing the patrol. _That must be the commanding officer_ , Adrienne thought. Adrienne counted 3 Luxrays, a Magnezone, 2 Vileplumes, and 2 very large and squishy looking Reuniclus. She was about to move when the dizziness returned with greater force.

"Alright everyone, for the past week several of the Psychics have detected the brainwaves of a human child in the area. The waves are weak and a little distorted, and we believe that's because this human child is very sick and needs to get to the Center as soon as possible. Our job is to search this building, and bring in the child as quickly and safely as possible. We have a theory as to who it is, and if it's true, she will try to run. So, remember the plan." The rest of the unit nodded.

All Adrienne heard of that was just a Rotom's whispered talking in it's cries, something that before she would have thought was adorable. Now, an intense fear began to set in. _Maybe I should just turn myself in_. A part of her thought. _NO!_ _I have to keep moving!_ But she almost fell over. This was bad. A large and very well equipped patrol was closing in, and she was clearly too sick to run.

While having this internal debate, the patrol quietly split up into three teams, and began entering the building, covering all three entrances/exits. One of the Luxrays quickly spotted Adrienne and quietly confirmed that it was indeed her, The Lady Knight herself. She didn't appear to see any of the patrol as they quietly entered the room, she was facing away and appeared to be swaying a little, almost like a Spinda. She coughed, and several members of the unit shared worried looks with one another.

Just as the Rotom, Sargent Michael Data, was about to try to convince Adrienne that they were there to help her, the young teen turned and quickly fell in a heap, her breathing shallow. The patrol quickly rushed over to her to look her over. She was wearing a red hoodie that had been patched up in many places, her jeans were faded and torn in several spots, and her shoes were clearly worn out and very close to falling apart. The Sargent also noticed a white Mega Ring, that stood out from the rest of her appearance as it was clearly well polished and pristine. Most of the Pokemon were shocked at the state of the girl, but they all soon got over the shock and wasted no time in gathering her and alerting the standby operatives in the nearby van that they needed them stat.

As they were gently taking her out the front of the building, one of the Reuniclus felt a brief human presence nearby, but just shook it off as being the unconscious girl's brainwaves resonating weirdly because of the fever. None of the patrol noticed a shadow from the building from across the street dart down a back alley.

Several officers helped secure her to a gurney in the van while she was immediately examined by the Leavanny Doctor. "It really is The Lady Knight, she's finally been found! I'll send word ahead to the Center, Rebecca," she motioned to the Meowstic nurse, "begin a preliminary examination." Turning her attention to the HAA patrol, "Sargent, you and your team have done a wonderful job, we'll take over from here." Sargent Data anxiously looked to the doctor. "Will she be alright?" The rest of the patrol also looked questioningly towards the Leaveanny. "She's in bad shape yes, however she will get the proper care and treatment at the Center. She will make a full recovery." All of the patrol sighed in relief to that.

"Hershel, we've been given the all clear. To the Center, pronto!" The driver, a Machoke, put the van in gear as the door was slid shut, and started driving towards the Center. The route had been cleared of any traffic or pedestrians since the patient needed immediate care. Adrienne was conscious for none of this, her mind a mix of dreams, memories, and emotions. Rebecca was able to pick up on one semi clear thought before the girl went into a deep sleep. " _You and me Shadow...you...and...me._ " She quickly lifted her ears to try to sense anything further, but the girl's consciousness disappeared back into the fever dream. "You poor thing," Rebecca said, "you're safe now." After the doctor continued the examination, Rebecca started to gently stroke the girl's hair to offer her some comfort.

The van quickly pulled up to the front entrance of the Castelia City Center. A team of Manky orderlies quickly, but surprisingly carefully, removed Adrienne's gurney from the van as the doctor and nurse climbed out. Adrienne was rushed inside, mumbling incoherently the entire time. As they passed by Pokemon, her face was instantly recognized. "Oh, thank Arceus that The Lady Knight has been found!" a watching Mismagius exclaimed, catching the attention of many other Pokemon in the area. Word quickly began to spread, and before Adrienne was laid in her hospital bed, most of Castelia City was breathing a great sigh of relief. The Lady Knight had finally been found.


	2. Chapter 2

Adriene's New Perspective Chapter 2

by

Spyder Rider

 _"Mom! Dad!" A young girl, no older than 9 calls out from her room and waits. Silence follows. "Alright, you can come out now Shadow! They're gone!" Before she can even finish telling him the small shiny Froakie leaps out from his hiding spot beneath the girl's bed and immediately leaps into her arms. "HAHAHAHA cut it out Shadow, that tickles!" she happily exclaims. Carrying Shadow, they leave her room and head into the kitchen to try to find something to eat. After opening the fridge to find nothing but a few bottles of water and some sweet pickle, Shadow leaps onto the counter to look inside the pantry. The most their search turns up is half a bag of uncooked pasta._

 _"Oh well," Adrienne says only slightly dejectedly since she was used to being left all alone with nothing to eat, "I guess we'll just have to go find some berries." Her stomach let out a small gurgle. "Just one more year, and then I can get my trainer's license. Then we can eat off of what we win!" she says with some determination. "For now, lets go see if we can't find some Pecha berries or mybe some Apricorns." Shadow let out a happy ribbit and leapt onto her right shoulder, his favorite place to sit. The two head out the door into the woods, after Adrienne makes sure to lock the house up after she had put the spare key in her pocket._

Deleriously, Adrienne sat up in her room in the Center, and quickly got out of bed. "Let's...go finds us some Pechascorns.." she slurred before falling back onto the bed. It was at that moment Rebecca walked in to check on her. She was shocked for only half a second before she gathered her wits. Even with the growth enhancers she and most other pokemon had been taking, mostly to help handle the human children, Rebecca knew she would not be able to lift the girl. So, her ears lifted to allow her to use her full Psychic potential to gently levitate Adrienne back under the covers and tuck her in.

"The white Apricorns are my favorite SShadows, so don't hog them like lasts timesh." she babbled before falling back asleep. "Poor dear, you just rest and let the medicine do it's job." Rebecca said to the now deeply sleeping girl. "Is our newest patient up yet Rebecca?" An Audino doctor asked as she entered the room. She was wearing a lab coat with a light blue bluse and matching skirt. "She was just drifting in and out of consciousness Doctor Gentle, but she fell back asleep."

Doctor Gentle looked on the sleeping girl and sighed. "How many more do you think are out there?" she asked Rebecca. "I'm not sure, but there can't be very many children left on the run" she answered noticing the worried look on the Doctor's face.

"Well, it's a good thing the patrols were able to locate her when they did. Another day or two and her condition could have gotten even worse. As it is, the antibiotics are working very well and her fever shuld start going down sometime later today. Aside from some minor malnutrition she should recover fully within the next few days."

Rebecca smiled at that. "She's going to be asleep for a little while longer," Doctor Gentle said, "so check up on her regularly." With that the Doctor left. Rebecca walked over to Adrienne and gave her a hug. "I'm not sure if you can hear me miss Badaeux, but I have been waiting for so long to thank you. A while ago, back before the revolution, you and your partners saved me and my friends from Team Flare. I promise you that no matter what, you will be taken care of." Rebecca slowly broke her embrace and noticed a fleeting smile on the girl's face as she drifted into an even deeper slumber. As she left the room, Rebecca took one last glance at The Lady Knight and smiled.

Sarah was just finishing up yet another chapter of her book that she was already beginning to criticize in her mind, when she heard the front door open. Glancing at the clock, she quickly saved the file and floated towards the usual sounds her beloved Luther always made when he came home from work. The Diancie stopped for just a moment to adjust her white sundress with violet floral print and then excitedly continued to the front door to tackle and hug the large Carizard in the Red T-shirt and jeans. Even though it has already been a year since they had gotten married, they still acted like newlyweds around one another. Often to the amusement of their friends.

Sarah and Luther had met long before the Pokemon revolution, back when they were still training with their respective trainers, who at the time were having a very heated battle and were down to their last Pokemon. First Luther switched in for a fainted ally, ready to Mega-Evolve for this heated match. Then, out came Sarah, sinilarly ready to Mega-Evolve. However, the moment they locked eyes, they were both instantaneously infatuaded with one another. This had left their trainers confused until they both realized what had happened. Instead of being mad, they both found it quite funny, as well as somewhat cute, that instead of fighting, both Pokemon would rather just stare into one another's eyes and embrace.

"I think that this is a draw." said Luther's trainer, who was doing her best not to laugh.

"I think that you may be right." replied Sarah's trainer who was doing his best to try not to stare at the two with the largest grin on his face.

The two trainers had decided to travel together so that Sarah and Luther could be with each other. After the Pokemon revolution started, their two trainers went their sepearate ways, and eventually released their Pokemon. Sarah and Luther had sought each other out rather than participate in the war. After they had found each other, at Castelia City, they saw a vital opportunity for the Pokemon forces and unleashed a combined Moonbeam and Fire Blast attack on an impromptu human fort, destroying it and saving the Pokemon army valuable time, resouces, and energy that were then put forward in the taking of the city by that very evening. After the war had ended and the two were wed, they were granted a very large and beautiful house on the far outskirts of the city itself.

During the time after the war, Sarah pursued her passion for writing, and had even had several books published. She was currently working on a story about a Piplup with a love of dancing in a society of Empoleons who demanded he sing. She was considering calling it Joyous Toes, but she was still considering trhe name. Luther had taken a little while to find himself, but quickly learned that he had an inherent talent for game design. He had even started up his own gaming company, Scorch Inc., which were about to release a number of highly anticipated titles, most of which being of the Fantasy RPG variety. Together, they managed a very comfortable lifestyle with jobs that allowed them to set their own hours, for the most part.

However, there would often be times when Sarah would notice that Luther would be thinking about something with a wistful look on his face. She would also often catch him staring intently at an empty room near their own bedroom. After seeing this happen a few times, Sarah just had to ask him about it. So, one day at dinner, she did just that.

"We signed up with the HAA several months ago, and yet we are still on the waiting list. We haven't even recieved so much as a call for an update, and I guess that I'm starting to think that maybe we won't ever get to be parents." Luther said looking down at his plate.

Luther was her heart and soul, and to see him so troubled compelled her to float over to him and hug him dearly.

"Luther, I can't say for certain when, but I just know that we WILL get a call from the HAA soon with news of our very own child. I don't know exactly how I know this, but I can just feel it in my core. This child, whomever they may happen to be, will be our bundle of love and joy. Please don't lose hope." Sarah said, never once loosening her grip.

Luther smiled at that, and hugged her back as well. While doing so, he thanked Arceus for the blessing of his wife and for the child she could feel was coming. They stayed in like that for a few minutes until the phone started to ring. Luther and Sarah looked at the phone, and then at each other, and quickly scrambled up to get to it. Sarah picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" she asked tentatively.

"Hello? Mrs. Scorch? Hi, this is Emily Springpetal of the HAA, we met a few months back?"

"Oh yes Ms. Springpetal, how may I help you?" Sarah said with barely contained excitement as Luther crossed his claws.

"I'm calling to inform you that we have just picked up a young girl named Adrienne, and you and your husband have been selected to be her new parents!" Emily said with almost as much enthusiasm as Sarah.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you! I'm not sure what we're supposed to do next." Sarah said with a few tears of joy in her eyes as Luther embraced her.

"Well, in just under a week, you can come in to my office and sign all the necessary papers to adopt your new daughter. Then after that, we can head on over to the center where you can meet her and bring her back on home with you!"

"So, six days from now?" Sarah asked.

"Yep! I'll schedule you in for noon, if that's okay with you?"

"That's perfect, we'll see you then!" With that, Sarah hung up and was immediately passionately kissed by Luther.

"I'm going to be a Daddy?" he asked nervously.

Cupping his face in both of her hands, Sarah looked him sqaure in the eye. "And I'm going to be a Mommy." she said with as straight a face as she could muster, clearly trying to hold back the avalanche of joy that was practically radiating from her.

"Oh my, six days, we have so much to do!" Luther said suddenly starting to panic.

"We have to find a crib, a playpen, clothes, toys, diapers!"

"Luther, calm down sweetie. Six days is more than enough time to gather all of the proper supplies. But, our soon-to-be daughter was only just recently captured. She may not be very accepting of the baby treatment at first, or even at all. We'll probably have to introduce that lifestyle incrementally." Sarah said calmly.

Luther looked at Sarah and blushed. "Sorry babe, I guess I was getting a little over-excited at the idea of...did you say daughter?

Sarah smiled and nodded. "I'm going to have a little girl!" he practically roared with excitement. _Good thing we live a long way from any neighbors_ , Sarah thought as she looked on at how happy her Luther was. In truth, she was just as excited as he was, maybe even more so. _We're finally going to have our very own child._ Sarah was dwelling on how happy that thought made her when she was swooped up into Luther's arms once more and the two kissed passionately once more.

Adrienne's eyes fluttered open as she slowly woke up. Her dizziness was gone, although she was feeling a bit weak as she sat up. She looked around and came to the conclusion that she was in fact in a hospital room at a center. _Probably the Castelia City Center_ , she correctly guessed. Looking down, she noticed that she was wearing a hospital gown. Quikly, she looked at her wrist and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that her Mega Ring was still there. She was about to stand up when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." she called softly.

The door opened and an Audino wearing a lab coat with a black skirt and a stethescope entered. "Hello there Adrienne, I'm so happy that you're awake. I'm your doctor, Wanda Gentle." Wanda said as she entered.

Adrienne was briefly shocked, but then remembered hearin a rumor from others on the run about a pill that could allow for humans to understand Pokemon speech.

"What happens now?" she asked the doctor with a slightly worried expression on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention Readers! I would like to take this opportunity to give a shout out to lucidshadow, writer of "William's New Perspective", an excellent story. Please take the time to check it out.**

 **Pokemon is owned by Game Freak, Ken Sugimori, and Nintendo.**

Adriene's New Perspective

by

Spyder Rider

"Everything is going to be fine Adrienne." Wanda said soothingly.

"How do you know my name?" Adrienne asked suspiciously.

"Normally, when a child is brought in, we check to see if they have any sort of i.d. on them. You, however, are someone that anyone can easily recognize, Lady Knight." Wanda said with a smile.

 _Lady Knight?_ Adrienne thought. Seeing her confusion, Wanda felt the need to explain.

"The children who are currently still on the run have all been given nicknames. There's the Phantom, the 18 Month Shadow, and of course, the Lady Knight." she ended while gesturing to Adrienne.

"Oooookay." Adrienne said unsure how to feel about the nickname, or being referred to as being a child.

"Anyhoo," Wanda said with a smile as she approached Adrienne, "what happens now is that we keep you here to rest and heal for the next few days. There's more, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to let your HAA representative explain further. She'll be here shortly."

"So, am I going to be...adopted?" Adrienne asked feeling a sense of dread.

Wanda looked at the girl and smiled warmly at her. "I know so many former trainers that had very deep reservations about the entire adoption process, but I promise you that every one of them is now perfectly happy with their new lives." She released the hug to see a mildly incredulous look on Adrienne's face. "I swear to Arceus, every last one of them is as happy as they can possibly be. Some of them have even agreed to be physically regressed." Adrienne's look went from one of incredulity to one of shock and fear. "It's a process that the parents **and** the child have to agree to do. If either parent or the child in question refuses, then there's no physical regression." That calmed the girl down a bit, which in turn made Wanda smile.

There came a knock before any more questions could be asked.

"That's probably your case worker sweetie." With that, Wanda opened the door and exited. After a brief muffled exchange between two voices, a Roserade entered wearing a bright yellow sundress.

"Hello there Adrienne, my name is Emily Springpetal, and may I say that it is so wonderful to meet you once again!" Emily said with a happy and bouncy air about her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I don't remember our last meeting." Adrienne blushed. Emily smiled at the Lady Knight's politeness. "That's alright sweetheart, I was just a little Budew when we last met. Some members of Team Flare were chasing me out of my home forest, which they were trying to burn down for some reason or another, when you and your team came along and defeated them." Adrienne immediately remembered the incident and smiled brightly.

"When you ran from me, I had noticed that you were burnt, so I went looking for you." Adrienne said. "But I couldn't find you. I'm really happy to see that you're alright!"

Without a second thought, Emily pulled Adrienne into a hug. "I can easily say the same for you sweetheart! It's not only wonderful to see you again, but it is such a relief that you are all right as well!" Emily let go of Adrienne and opened a folder she had been holding. "And I'm especially thrilled that we were able to find you a loving home so quickly!" As Emily finished checking a few additional boxes on the sheet in the file, she noticed that Adrienne's smile had partially disappeared. Sighing, she closed the folder, and sat on the edge of the girl's bed while looking her directly in the eye.

"I know that you've clearly got some reservations about being adopted. But please, for your own sake sweetheart, trust us. The couple that's about to adopt you are both wonderful Pokemon who are already very excited."

Adrienne was clearly internally conflicted. The idea of being treated like a baby wasn't one that appealed to her at all. Yet, she had never really known what it was like to have someone taking care of her. And the thought of maybe getting someone who will was very appealing to her. Sensing the girl's inner debate, Emily did what she always does in tense situations, she gave Adrienne the tightest hug she could muster.

"It's alright if you're unsure sweetheart, this is going to be something that requires a bit of an adjustment phase. Please, trust us. We only want what will make you safe and happy."

Emily said it with such conviction that Adrienne couldn't help but smile and hug her back. "Okay, I'll try to be more trusting."

Letting go of the girl, Emily had the largest smile on her face. "Wonderful! So, is there anything you would like to know about your new parents?"

"Uhm...sure." said Adrienne while taking a moment to think of some questions. "What kind of Pokemon are they?"

"Well, your new mother is a Diancie named Sarah, and your new father is a Charizard named Luther. They're both very happily married, and were just so very happy to learn that they were getting to adopt you." Adrienne smiled at that.

They talked for a few more minutes with Adrienne getting to see a picture of the Scorches, who looked very happy, and learned more about them. After a while, Emily began to gather up her papers, and gave Adrienne another hug. "I have to go now sweetheart, but I'll see you again soon. You be sure to rest up now." With that, Emily released Adrienne and left. After a few minutes, Rebecca walked in.

"Would you like to go get something to eat Adrienne?" she asked, happy to see that the girl was doing much better than when she walked in. "Yes please." she said enthusiastically as she was getting up. Walking over to Rebecca, they then walked together down to the cafeteria., with Rebecca holding Adrienne's hand. Adrienne thought about asking her to stop, but decided against it. _I promised I would try to be more open to all of this._

 _Meanwhile..._

Just outside the Castelia City Center, there was a couple that many would call odd. One was a male Aegislash, the other a shiny female Arbok. The Arbok was in tears as the Aegislash was trying to comfort her.

"Eight months! My baby has been missing for eight months!" Melody said as a wave of fresh tears began to roll down her face. "I'm starting to think that we'll never find him." she said miserably. Arthur, the Aegislash, cupped the yellow Arbok's face in his cloth-like hands and wiped her tears away.

Arthur looked into Melody's eyes and softly said, "My love, I can sense that he is near. I cannot locate his exact position, but I feel him. We will find him, and we will be a family again. This, I swear."

Melody sniffled a little, and smiled. She began to coil herself around her beloved.

 _At that moment..._

 _"All units! All units! This is Lieutenant Darkclaw, my entire squadron is currently in hot pursuit of the Comedian! I repeat, we are confirming that it is the Comedian, he is currently northbound onARRRRRGH!"_

 _"Come in Darkclaw! Do you copy?!"_

 _"We...have multiple officers down. Be...advised...against...using any...thunder...wave...moves. The Comedian...is using...some sort of...lightning...rod. UGH!"_

 _"Darkclaw!? All units be advised..."_

 _Three days later..._

Back at the Scorch's house, there was a bit of a commotion as Luther had begun preparing for Adrienne's arrival. He could be heard excitedly jogging up and down the stairs with furniture as he began to set up Adrienne's new room. Sarah was floating up the stairs holding some shopping bags containing Adrienne's new wardrobe while humming a happy tune to herself. When she had heard on the news about the state that Adrienne had been in, and how badly she had been living, her heart ached and she had nearly burst into tears. She had decided that she was going to make sure that the poor girl had herself a proper wardrobe. Thankfully, the recent alerts that had been sent out just before her capture had included her height and weight in the description.

After a final loud thunk, followed by Luther's excited "And done!", Sarah floated over to the open door to see that Luther had indeed finished setting up all of the heavy furniture. After a brief look around, though, she frowned slightly.

"What's the matter honey?" Luther's deep voice rumbled out in concern.

The bed that they had bought together was from a special company that makes special convertible furniture for adopted humans. The bed can be converted into a crib, which at this point it was, mobile included. A large playpen was set up in the middle of the room, next to a toy chest filled with plush Pokémon.

"Luther, please try to remember that Adrienne has been on the run from this very kind of treatment for a very long time. I don't think that rushing her into all of this will be good for her."

At that, he looked around and sheepishly smiled.

"I suppose that this is all a little much." he said as he began to convert the crib back into a bed.

When they had started clothes shopping, this was a fact that she had to gently remind the ever excited Charizard.

Sarah smiled, Luther had just been so excited at the prospect of becoming a father that he could barely contain himself. Not that she could blame him, she had to resist several strong urges to purchase some adorable onesies.

"If we are going to try to baby her, we need to remember that she may never warm up to the idea. So, we have to gently ease her into all of this, with the acceptance that she may reject it altogether." she said as she helped Luther carry out all of the sides of the crib to the closet in their bedroom for the time being.

"I know dear." Luther said as the closed the closet door. "It's just that..."

"What?"

"She spent so much time alone. Hiding, probably scared, going to sleep at night in someplace cold and hard." he said with misty eyes.

"After Louisa released me, and before I found you, that was me. The thought of this girl going through that..." he couldn't finish his sentence, for Sarah had quickly closed the gap between them and kissed him.

"I know. And I agree with you entirely. We will make sure that Adrienne feels safe and secure here, and shower her with all of the love and affection within our hearts. But, we have to respect her decision about the infant treatment. She is a teenager after all."

Luther chuckled at that. "I promise that I'll try."

"That's all that anyone can ask. And, to be honest, I feel that I'm going to have to try to remember as well." she said as she smiled up at him.

"Oh?" Luther said with a smile of his own.

"There were a few outfits that had caught my attention." she said guiltily.

Luther let out a deep laugh at that, and Sarah smiled at seeing him return to his usual happy state.

 _At the Center..._

During this time, Adrienne has spent the last few days thinking long and hard about what was to come. She still felt conflicted about the adoption. She was still feeling pretty uncomfortable at the thought of being babied. She could always escape, but to what? In two days time, she would be going home with them. Still confused, she sat back down on her bed, and turned on her T.V. A news report was on about some former trainer still on the run.

 _The Comedian is still at large here in Castelia City. Sources say that a pursuing HAA squad had attempted to bring the boy in, somehow, he deflected it and used it on the Non-Electric type Pokémon in pursuit. Lieutenant Darkclaw released a statement that while "The Comedian's" identity is still unknown, his physical description is as follows. Male: Roughly five foot seven, very skinny, tanned skin, shoulder length dark hair, one green eye and one blue ey_ -Adrienne switched the channels and tried to forget her current troubles as she surfed for something else to watch.

 _I guess I'll find out how well I can adjust soon enough._

 _Two days later..._

Luther and Sarah were currently sitting in the waiting room of the HAA office. Sarah looked over at Luther, who was constantly shifting his wings and glancing at the receptionist. She reached over and gently held is hand, smiling brightly. Luther turned to look at Sarah, and as always whenever he sees her smile, his nerves are calmed and he breaks out into a great big grin.

"Feeling nervous?" she asked.

"Maybe a little." he blushed. "But I'm also excited. Today's the day we get our little girl!"

"Yes dear, but remember, we need to be patient with her."

"Yes, you're right. I'll try to remember that."

"Mr. and Mrs. Scorch?" the Pignite receptionist asked the couple who looked up expectantly. "Ms. Springpetal will see you now."

Getting up, the two walked through the door to Emily's office.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Scorch, welcome!" Emily said in her usual cheerful attitude.

"Hello." the Scorch's both said as they sat down in the chairs in front of Emily's desk.

"So, are you two ready to become a mommy and daddy?"

"Yes." Luther said enthusiastically while Sarah nodded and giggled at Luther's display.

"That's wonderful!" Emily said happily as she pulled out a file and opened it to some papers that she indicated to the Scorches to sign. Once they had filled out all the proper paperwork, Emily then handed another file over to them while she began stamping the signed papers. In this folder was Adrienne's medical chart, a number of other personal and medical information, and a photo of her, smiling.

"Is this her?" Sarah asked as she and Luther looked on at the photo.

"Yep!" she replied after stamping the last form. "As of now, that is your daughter, Adrienne Scorch!"

With that, the couple smiled. "Well," Emily said after a few moments of the Scorches admiring the photo, "shall we head on over to the Center?" The Scorches immediately said yes, and all three got up and left the building.

Adrienne was sitting on a bench in the lobby of the Center. Her right leg was bouncing rapidly, and she was wringing her hands. She was nervous, yes, but also a little excited. _Today's the day,_ she thought. _I'm about to go home with the Scorches._ She looked up to the digital clock, it was twelve fifteen. Then she saw the front doors slide open, and in walked Emily and a Charizard with a Diancie holding hands. They looked over to where she was sitting, and all three smiled as they walked over to her.

"Adrienne," Emily said with her usual bright smile, "this is Mr. and Mrs. Scorch. Luther, Sarah, this is Adrienne. Now, I'll leave you three to get acquainted." and with that she left to observe happily from near the reception counter.

"Hello there Adrienne." Luther said with a smile as he kneeled down to look her better in the eye. "It's very nice to be able to meet you." He gently opened his arms offering a hug, and Adrienne thought for only a moment before hugging him. Both he and she smiled while Sarah cooed at the two of them. When they parted, Sarah floated over to her next.

"Hello sweetie." she said to the girl. "We're both very excited to meet you at last." she opened her arms as well. Adrienne hugged her too, and again couldn't help a small smile. _I guess this isn't so bad_ Adrienne thought. Once they parted, Luther asked her if she was ready to go, to which she said yes. Emily came over to say goodbye and wish her the best, and then the Scorches were on their way home, both Sarah and Luther holding one of Adrienne's hands.

 **Hello there readers! I hope that you enjoyed this new chapter! I am working on Chapter 4 right now, and I am totally open to any and all advice/critique for my writing, but only if it's constructive.**

 **I would also like to give a shout out to TranscodeNightCat, writer of "Aaron's New Perspective", who has recently begun posting new chapters, which has me** **very** **excited. If you haven't read Aaron's New Perspective, you really should.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there again readers! I would like to one again thank KenitohMenarah for granting me permission to write my own** _ **New Perspective**_ **story. For anyone reading this who hasn't read** _ **Rosa's New Perspective**_ **by KenitohMenarah, you really should. And then, you should also check out** _ **Aaron's New Perspective**_ **,** _ **Touko's New Perspective**_ **, and** _ **William's New Perspective**_ **.**

 **I would also like to give a shout out to Sky Hooves, who is writing the amazing story , which is not like the New Perspectives stories, but is still an excellent story in my opinion, so be sure to check it out.**

 **Pokemon is owned by Game Freak, Ken Sugimori, and Nintendo.**

Adrienne's New Perspective Chapter 4

by

Spyder Rider

Since the start of the revolution, Adrienne had mostly avoided cities altogether. She was shocked at how everything seemed both so normal and strange all at once. Pokemon walking up and down the various streets, sometimes families of them with their adopted human children, others going about their daily business. Everywhere she looked, the Pokemon were huge, in comparison to how big they used to be before the growth enhancers. Seeing trainers being pushed around in strollers or carried in the arms of their parents was a sight to behold. Adrienne saw a few toddlers, and a lot of children around her own age dressed like toddlers.

 _Is that what's going to happen to me?_ she thought, briefly feeling a twinge of fear. As she walked down the sidewalk, holding hands with Luther and Sarah, she began to wonder if they were already planning on babying her when they got to their home. She looked up to see Sarah looking at her with concern on her face.

"Sweetie," she began when they waited at a crosswalk, "I know that this all must seem strange to you."

Adrienne nodded, looking down slightly.

"And I want you to know that there is nothing wrong with that." she said while bending so that she could make eye contact with Adrienne. "This is going to be a big change for all of us sweetie, and i promise you that we will both be willing to listen to any concerns you may have." At that, Luther looked down at the girl and smiled while nodding his head in agreement. Adrienne smiled at that.

"I guess that sounds reasonable." she said as they crossed the street.

Another Pokemon couple, a male Gengar and a female Weavile, pushing a bright pink stroller with their own child inside, a girl just about Adrienne's age. The girl had long light brown hair, and was wearing a bright yellow dress that did nothing to cover up her diaper. She was looking very embarrassed as they strolled by the Scorches. Then a young looking Sneasel in a blue dress rushed up to them and handed the girl a little plush Teddiursa, who instinctively hugged it while still looking embarrassed. The Sneasel smiled sympathetically, and was patted on the head by the Gengar.

 _Must be her_ _ **big**_ _sister._ Adrienne thought. She then returned her gaze to Luther and Sarah and saw that they were both smiling at her.

"The actual babying might take some getting used too, but we also promise to respect that you may not want that kind of life." Sarah said while gently squeezing Adrienne's hand reassuringly. "We're just asking you to try it is all. You may enjoy it, or you may not remotely like it, either way we will love you and care for you."

Adrienne's eyes started to water at that, and she looked away, trying to blink the tears away. When she looked back, she saw Sarah and Luther smiling at her. Luther then got down on one knee and lowered his head so that he may speak to Adrienne on her level. He then gently wiped away a few tears and spoke.

"Regardless of what happens now, we are a family."

Adrienne smiled at that, and was quickly enveloped in a hug, not just with Luther's arms, but with his wings as well. After standing like that for a few moments, they then ended the embrace, and Luther stood up. Sarah happily floated over, and all three resumed their walk, holding hands. Adrienne wasn't paying any attention to where they were heading, her mind swam with different emotions and instincts about what was just said. She did snap out of her internal debate long enough to notice that they had stopped.

Taking in her surroundings, she realized that they were standing in front of an ice cream shop.

"Since it is still a bit of a way back home, we thought we might take a little bit to celebrate becoming a family." Luther said excitedly while Sarah held one hand near her mouth in an effort to stifle a giggle. Adrienne remained silent. but smiled at their display.

They then entered the "Deluxe Vanilluxe", and walked right up to the counter. There, they were warmly greeted by a large Delibird wearing an apron and paper hat. "Well hello there folks!" he said to the family. " How may I help you?"

Luther smiled as he ordered a triple scoop of rocky road in a waffle cone, while Sarah ordered a single scoop of raspberry sherbet. The Delibird then turned to Adrienne. "And what would you like, little miss?"

Adrienne blushed at being talked to like a small child, but said nothing about it. "May I please have two scoops of rainbow sherbet in a waffle cone."

The Delibird smiled and looked to Sarah and Luther. "Your little girl is very well behaved, you must be very proud." He then began to fill their respective orders. Adrienne's blush had deepened significantly at his statement. Noticing this, Luther leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I know that this must be hard for you, but I am very proud of how you're handling yourself." Adrienne continued to blush, but did find comfort in his words.

There orders were then handed to them, and the family took a seat at one of the booth's next to the window. They all made happy small talk while they each enjoyed their ice cream. Luther kept getting brain freezes, which made Sarah and Adrienne share a laugh. While laughing, Adrienne unknowingly smeared a little of her sherbet on her cheek. Sarah promptly grabbed a napkin from the dispenser and tried to wipe her face. Adrienne flinched away as she realized what was about to happen.

"I can do it." she said a little defensively. Sarah briefly looked disappointed, but quickly just shrugged it off. _Mustn't be too forceful._ Sarah thought.

After they had finished, and Luther had thoroughly recovered from yet another brain freeze, they got up to leave, but were stopped at the door by the Delibird. "Oh wait! Before I forget." he said coming around the counter holding something behind his back.

"You're our one hundredth customer little miss!" he said excitedly to Adrienne's chagrin, as her blush returned. "And you have won this special present." He excitedly handed her a gift wrapped box. Adrienne had had experience with Delibirds and their presents in the past, and so cautiously opened this one. Inside, was a plush golden Magikarp. "Uhm...thank you?" she said as she stared at it.

"You're quite welcome! Have a nice day!" and with that, he happily returned to his post behind the counter.

The Scorches continued to head back home, this time with Luther holding one of Adrienne's hands while she held the plush toy in the other. Sarah floated happily along side them. After a few moments of walking, Luther looked down at Adrienne and smiled.

"Sweetie, it's still a pretty long way to go, if you want, I could carry you."

"Uh...I'm good." she said looking down.

"I promise I don't bite." he said with a grin.

Adrienne looked up at Luther. "I'm sorry...but I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with that."

"Oh...okay." he said a little dejectedly. But onward they continued. The family passed by several patrols, who all seemed to be heading in the same direction.

"I wonder what all the fuss is about?" Luther said aloud as they rounded a corner. He didn't have to wonder for very long. The three stopped and stared at a gigantic billboard advertising the HAA. It had been defaced. There was a gigantic yellow smiley face with a wink painted on one part, and the rest was tagged with a very colorful and bright message. **I'm here, please find me!** But what was most shocking, was that a very large patrol was lying at the foot of the billboard. Some were asleep, others were paralyzed, and there were some that were clearly confused.

Then a Rotom floated over to them. "I'm sorry folks, but I'm afraid that this entire block is closed. As you can see, the Comedian has struck again." It was then the Rotom saw Adrienne, and excitedly smiled. "Oh! Lady Knight! It is so good to see you up and feeling better."

"Oh, well, thank you very much. You were leading the patrol that found me, correct?"

"Why yes. I'm Sargent Michael Data, at your service!" he said beaming with pride.

"Will they all be okay?" Sarah asked as several ambulances arrived and several Poke Paramedics got to work helping the patrol.

"Oh yes. They've all just been hit with their own status effects. That's what makes the Comedian quite the challenge. That, and his need to taunt us." Sargent Data said while gesturing to the message.

"How does he do it?" she asked, both concerned and very impressed.

"Well, he uses a metal rod to absorb the Thunder Waves, I think fans to deflect the various powders, but we're unsure how he deals with the psychics' Hypnosis. Not to mention how the psychics are unable to track him. Whoever he is, he must've been an expert trainer."

"It must be pretty frustrating trying to catch him." Luther said empathetically.

Sargent Data sighed. "Yes. He was hanging by a single rope spraying that up there. He doesn't want to hurt any of the patrols, but every time we locate him, he's always in a dangerous situation, all for his little pranks. The messages, the fireworks, and don't get me started on all those stolen balloons. We still have no idea how he was able to fit all those little messages inside each one, or how he was able to make them pop."

Confused at never having heard of this Comedian before, Adrienne asked. "What did those messages say?"

The Sargent smiled at her. "What they always say." Again, he gestured to the billboard.

"Well thank you for finding our little girl." Sarah said gratefully to the Sargent, making Adrienne blush again.

"It was truly an honor to meet you in person, Lady Knight. Now I'm afraid that I must ask you to move along." he said.

As the family continued on their detour home, a thought kept nagging at Adrienne. _Those message don't sound like taunts, it sounds like he's trying to find somebody._ None of them noticed as a shadow followed them for a few blocks, until they reached the outskirts of the city, then turn back to the scene that they had just left behind.

 _A shiny Ekans and Honedge were traveling through the forest when they came upon a small clearing. In it was a little boy, no older than five, crying silently. He had short black hair, and was very pale. He had a large bruise on his left eye, which was swollen. He other eye, a light hazel, was starring at his reflection in a pond. Then he notices the two and nearly falls over._

 _"Uh..uh..g-good Pokemon?" he said frightfully._

 _Slowly the Ekans slithered up to him and looked him in the eye. It then nuzzled his hand affectionately. The boy was unaccustomed to signs of affection, and was therefore at a loss for words. The Honedge floated over and gently ruffled the boy's hair with it's cloth-arm, making the boy smile. Then they were interrupted by a large crash from the nearby brush, as a large human man stumbled out and swayed a bit. Clearly he was drunk. Then he set his sights on the boy, who looked on frozen in fear._

 _"THERE YOU ARE YOU WORTHLESSH BRAT! he slurred out angrily as he stumbled over. "RUNNING OFF! I'M GONNA BELT YOU SO HARD-HUGH!_

 _The man couldn't finish his tirade, for the Ekans used her Glare on him, paralyzing the drunk. She then slithered up to the boy and wrapped herself around him, not in an attack, but more as a hug. The boy sniffled for a bit, and then stood up, with the Ekan's tail still gently, but firmly wrapped around his wrist. The Honedge placed his hand reassuringly on the boy's back. A couple of tugs from the Ekans, and they were soon walking off, with the boy smiling for the first time in a long while._

Melody sighed to herself as they sat in their new apartment. She stared at the empty room intended for Thomas, when they find him.

 _If we find him._ Melody sniffled.

"Melody! Come quick!" Arthur called from the living room.

"What is it?" she said as she Slithered up to the couch. She then took one look at the screen. "Are you kidding me?!" she yelled, feeling a mixture of excitement, worry, and exasperation.

"I knew he has been searching for us this entire time!" Arthur said excitedly.

They were both starring at footage taken from the Comedian's most recent act of vandalism, the billboard. On it was his message, a signature that the Nobles knew far better than any other Pokemon in the city.

"We need to start making some calls!" he said as he floated over to the phone. Melody just sat there. "We're coming baby. Don't worry." she said to herself. Then she looked over to Arthur, as he was dialing. "He is going to be SO grounded when we find him!"

"So, what do you think sweetheart?" Sarah said as she revealed Adrienne's new bedroom to her.

Adrienne smiled, after everything she had seen today, and heard at the center, she was expecting to be put into a nursery. Instead, she was standing in the bedroom of a teenage girl. She quickly looked in her closet, and didn't find a single article of clothing for a baby or toddler. Same for when she opened the drawers. Her bed was just that, a bed. She even had a brand new laptop open and waiting for her on her own desk.

"I love it! Thank you both!' she said giving a quick hug to Sarah and Luther, who in turn smiled and hugged her back.

"You're our daughter now sweetie." Luther said after they parted from the embrace. "We only want what we think will make you happy and feel safe.

"I get that, and I promise to try not to make you regret adopting me."

Both Sarah and Luther froze at that. Luther then scooped her up into his arms and looked her square in the eye. "We could never, and I do mean never, regret adopting you. As I said, you're our daughter now." he then gently began to rock her back and forth. Not knowing what to say, she just stayed cradled in his arms while gently hugging her new plush shiny Magikarp. Then she heard Sarah coo at their display, and she immediately started to wiggle in an attempt at getting down, which made Luther chuckle before setting her down and lightly pat her head.

"Would you like to play a game Adrienne?" he asked her.

"I guess that would be alright."

"Excellent!" Luther said enthusiastically before bounding down the stairs to the living room, Adrienne following slowly behind him.

"You'll get used to his energy sweetie." Sarah said with a bright smile as she floated beside Adrienne.

"Is he always this peppy?" she asked.

"Yep! He's so energetic, I'm honestly surprised that he isn't part electric type."

They both shared a giggle as they descended the stairs to the sight of Luther happily setting up some sort of game station.

"This is a game my company hasn't released just yet. It's my own personal masterpiece." Luther said reverently as he handed a controller to Adrienne. They both sat on the couch as the title screen came on.

"Warped?" Adrienne asked as she read the title.

"You'll see." he said with a wink. They quickly created two new characters and then were off. Adrienne was not very big on videogames back when she was a trainer, but she was quickly caught up in the game. In it, the main character can warp to other universes, take on the form of their alter self, which in some cases included other species, and use their abilities to complete quests. There was even moral and immoral choices with far reaching consequences. It was an adventure through space and time involving magic and science all blended together. She was thoroughly hooked.

Luther couldn't help but smile as he watched her play his game.

"I think she likes it." he whispered to Sarah, who was amazed at the depth of the game she was looking at. _This is what he's been working on for so long? It really is a masterpiece._ she thought to herself. Sarah was not normally very big on games, but this one appealled to her. Then she looked at the clock and realized that it was almost dinner time.

"Alright you two," she said as she started towards the kitchen, "dinner will be ready in just a little bit, so how's about you take a break from gaming and get washed up."

Adrienne and Luther shared an "Awwwww!" which made Sarah giggle.

 _Like father like daughter._ She sighed happily at that.

Luther and Adrienne played for a few more minutes and then saved their game. After they had both done as Sarah had asked, they came into the dining room to a large table set with a veritable feast. There was salad, fruits, several dishes that Adrienne couldn't identify but smelled delicious.

 _She did this in just a few minutes?_ Adrienne marveled. She was brought out of this reverie as her stomach let out a loud growl. Sarah giggled at how cutely Adrienne blushed and apologized.

"There's no need to apologize, that just your tummy's way of complimenting the chef." Sarah said with an elegant bow, which made Luther chuckle. Adrienne blushed even harder at the tummy comment, but smiled.

"Besides, a little bark like that is nothing compared to the ferocious growls that your father's stomach makes when he's hungry." Just then, as if to emphasize her point, a sound very similar to rolling thunder came from Luther's belly. "See." she said. With that, all three burst into laughter as they all tucked into their dinner, which was followed up with a white chocolate cake with the words _Welcome Home_ written in beautiful calligraphy in pink icing on the top. Adrienne was touched, and thanked her.

"It's the least I can do for my baby." she said and then immediately clapped her hands over her mouth as she realized what she had said, and how uncomfortable it had clearly made the girl. "I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's alright." Adrienne said as she saw the worried expression on Sarah's face.

They then made happy small talk until around nine when Adrienne let out a big yawn.

"I think that that's the signal for bedtime." Sarah couldn't resist saying. _I went making Luther promise not to overly baby her and now I'm doing it myself._ She inwardly scolded herself.

"But it's only nine." Adrienne said.

"Yes, but you did have a very big day." Luther urged gently, seeing Sarah smile at them sweeping the "bedtime" comment under the rug.

"I guess." she said a little disappointedly before letting out another yawn. She then got up from the table while Luther and Sarah began to clear it. She headed upstairs to brush her teeth and get ready for bed. After she had put on a pink night gown, she noticed her plush Magikarp starring at her from where she had left him on the bed earlier.

 _I guess I should give you a name._ She thought to herself. After a few moments of going through various names, she settled on the obvious Goldie.

"I guess you're sleeping with me tonight Goldie." she said as she picked it up. Just then, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." she said.

Luther opened the door and Sarah floated in carrying a stack of papers.

"We wanted to wish you goodnight sweetie." he said smiling at her holding her plush friend.

"And to see if maybe you wanted a story read to you before bed?" Sarah asked while signaling to the stack of papers in her hand.

"I'm actually pretty beat, but maybe another time." she said while curious about what Sarah had written.

"Oh, alright sweetheart. Just remember to come get us if you need anything, we'll be in the room right next to yours." she said.

"Thanks."

Luther and Sarah both said goodnight, which Adrienne returned as she slipped under the covers. They turned out the light and closed the door.

 _I guess this isn't so bad_. She thought as she hugged Goldie. Her thoughts soon drifted as she quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, I would like to offer a thanks to KenitohMenarah, the writer of** _ **Rosa's New Perspective**_ **for giving me permission to write my own** _ **New Perspective**_ **story.**

 **I would also like to offer Sky Hooves another thanks for helping me, greatly, with this chapter. If you haven't read Sky Hooves' story** _ **A New World, A New Journey**_ **, you're really missing out.**

 **Pokemon is owned by Game Freak, Ken Sugimori, and Nintendo.**

Adrienne's New Perspective Chapter 5

by

Spyder Rider

 _The fighting of the revolution had quieted down in Nuvema Town once the majority of the human forces there either abandoned their posts or surrendered. The war was still raging across the rest of Unova, although there were rumors that many other towns were about to follow Nuvema's example. But pockets of resistance still cropped up in the otherwise sleepy town, the most dangerous of which being from attacks by Team Rocket. Why they were in Unova, no one but them knew. But it became apparent that the organizations dedicated to using Pokemon as tools could not stand the idea of living in a world with them in charge. And they were prepared to show it._

 _"Alright you miserable grunts! Have the charges been set?" Rocket admin asked while still berating his underlings._

 _"Yes sir!" two nearly identical grunts said while saluting._

 _"Good!, Then let's all get the hell outta here before the timer goes off!" he said while looking down at a little handheld device he was gripping._

 _Adrienne had been watching from some bushes, listening in on their conversation after spotting several Rocket members when she was foraging for supplies in a burned out Pokemart. She had heard them say something about a bomb, and naturally followed them to an old warehouse._

 _"Let me just calibrate this doohickey to reach them...and there. It's now locked onto all their signals." he said smugly as the grunts all started to scurry off to avoid the blasts. The admin himself was just casually walking while mumbling to himself. "Think they can boss us around...not while we're lurking...waiting for our shot."_

 _She briefly saw the screen, and on it she saw the countdown timer as well as a red CANCEL button. Sensing her opportunity, she lunged from her hiding spot, taking the Admin completely by surprise, and snatched the device away while running at top speed._

 _"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK YOU LITTLE BRAT!" she heard him shout as he pursued her. She quickly hit the cancel button, stopping the timer, and then threw it off the pier into the ocean._

 _"NOOOO!" the admin screamed as he hit Adrienne as hard as he could in the stomach._

 _"DON'T YOU GET IT! WE'RE TRYING TO MAKE EVERYTHING GO BACK TO THE WAY IT USED TO BE!" He punched her again, making her collapse to the ground._

 _"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE WHY THEY ARE JUST TAKING OVER!" He kicked her once more, and then heard Pokemon cries getting closer._

 _"Enjoy the fresh diaper that they can't wait to put you in!" he hissed at her while she clutched her stomach and coughed. The admin ran off, and was quickly rounded up by a patrol along with the rest of his underlings. Their being found allowed an injured Adrienne to crawl, and then limp away._

 _But as she made it to her hideout, his words echoed in her ear. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! ALL YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT!_

Adrienne woke up screaming, clutching Goldie to her chest tightly. Sarah and Luther Quickly came into the room.

"Adrienne, what's wrong!?" Sarah asked while Luther instinctively listened for whatever might have upset his hatchling.

"All my fault." she murmured while tears streamed down her face.

"Oh sweetie, did you have a nightmare?" Sarah asked as she sat down on the bed and hugged her. No words came from Adrienne, but she nodded yes. Sarah held her close and wiped her tears away. "It's alright sweetie, do you want to talk about it?"  
Adrienne just shook her head, her tears having stopped. She was still sniffling a little, feeling very vulnerable. Sarah looked to Luther, and he smiled reassuringly to Adrienne. Then, and idea struck him, and he leaned down to the two of them.

"Adrienne, would you like to sleep in our bed with us tonight?" he asked.

She looked up at that. "Umm...," she said as she thought about it for a few moments, "...okay?"

Luther smiled wider as he gently picked her up and cradled her while she still held Goldie tightly. Sarah floated next to them as they headed into their bedroom. Seeing a clock on the wall, Adrienne realized that it was two in the morning.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." she said feeling guilty.

"That's alright Adrienne." said Luther as he rocked her gently before laying her down on the bed as Sarah held the blankets open. Once her head hit the pillow, she immediately started to drift off.

"Goodnight little princess." Sarah said as she kissed Adrienne on the forehead, eliciting a sleepy "Goodnight" from the girl.

Luther and Sarah looked at each other briefly and then kissed before wishing each other good night and snuggling next to Adrienne before drifting off to sleep themselves.

 _The Next Day..._

Adrienne slowly woke up to a strange sight. Her entire field of vision was a greenish blue color. Then she looked to the right and saw Luther sleeping and she remembered what happened last night, except for the nightmare that had woken her up. Looking at what was partially wrapped around her, she realized that it must be a wing. Just then, as if sensing Adrienne being awake, Luther stirred awake himself.

"Good morning sweetie." he rumbled with a slight yawn as he stretched.

"Good morning." she said as she sat up, noticing the wing still covering her like a blanket, as well as Goldie still being in her arms. As he was stretching, Luther noticed his wing on her, and quickly retracted it with an apology.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked confusedly.

"Well...when Carizards bed down with their baby Charmanders, they instinctively wrap them with their wings to keep them warm as well as to keep them from wandering around, something baby Charmanders seem really keen on doing at bedtime, or so my mom told me once."

"Oh...it's okay." she said suddenly blushing. "I guess that it was pretty warm." A half truth, she thought that it was very warm and very comfy. "Wait, what about the hug yesterday, when you wrapped me with your wings?"

"That's just something Charizards do with their children, no matter what the age, to reassure them that they will keep them safe and protected." he said simply. Satisfied with that answer, she started to wonder if they had woken Sarah with their talking. But looking around, she didn't see her.

"Your mother had to go meet with her publisher today, I'm not sure why, just that they don't see eye to eye on something with her latest book being made into a movie.

"Wow! They're making one of her stories into a movie?" she asked intrigued.

"Well actually, it's a fantasy book she wrote that's filled with a bunch of different short stories. She's really proud of that one, so she won't just let anyone make a movie out of it without following her instructions. Now, how's about we go and get some breakfast."

"Okay!" Adrienne said suddenly realizing how hungry she was.

"Well, wait a minute." he said as they both climbed out of the bed. Adrienne looked at him curiously as he held a claw up to his mouth, breathed into it, and quickly smelled it. "Oof. Dragon-type breath." he said with a sheepish grin as Adrienne giggled.

"Give me a few minutes, and I'll whip us up something great!" he said as he headed into the bathroom. After Adrienne followed suit in the hallway bathroom, they then made their way downstairs to the kitchen.

Luther looked down at her with a smile. "What would you like to have for breakfast today?"

"Um...are waffles okay?" she asked unsure.

"Chocolate chip or blueberry?" he asked as he stared to get several dishes and the waffle iron out at the counter.

"Chocolate chip please!" she said enthusiastically at the idea of having waffles made from scratch, something she had never gotten the chance to enjoy before.

"Chocolate chip coming up!" Luther said happily as he got to work mixing the batter. Adrienne was about to walk off and watch some tv, but thought better of it.

"Can I help?" she asked.

"Sure sweetie, how's about you work the waffle iron while I pour the batter in." he said with a smile.

"Okay."

The two worked together until they used up all the batter and had made a two large stacks of chocolate chip waffles.

"They smell so good!" Adrienne said enthusiastically.

"That they do." said Luther, equally enthused.

They each took a stack to the dining room table, and both happily began to consume them at a brisk pace. Soon both were full and satisfied, and when Luther gathered up all the dishes they dirtied to wash, Adrienne offered to help again.

"You certainly like to be a helpful little hatchling." Luther mused, making Adrienne blush. Once they had finished drying and putting away all of the dishes, they then both headed into the living room.

"This is the perfect time for some father daughter bonding." Luther said looking at Adrienne, who had a mild blush. "Which we can do while getting into some more serious game time together!"

Adrienne couldn't help but laugh as Luther set up the game again. "Sounds good to me!"

Luther then walked over to her and handed her a controller and sat down on the couch while holding his. When she walked over, he picked her up and sat her on his lap, without even thinking about it.

Adrienne blushed for a few moments, unsure of what to do. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, and didn't know how to ask to be let down without doing that. After a couple of indecisive minutes, Luther noticed that she wasn't playing and looked down to see her sitting on his lap, blushing. Then it all clicked.

"I'm sorry sweetie." he said as he paused and picked her up to sit her down next to him.

"It's alright," she said looking up at him and feeling a little guilty, "at least you're not pushing me to walk around in diapers and drink from a bottle."

"We would never do that sweetie." Luther said gently as he draped a wing around her and smiled. "yes, once you are all settled and comfortable, we will ask you to try some things, but things that we feel that are what's best for you. And of course, if after trying them, you still don't want to do them, that's perfectly fine. Just so long as you're happy, we know that we've done our job right. And I, as well as your mother for that matter, have no problem reassuring you of that fact either, as many times as you may need to believe us. We love you." Luther then bent his neck down to kiss Adrienne on the forehead. She blushed, but also smiled, knowing that he was telling the truth. She hugged him, and he hugged her back, and shortly after, they returned to their current quest to rid a haunted cemetery of a zombie infestation. The entire time, Luther had his wing around her, and she didn't mind.

After a few hours of serious gaming, they heard the front door open, to see Sarah happily glide through with the biggest smile on her face.

"Did the meeting go well?" Luther asked amusedly as he and Adrienne saved and remotely switched off the console.

"It went better than I could ever have hoped!" she gushed animatedly while spinning.

"Oh?" Luther asked, always happy to see Sarah happy.

"Yup! Tell you what!" she said gesturing to the game console. "Since you two probably spent the whole day vegging out on this thing, I motion that we all head out to lunch!"

"It wasn't the whole day," Luther said while smiling and rubbing the back of his head guiltily, "but that sounds great to me! What do you think Adrienne?"

Smiling at being asked her opinion she gave a "That sounds great!"

"That's my little jewel!" Sarah said while clasping her hands affectionately.

 _Not her too._ Adrienne blushed at the second pet name as she quickly headed upstairs to her room to find something to wear.

"Be sure to dress warmly Adrienne!" Sarah called up the stairs.

Not wanting to dawdle, Adrienne quickly donned a pair of bright orange jeans, yellow sneakers, a yellow long sleeved shirt, and an orange hoodie with a bright yellow oval on the front. It was oddly folded in the closet, but since she didn't want to make Sarah and Luther wait, she quickly pulled it on, and practically ran downstairs.

"Whoa there honey! Please be careful on the stairs." Sarah said concerned.

"Sorry." she said as they all started heading out, with Luther wearing a white T-shirt and jeans into an unseasonably chilly wind. Seeing Adrienne pull up her hood made him chuckle. "I guess my little hatchling doesn't run nearly as hot as I do."

She blushed as she walked holding their hands. The family walked out of the suburbs and into Castelia City proper, with people cooing at how adorable Adrienne looked. She blushed most of the way there, feeling an odd tugging sensation at the back of her new hoodie. They made their way to a small but busy cafe, where they luckily walked in at the right time to be seated immediately.

As they were being seated by their hostess Persian, she kept looking at Adrienne with a smile. "Aren't you just precious, all dressed up like your Daddy!" she cooed as she handed them some menus, giving Adrienne one that was clearly for small children. Adrienne was confused, until when she sat down and felt something weird. She grasped hold of some sort of orange attachment to the hoodie that ended in a red and yellow puff ball. Then she saw her reflection in the window by the front doors and saw that the front of the hood, which was still up, had two blueish-green circles. In that moment it clicked, her outfit resembled a Charmander.

"Is something the matter sweetie?" Sarah asked after seeing Adrienne's red face.

"N-n-nothing." she said while casually slipping the hood down and unzipping the front.

"Are you sure?" she said sympathetically.

"Yes." Adrienne said with more confidence, not wanting to go into it.

"Alright sweetie."

Luther smiled at them both, but mostly at how cute Adrienne looked. Adrienne, to her credit, decided to abstain from making a fuss at realizing she had been given a child's menu. When the waitress returned, she took their orders and collected the menus. "Would you like some crayons and something to color sweetheart?" she asked before leaving.

"No thank you." Adrienne said while trying to keep from blushing.

"She's so polite!" She quickly walked off.

Luther reached across and gently squeezed her hand understandingly. She smiled and felt a bit better. Sarah then began explaining how her meeting went, and of course included Adrienne in the conversation. She had finally come to an arrangement with her book where each of the stories was going to be made into episodic parts of a larger story also to be written by her.

"What's the main story going to be about?" Adrienne asked genuinely curious, making Sarah smile.

"It's about a Meowth wearing boots on an adventure with a Purrloin and an Exeggcute, though I have yet decided on where the story goes just yet." she said excited to see Adrienne take an interest in her writing. _Maybe tonight she'll let me read to her._ she thought hopefully.

Soon their food was brought out along with their drinks. Despite the embarrassment she had experienced, Adrienne found that she was enjoying herself. She actually felt a sense of normality.

 _Meanwhile..._

Melody and Arthur were at the spot they had heard about on the news. It was the billboard that had been vandalized by the Comedian yesterday. The area was still being heavily patrolled by several squadrons. After having explained to Sargent Data who they believe the Comedian to be, as well as having given a description of the boy they were talking about that corroborated with several eyewitness accounts from patrols who actually got a good look at him, they then formulated a plan to bring him in peacefully.

Several news teams had been called in to assist with the plan, which would be to broadcast on all of the giant outdoor televisions the Nobles, who would let Thomas know that they have seen his messages and plead for him to come to them. They were certain that he could understand them because there was a report a few weeks prior at a Center where someone had broken in and stolen several supplies, as well as one of the pills that allow humans to understand Pokespeech. The winking smiley face had been spray painted in the room that had been burglarized.

"This is Nadia Whispersnow with Channel 9 coming live to you from the scene of the most recent act of taunting vandalism made by the runaway child known as The Comedian!" started the Frosslass reporter. "Or as it would seem. Instead, there are two Pokemon who have a different idea as to why The Comedian makes these messages. We now go live to an interview with Mr. and Mrs. Noble."

"Hello." said Melody nervously while Arthur gently held her, they were standing at a podium set up right beneath the billboard, with many microphones on top of it. "I am Melody Noble, and this is my husband Arthur, and we have reason to believe that the Comedian, is actually our son Thomas. We also believe that what he's been writing were messages to us, to tell us where he was in a general area. This whole time, we were so busy searching for him that we never noticed his classic signature, the winking smiley face." tears were streaming down her face as she spoke.

Arthur held her as she was too overcome to say any more. Then, he leaned into the mics and spoke. "Thomas was a boy we found and unofficially adopted, long before the revolution took place. We found him when he needed us, and we raised him ourselves. But we were seperated during the revolution, and have been searching for him ever since. Thomas, please come back to us. We have received promises from the HAA that they will not try to use force on you if you show yourself, and that you will not be adopted by another family. Please Thomas," he started to get choked up himself in front of all of the cameras as he thought about all the time they had spent together. He was about to say something else, when a large multicolored series of lights went off in a small explosion near the base of the billboard behind them.

Everyone turned and tensed, the patrols readying for a fight. And there he stood, the infamous Comedian. He was a bit shorter than most would expect him to be. He was wearing a pair of welder's goggles and gloves while holding a metal pipe defensively in his left hand, his right one fingering a folded fan. His clothes were torn and re-sewn in many places. He stood, eyeing Melody and Arthur and the tensed patrols.

"Everyone, stand down! That's an order!" Sargent Data yelled to the various squads, who reluctantly did so. Careful to watch the boy's every move. Seeing them stand down, the Comedian did the same. He gently laid the pipe down, and slid the fan out and set it down next to the pipe. then he took off his gloves, and removed the goggles, to reveal that he had been wearing a pair of black glasses.

 _So THAT'S how he was able to throw off the psychic sentries!_ Sargent Data thought when he saw them. Then the boy removed those as well, and stood there. His black hair was long and wild, tied into a rough ponytail. And his eyes, both a light hazel, were bright and twinkling with a happiness that completely offset the rest of his appearance. He looked to the Nobles, and they back at him, and they both immediately knew. "Thomas!" Both Melody and Arthur shouted as they headed straight for him, to be reciprocated by Thomas yelling "MOM! DAD!" as he ran towards them.

Thomas jumped into their awaiting embrace and hugged both of them as hard as he could. "When we got separated, I didn't know where to find you!" he said as he cried while still hugging.

"I know baby, we searched for you this whole time, we never gave up!" Melody said as she wrapped herself around him, never wanting to let him go. "We shall never be separated like that again." Arthur said, completely overjoyed.

"And there you have it!" Nadia Whispersnow said as she wiped away a real tear, the cameras were off of the Nobles and back on her. "What was thought to be the work of a sole child criminal mastermind, was in fact the work of a lost child desperately searching for his mother and father. A heartwarming twist to an exciting story. Once more, this is Nadia Whispersnow, signing off."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello once again readers! Thanks once more to KenitohMenarah for granting me permission to write my own** _ **New Perspective**_ **story. KenitohMenara is the writer of** _ **Rosa's New Perspective**_ **, and once more I recommend reading it as well as all of the other** _ **New Perspectives**_ **out there. I would also like to thank Sky Hooves again for their helpful insight and advice, and would also like to recommend their story** _ **A New World, A New Journey**_ **, again since it's so good!**

 **Pokemon is owned by Game Freak, Ken Sugimori, and Nintendo.**

The Scorches happily finished off their lunch, paid the bill, and headed on their way, both Luther and Sarah holding Adrienne's hands. She had slid her hood back up when the cold wind bit at her, making Luther chuckle. Then something caught his eye across the street, and a big grin formed on his face.

"Hey Adrienne!" he said excitedly.

"What?" she said looking up at him.

"See that game shop across the way?' Luther pointed at a shop with a large pink and blue sign with the name "Playerz". Hovering in front of it was a Porygon Z putting up a large poster advertising some kind of game tournament.

"Yes?"

"Well," Luther said, while looking proudly at the poster, "that's the game shop that's going to be hosting my company's tournament for a new title we're releasing in a couple of weeks!"

"Oh, cool!" Adrienne said genuinely enthusiastically.

"Yeah! And the top prize is a free custom controller and a free copy of Eternal Labyrinth!" Luther said, seeing the look of confusion on Adrienne's face, "It's the newest game my company's releasing. Sorry, I forget that you probably haven't been keeping up with the current gaming titles huh?"

"Heh, not really." Adrienne said while looking at the shop with interest. Seeing Adrienne's interest in the shop, Luther and Sarah shared a happy look.

"Would you like to sign up for the tournament sweetie?" Sarah asked.

"Well...maybe it could be fun, but wouldn't that be unfair to the other players?" she said looking up concerned.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked confused.

"I mean I could probably get that game easily if I just asked."

"Oh!" Luther said while scratching his chin pensively. Then, he thought of a solution for the conundrum his little hatchling had pointed out. "Well, in your case, how's about if you win, whomever comes in second place would get the game instead?"

Adrienne thought for a moment. "Would the shop owner be okay with that?"

"She probably wont find fault with it." He stated simply as the crosswalk signaled for them to go. They started walking towards the very shop in question.

"Are you sure?"

"Why yes I am. Sandy and I are old friends, from before the revolution."

"Oh, well, if you're sure she won't mind." Adrienne said a little self-consciously, worried about all the fuss being made. As they approached the store, she saw an Emolga walk out holding some shopping bags as well as the hand of a slightly embarrassed boy around her age. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with a white athletic shirt that had yellow sides and a drawing of a tail on the back, making him look like an Emolga himself. She stared at the apparent mother and son walk away.

 _I guess I'm not the only one dressed like a Pokemon._ she thought to herself, felling a little better about her Charmander look.

When the Scorches entered the store, Adrienne was a bit overwhelmed. Everywhere she looked, there was wall to wall game titles, as well as many different booths to playing some game demos right there in the store. She saw many different Pokemon and children, both of which of all ages. Looking closer at a nearby display, on every game there, she saw a wheel of fire with the flames behind it spelling out Scorch Inc. Looking around, she noticed the same logo on the vast majority of the titles.

 _Wow! Scorch Inc. must practically be a monopoly at this point!_

"Well, what do you think?" Luther asked while looking at her, clearly very excited.

"This place is AWESOME!" she said as excited as Luther felt. Sarah smiled at their display.

"Oh, there's Sandy!" Sarah said, looking towards the Porygon Z, who was wearing a light purple dress. She seemed to be busy stocking some shelves, while a Loudred behind the counter was busy with the sign up sheet for the tournament. It was at that point that the Porygon Z looked up at the new arrivals, and her face lightened considerably.

"Well if it isn't the cutest couple this side of the Skyarrow Bridge!" she said happily as she floated over to them. Then she noticed Adrienne holding Luther and Sarah's hands, and squealed excitedly.

"Who's this cute little Charmander?" she said leaning down to Adrienne's height, making her blush and start to hide behind Luther's wing nervously.

"Sandy," Sarah said happily, "I would like to introduce you to our new daughter, Adrienne Scorch!"

Sandy let out another loud squeal of excitement that drew some eyes to them, making Adrienne blush even more. Mustering her courage, Adrienne let go of her parents' hands and stepped forward. She was still blushing heavily with her hand extended.

"Hello. I'm Adrienne. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Sandy cooed at her. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well little Adrienne. I'm so happy that Sarah and Luther finally got a child of their own."

Without warning, she picked Adrienne up in her arms and started to bounce her. Adrienne blushed even more.

"She's such a polite and proper little girl Sarah. I'm sure that that came as a bit of a challenge considering **certain** influences." she said while motioning to an innocently whistling Luther.

"Well, she's our perfect little jewel." Sarah said proudly.

"Uhm...could I be put down?" Adrienne asked, her face red from embarrassment.

"Awwww, okay" Sandy said giving her a rock and then setting her on her feet. She then flipped the hood back up.

"So, did you just stop by to show me this little cutie." She ruffled Adrienne's hair at the word "cutie", causing her to blush some more.

"Well actually, we were hoping to sign her up for the tournament." Luther said, noticing her embarrassment and giving her a sympathetic smile.

"We know that we can get her anything that Scorch Inc. manufactures, so we were hoping that if she won, whoever came in second place could get the grand prize."

"Hmm." Sandy thought to herself for just a moment. "Sure, I don't see why not. Oh Trevor!" she called to the Loudred, who immediately snapped to attention.

"Would you be a dear and kindly bring the tournament sign up sheet here for little Adrienne to register?"

"Wh-wh-why y-y-y-yes Ms. Pixel." Trevor blushed as he stammered. He fumbled the sheet and pen for a few moments, Sandy clearly enjoying his flustered state.

"Has he asked you out yet?" Sarah whispered conspiratorially.

"Ugh...not yet. He's tried several times, but just gotten flustered and started asking about the weather. It's getting to the point where I may just ask him out myself." She and Sarah giggled at that as Trevor finally collected the sign up sheet and pen and walked over, careful to not bump into any customers or displays.

"H-h-h-h-here y-y-y-you g-g-g-g-g-o little miss." he said as he held the pen and clipboard out to her. Seeing this, she smiled at him, clearly nervous and blushing while staring at Sandy. She signed her name, and Luther signed his name in the spot for a Parent to give permission. With that done, Trevor quickly made his way back to the counter.

Adrienne took this time to look around the store, and saw many different games that she thought looked very fun. After Sandy and Adrienne's parents were done conversing, Luther came over to Adrienne and asked her if she saw anything she liked.

"Yes, a lot of things here actually." she said happy to see the smile form on Luther's face at that statement. "But I think this one looks great!" she said while holding up a title.

"Ahhhh yes, _Last Daydream XII_ , a classic. I think you would like this one very much."

Luther then went over to the counter and paid for it. Once it was placed into a bag, they all said their goodbyes to Sandy, and were on their way home. After the door closed, the shop phone began to ring. Sandy immediately hovered over to it and picked it up.

"Hello and thank you for calling Playerz, how may I help you. Oh," Sandy perked up excitedly, "hi Mattie, how're the twins? You don't say? Well aren't you proud! OH! Guess what! Luther and Sarah were just in here with someone special! No, not him. They were with, their new baby girl!" There was a very loud squeal of excitement on the other end. "Oh she was adorable Mattie, and such a polite and proper little girl as well! Yep! They're both happier than I've ever seen them, and that's really saying something. But, the best part, was the most ADORABLE little outfit she was wearing!"

 _Meanwhile..._

A few blocks away, the press conference beneath the vandalized billboard was still going. Arthur had to take a moment after getting choked up himself while talking about Thomas, and was comforting a crying Melody in his arms.

 _Please Arceus, please bring our son back to us_.

He was about to say something else, when a series of large multicolored lights went off in a small explosion near the base of the billboard behind them.

Everyone turned and tensed, the patrols readying for a fight. As the fireworks died down, there he stood, the infamous Comedian. He was a bit shorter than most would expect him to be. He was wearing a pair of welder's goggles and gloves while holding a metal pipe defensively in his left hand, his right one fingering a folded fan. His clothes were torn and re-sewn in many places, and he had a tied on gray piece of tattered cloth he was using as a sort of cloak. He stood, eyeing Melody and Arthur and the tensed patrols.

"Everyone, stand down! That's an order!" Sargent Data yelled to the various squads, who reluctantly did so. Careful to watch the boy's every move. Seeing them stand down, the Comedian did the same. He gently laid the pipe down, and slid the fan out and set it down next to the pipe. then he took off his gloves, and removed the goggles, to reveal that he had been wearing a pair of Black Glasses underneath.

 _So THAT'S how he was able to throw off the psychic sentries!_ Sargent Data thought when he saw them. Then the boy removed those as well, and stood there. His black hair was long and wild, tied into a rough ponytail. And his eyes, both a light hazel, were bright and twinkling with a happiness that completely offset the rest of his somber appearance. He looked to the Nobles, and they back at him, and they both immediately knew. "Thomas!" Melody and Arthur shouted simultaneously as they rushed straight for him, to be reciprocated by Thomas yelling "MOM! DAD!" as he ran towards them.

Thomas jumped into their awaiting embrace and hugged both of them as hard as he could. "When we got separated, I didn't know where to find you!" he said as he cried while still hugging.

"I know baby, we searched for you this whole time, we never gave up!" Melody said as she wrapped herself around him, never wanting to let him go.

"We shall never be separated like that again." Arthur said, completely overjoyed.

"And there you have it!" Nadia Whispersnow said as she wiped away a real tear, the cameras were off of the Nobles and back on her. "What was thought to be the work of a sole child criminal mastermind, was in fact the work of a lost child desperately searching for his mother and father. A heartwarming twist to an exciting story. Once more, this is Nadia Whispersnow, signing off."

The news crews, satisfied that they got their big story, quickly started packing up and driving away. The patrols also started to clear out, making sure to give the reunited family their space. Then, a Roselia in a bright blue blouse and jeans came over to them while holding a clipboard.

"Hello there! I'm Emily Springpetal, and I'm from the HAA" she said happily to the Nobles.

"I don't have to go to another family do I" Thomas said worriedly holding tight onto Melody. The Nobles looked to her worriedly.

"Oh course not sweetheart!" she said reassuringly to him and his parents. "We do have to get some legal matters squared away really quickly regarding your Mom and Dad here." she said, handing them a pen and motioning where they needed to sign to accept custody of him.

"And, I think that Sargent Data over there may have some additional matters to discuss with you about some of the things you've done though." she said a little more seriously.

As the Sargent floated over, an Absol dressed also in the usual patrol uniform accompanied him. They both had serious looks on their faces, and Thomas instantly recognized the Absol. Before either one could speak, he untangled himself from his parents' embrace and met them, and looked down.

"I'm sorry...for everything." he sniffled, and tears started to flow freely down his cheeks. The officers looked at one another and then smiled at the boy.

"You did cause quite a bit of damage, but nothing that can't be fixed or washed away." Sargent Data said gently to the boy.

"We just want to make sure that you don't do it again." The Absol said a little more sternly.

"I promise, I won't." he said still sniffling. "Here," he reached into the bag at his side. Both officers tensed again, expecting another trick. What they saw nearly made them faint, and made everyone else in the vicinity gasp.

"Will this pay for the damages?" Thomas held out his hand, which was holding the biggest Nugget anyone there had seen.

Thinking that their silence meant no, he started to quickly pull out more. "Will these cover it?" he asked worried.

"Th-there's no need for that, it's all been fixed Thomas." The Sargent said, still stunned from the sight of the heavy looking bag. "Wherever did you find them?"

"Oh, well, when I was scavenging in this old Team Plasma hideout, I found a secret room filled with them. I thought I could use them to help with my lightning rod." he said while looking down as a wave of guilt washed over him again. Melody quickly slithered over to him and wrapped him in a hug, nuzzling him affectionately.

"Oh sweetie, these nice officers already said that you are forgiven," at which they nodded, "everything's alright now. We're back together, and we're never ever going to be apart again." she tightened her hug a little as Arthur floated over.

"Thank you for not being too harsh on our son Sargent, and thank you as well Officer...?"

"Darkclaw, Lieutenant Darkclaw sir." the Absol said proudly. "We're just happy that he's safe and apparently not going to get up to anymore mischief."

 _Elsewhere, and later..._

Sarah, Adrienne, and Luther had mall made it home after their day out. They had decided to order some pizza for dinner. Sarah had to get started on the screenplay, and Luther and Adrienne had to get started on the gameplay. Luther loaded in Adrienne's new game, and they were off in their own vast cyber world. That is until the doorbell rang when the food was delivered. Luther answered it and paid the Monferno delivery boy, and brought the pizzas to the dining room.

Adrienne saved there place and headed straight for the table as Sarah floated downstairs.

"Ah-ah-a!" Luther said waving a claw at her playfully. "Good little hatchlings was up before dinner."

Adrienne blushed, but nodded as she turned for the nearest bathroom. Once she was done and walking back out, she heard the doorbell ring again.

"Who could that be?" Sarah wondered as she floated over to answer. She opened the door to a Kangaskahn and a Bisharp holding a bunch of shopping bags, accompanied by a younger Kangaskahn and a Pawniard that looked to be the same age. There was also a girl near Adrienne's age in the older Kangaskahn's pouch, staring up with a blush as she sucked on a bright pink pacifier.

"Oh hello Mattie, hi there Andrew, hello there Bruce, Ruth, and a special hello to you too Katie." She had first greeted the Kangaskahn and then the Bisharp, then the younger Kangaskahn, and the Pawniard, and ending with a ruffling of the hair of the girl in the pouch.

"Please come in." As the family entered, Mattie removed Katie from her pouch and handed her to Ruth, who cradled her close and protectively as she rocked her in her red steel arms.

"We came by to see your new baby girl of course!" Mattie said happily. "And to give her a few special presents!" Mattie held up the shopping bags.

 _Oh no_. Adrienne thought as she watched this event unfold before her.

Then Mattie spotted her. "Oh, there's the little one!"

 **What will happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned for a special little surprise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there again readers! This is a very special chapter, as you are all just about to find out. I would like to thank TranscodeNightCat (Author of** _ **Aaron's New Perspective**_ **and** _ **The Rogue Ninja of the Snow**_ **) for working with me on this chapter, as well as Sky hooves (Author of** _ **A New World, A New Journey**_ **) for the supportive and creative ideas. I, of course, would like to thank KenitohMenara (Author of** _ **Rosa's New Perspective**_ **) for giving me permission to write this fun story! If you haven't read any of these stories, well, you need to! Also, while you're at it, you should check out all the other** _ **New Perspective**_ **stories that are out there. I truly hope you enjoy!**

 **Pokemon is owned by Game Freak, Ken Sugimori, and Nintendo.**

"Oooooooh! There's the little precious bundle of cuddliness!" the Kangaskahn said as she loomed over Adrienne, who was cringing away a little. The Kangaskahn was wearing a pair of jeans, and a white blouse. Her Bisharp husband was wearing a pair of Khakis and a green T-shirt with the Scorch Inc. Logo on it.

"Now Mattie," he said softly to his wife, "I think that maybe we shouldn't jump to any concl-"

Mattie quickly scooped Adrienne up into her arms and started cuddling her.

"Who's a cutie?" she asked in baby talk while bopping Adrienne lightly on the nose. "Is it you? I think it is you! Are you the cutie, yes you are, yes you are!" she started to tickle Adrienne's stomach, eliciting a reluctant giggle from the blushing teen.

"Uhm Mattie?" the Bisharp tried again, to no avail, to get his wife's attention. She was far too preoccupied with the babying of Adrienne, who was squirming in an attempt to get away.

"M-m-m-Mrs., uhm, Mattie? Could you please let me down-MPH?!" Mattie took that opportunity to pop a bright pink pacifier into Adrienne's mouth, who immediately froze once she realized what had happened. Then she redoubled her efforts to try and squirm her way out of Mattie's arms, without any luck.

"Why are you such a squirmy Burmy sweetie?" Mattie said as she adjusted her grip. Then she smiled. "Oh, I bet someone needs a new didee!" she said happily as she pulled out of one shopping bag a package of diapers.

Sarah and Luther had been stunned by the display at this point. But when the diapers were brought out, Sarah stepped in to help her blushing little jewel.

"Oh Mattie, we're not really babying Adrienne right now." she said while holding her arms out to Mattie, who reluctantly gave her the girl. We're just letting her get used to her new home after all." Sarah set Adrienne down as she explained this to Mattie.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie." she said ruffling Adrienne's hair.

"Mphmphmphph-" Adrienne blushed some more when she remembered that she still had the binky in her mouth, which she quickly plucked out.

"It's alright." she murmured while looking down, still blushing.

Luther had walked over to her and gently draped one of his wings over her shoulder. She looked up to see him smiling down sympathetically at her. Despite her embarrassment, Mattie introduced herself and her family to her.

"I'm your Aunti Mattie Steele, and this is your Unki Andrew!" she said gesturing to the Bisharp who was now cradling the human girl, who didn't appear to be as embarrassed as when she first entered via her mother's pouch. "This is your wittle bitty cousin Katie," she said while playfully tickling the girl in Andrew's arms, making her laugh, "and these are your bigger cousins, the Twins Bruce," the boy Kangaskahn waved, "and Ruth!" the girl Pawniard happily waved as well. Bruce was wearing a plain white T-shirt and red cargo shorts, while Ruth was wearing a red and black dress.

"Mattie," Andrew said gently again while rocking Katie in his arms, "remember."

Mattie sighed as she looked at her husband, knowing her was right.

"Sorry again sweetie. I guess I'm a little overzealous on the babying from time to time."

Katie gave a huff.

"Oh, what's this? And here I thought you said that you were okay with this treatment?" she said as she happily leaned over Katie.

"I do!" Katie said while clutching a stuffed Pikachu tightly in her arms.

Mattie then planted a kiss on Katie's head, making her smile and blush a little less.

Adrienne still had a bit of a blush as she stepped forward and offered her hand.

"Hello, I'm Adrienne."

Mattie cooed as she shook her hand, as well as when Andrew followed suit.

"Well, sorry for the unexpected drop by Sarah, but I just had to see your new darling little angel! And she's even cuter than how Sandy described her!"

"Ahh." Luther said sagely. "I should've known. Sandy sure does love to gossip."

At that all of the adults nodded.

"On that note," Sarah said in an attempt to change the subject, "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Why yes, thank you." Mattie said as she started to set the shopping bags out of the way.

"I'll order up some more Pizza!" Luther said happily as he walked away, now using a wing to herd Adrienne with him while Sarah helped Mattie with the bags.

"Goodness Mattie! You didn't have to go to all this trouble!" Sarah said as she looked at all of the various shopping bags.

"Oh hush Sarah." Mattie said happily as she set the bags neatly together on a coffee table. "As far as me and Andrew are concerned, you're family. And of course we're going to get some gifts for the newest little addition to our family!"

"Well thank you for doing such a kind thing." Sarah said touched. "And we'll definitely be sure to use them when we convince Adrienne to give the baby treatment a try."

"She seems like such a sweet little thing." Mattie said as they finished putting all of the bags aside. "I'm sure she's not going to fuss too much about it when the time comes."

Back in the kitchen, Luther stopped and looked down at Adrienne.

"I'm so sorry Adrienne." he said as he looked at her with genuine concern. "If I had known that Mattie was going to drop by, I would have warned you to stay back a bit until we explained things to her."

"It's alright," she said and smiled at his concern. "She wasn't trying to be mean or anything. It was just a little embarrassing." She then realized that she was still holding the binky and quickly set it on the kitchen counter. Luther smiled at her display.

"She does that from time to time, especially with her own kids. Although Andrew does try to keep her from crossing certain lines."

"That seems to be putting it mildly." she said smiling.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't think that we had contacted her to force you into babyhood." he said seriously. "We would never do that to you."

"I know, I was just surprised."

"I think that makes three of us." Luther said, sharing a chuckle with her.

"Oh, now where did the little hatchling I saw toddle off to, hmm?" they heard Mattie's voice say.

"Will she try to force me into a onesie if I go back out there?" she asked, half serious.

"No, your mother and Andrew wouldn't let her take it that far." he said.

"She was just about to diaper me."

"Well, they're prepared for her now."

"Okay, I should probably go then."

Luther nodded as he saw her head back out into the dining room.

"There she is! Lookie here Adrienne, we got you some pretty dresses, and just look at these jammies. Oh, and I was worried about whether or not these onseies would fit you, but I think that they'll fit perfectly! Won't you look just precious!"

Luther chuckled and then placed the order for another three pizzas, and then decided to go make sure that Adrienne wasn't going to find herself strapped into a highchair.

Making his way out he saw Sarah talking to Mattie with Adrienne shyly hiding behind her while Mattie held what looked like a baby carrier. He caught her eye and motioned for her to come back over to him, which she quickly did so.

"Maybe it would be best of you went and introduced yourself to the other kids." The twins and Katie were all laughing together as they sat at the table and ate, clearly being given permission to eat first since the adults were all busy conversing while they waited for more fresh pizza to arrive.

Adrienne cautiously walked over to them and said hello. Katie seemed to be around her age and was roughly her height. The twins, however, were a bit bigger than her. Not nearly as big as their parents, but definitely big.

"Hiya!" Bruce said happily as she sat down next to him. He started to rub the back of his head. "Sorry about our Mom. She does kinda do that sometimes."

"Or a lot of the time." Katie said as Ruth used a butter knife to cut her slices into much smaller slices for her. "Adrienne noticed that Katie was wearing a bib with a blue Ducklett on it. Next to her was a sippy cup with a pink lid filled with some kind of juice. Seeing Adrienne eye her babyishness, Katie blushed.

"Soooooooo, I guess you're not used to seeing the whole baby stuff." Katie said nervously.

"I've seen a little bit before."

"Well, I didn't want any part of it when I first got captured." Katie said as Ruth finished cutting up her pizza into bite sizes. "But now me and Mommy and Daddy worked out a deal. I'll have some baby days, and I'll have some big girl days." she then opened her mouth so Ruth could fly a piece in. She ate it and giggled happily while Ruth smiled proudly.

"There's my happy baby sister!" The Pawniard cooed happily at her while flying another bite into her mouth, making plane noises the whole time.

"I take it that today is a baby day?"

"Heh, yeah." Katie answered as Ruth readied another forkful for her.

"So you two are twins?" Adrienne asked while trying not to stare at a girl roughly her own age dressed and fed like a baby.

"Yup! We may not look alike, but we are!" Bruce answered.

"And now we're a big brother and sister!" Ruth said excitedly as she continued to feed Katie, who continued to happily eat the pizza as it was fed to her.

"It's actually not so bad. Getting babied I mean." Katie said as she lifted her sippi cup to her mouth to drink.

"I don't think I want to get babied though." Adrienne confessed.

"Well, your parents seem like they would respect that." Bruce said as he finished off a slice. Seeing an opportunity, he picked Katie up and put her in his pouch. She only fussed a little bit, until he stared to feed her himself while Ruth started on her own slices. Adrienne grabbed a few slices and began to eat with them in companionable silence until all their parents started to take seats around them, the pizza having been delivered again.

"So," Sarah said as she started fixing everyone's plates, "have you four been getting along?" Sarah smiled at them saying yes, and at Katie as she was drinking from her sippi cup some more.

"Oh Adrienne!" Mattie said while looking at her. " I also brought special for you this pretty little dress!" Mattie held up a very large dress. It had a lower half that was long and bright pink, a white lace upper half with a bright yellow collar. The pink part was in a pattern that almost looked like long pink crystals.

 _That looks kinda like a Diancie's...oh Mega Evolution!_

Adrienne was actually impressed with the craftsmanship it must've taken to create the dress.

"I found a specialty shop that makes custom clothes for human children to look more like their parents!" Mattie excitedly explained as she held the dress out across the table to her. Adrienne took it gently, not wanting to ruin it by setting it on a slice of pizza.

"Mattie, that must have cost quite a bit!" Sarah said shocked at the gesture.

"I couldn't resist when I heard about your new baby!" she said, completely oblivious of Adrienne's blush. Sarah noticed the girl looking around for a place to set the dress without getting a stain on it. She gently took it from her.

"A dress this pretty needs to go someplace safe." she said as she started to head upstairs to Adrienne's room.

"Oh, I was hoping to see her in it before we're on our way." Mattie said a little put out.

"It's okay Mattie." Andrew said as he gently patted her arm. "I'm sure that she'll wear it next time we come over."

"Oh, all right." Mattie said a little disappointed.

"Thank you." Adrienne said trying to stay polite.

"You're most welcome sweetie."

"Mattie?" Luther asked. "How could you get a dress that intricate custom made in just one day?"

"Well that specialty shop, the Noble House, is very fast at custom jobs. That elegant little beauty was made in just a half and hour!"

"That's incredible!" Luther said suddenly thinking about Adrienne dressed in a Charmander themed onesie.

"That's not even the most amazing part!" Sarah had returned in time to hear most of the conversation.

"The woman who runs it is an Arbok, and does most of the work herself!"

 _Meanwhile..._

"I was inspired make these Pokemon themed baby clothes the day little Thomas tried to make himself look more like an Ekans!" Melody said to the reporter, a male Beedrill was listening intently. Next to the armchair that he was sitting in was a Wartortle holding a camera trained on them.

Melody and Thomas were sitting on the couch in their living room. Melody's tail was protectively wrapped around him, as though she were afraid that he would just wander off. Arthur was still busy setting up Thomas' room, they had all been pitching in when the doorbell rang, and the reporter has asked for an interview. Arthur was hurrying to finish the room off before going out and talking about his family.

 _I hope I show up on_ _these_ _cameras._ he thought nervously. That was until he came across a very familiar looking book.

"How did young Thomas do that?"

"He first found some purple paint and painted the clothes he had been wearing. Then, after he had put them back on, he just started to paint himself all over. Then he came running up to me saying "Look Mommy, I'm an Ekans now!""

Thomas blushed at that, remembering that day very vividly. The he saw Arthur float in.

"Dad! Please, you gotta get Mom to stop...Dad?" He looked around at where Arthur had been, only to hear his voice right behind him say "This one's my absolute favorite! It's from when he tried to make himself look more like his Mommy! And this one is where we had to give him a bath to scrub off all of the paint."

"DAD!"

"Oh, and here's the one where he tried to look more like his Daddy!" Melody gushed. Thomas could kind of remember that part. Thinking on it some more he seemed to recall that it involved a dress-"Moooooooom! Not that one!"

 _3 Days Later..._

After the Mattie incident, as Adrienne liked to call it, not very much else had happened that would qualify as being eventful. She played some games with Luther, and even Sarah gave it a try. Sarah actually had to spend quite a bit of time working on her screenplay some more. Then the day of the tournament approached.

When Adrienne first signed up for it, she thought that it would just be like playing back at home with Luther. When she, Luther, and Sarah entered _Playerz_ , she started to get a little nervous. She saw the special monitors for the players as well as the ones for those not playing in the tournament to watch whatever player they chose. After Luther led her over to the sign in sheet, while still holding her hand.

"Nervous?" he asked while gently squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Maybe a little." Adrienne said as she signed her name.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll do just fine." he said reassuringly.

Adrienne smiled. Just then a Kirlia walked up. She was wearing a shop T-shirt with a nametag. It said Rachel. She had a purple streak in her hair. "All signed in are we?" she asked happily.

"Yep." Adrienne said.

"Awww, you're an excited little Charmander aren't you?" she cooed.

Adrienne blushed and lowered her hood. She had decided to wear the Charmander hoodie. The Kirlia led them back over to a special section where the contestants and their families were to wait.

"We're just waiting on a few more, then we can get this show on the road Mr. Scorch."

"That's just fine Rachel, and please, call me Luther." he said as he picked Adrienne up and set her on his lap just as Sarah floated over.

"Sure thing Luther." she said as she excitedly moved amongst the various children and Pokemon of all ages.

"Ummmmm..." Adrienne said.

"Oh! I'm sorry I keep doing that sweetie, I guess that it's just a force of habit." Luther said looking sheepish.

"It's okay." Adrienne said while giving him a quick hug, and he responded by wrapping his wing around her.

As more and more contestants started to arrive, Adrienne saw something that caught her eye. It was the boy from the other day, dressed similarly, but now wearing a black hoodie with Emolga-like ears at the very top of the hood, which also had two yellow dots on each side, and yellow wing flaps on the sides of the whole hoodie. It also had an Emolga Tail attachment that the Emolga he walked in with kept playfully tugging on. She saw Rachel walk right up to them and say something, and then ruffle the top of his head. The boy immediately pulled the hood down and opened the hoodie itself, to reveal the same shirt she had seen him wearing that very same day.

She continued to watch him as he and his family, his father was a Marrowack, headed to their own section nearby. Then he looked up and saw her watching him, so she quickly looked away. Soon, names were being called out and controllers, headsets, and gamer monitors were brought over to the various contestants. Adrienne quickly logged on and decided to choose to be a Charmander who had mastered art of the inner flame. She saw that the Emolga boy had logged on as a Marowack. They both looked up and locked eyes. Adrienne then noticed Luther look his way, and wink at him.

Just then, Trevor walked to the center of everyone gathered there. He started speaking when the room went silent.

"The rules for this tournament are simple. Your goals are to progress through the dungeons and collect power-ups. The game will end when either of you are defeated in battle or when all five of the dungeons have been cleared. You will win if you defeat your opponent or if you clear the five floors before them. The winner advances to the next round, and the champion shall receive a new controller, and a copy of Luther Scorch's newest game when it comes on to the market." As Trevor finished speaking, Luther got up and excitedly walked over to where he stood.

"I will make this as brief as I can. I am so excited to have all of you here, and I am so happy to announce our newest family member, Adrienne Scorch! he waved her over. She couldn't help but smile as she walked over with a blush on her face. She stood by him, with a wing protectively around her shoulders as their picture was taken by a photographer. "Let's get the tournament started!" he roared as he and Adrienne walked back to their section and watched their monitors.

Adrienne's first opponent was a Drapion. At first, she just focused on trying to steer clear of them. However, she soon found herself cornered while they were readying a Sludge Bomb attack. She then saw that she had collected a speed boost powerup and quickly used it. Suddenly she was twice as fast ad managed to dodge the Sludge Bomb. She readied a Flamethrower attack and hit her opponent dead on. Then she finished them off with a powerful Metal Claw.

She had advanced to the next round. Her next opponents were a Hypno, a Trevenant, a Raticate, and a Sigilyph. She took them all on head on after the Drapion and won handily. Then, she made it to the finals. And so did the Marowack. Just then, Luther got up and headed to the center of the room once more.

"I would first like both opponents to shake hands and wish each other a good game." The boy and Adrienne both stood up and walked over towards one another and did just that. They both smiled.

"Let's start the final round!"

Then they all back in their sections and started the playing.

Adrienne was searching for him throughout the dungeon when she saw a Bone Club heading straight for her. She dodged it and shot back an Ember attack. The embers started a fire behind him that prevented any escape. She was about to fire off a Flamethrower attack, when he suddenly vanished into some sort of passage that didn't exist a few moments before. She followed him to the next floor. Luther chuckled at seeing Adrienne's initial confusion. She was pursuing him closely through the labyrinth, and he was clearly trying to loose him.

She was able to corner him and readied another Flamethrower attack. Suddenly, he vanished from sight altogether. There was no passage that he could've gone. Then it clicked in Adrienne's mind.

 _He used a power-up!_

Then she saw some tracks.

"You're not getting away that easily!" she said into the headset.

"We'll se." was his reply.

Adrienne figured that he was about to try something, and wasn't surprised to see the bone club extended around a corner to try and trip her up. She used a Mega Kick to knock it out of his hands. She then knocked him to the ground with a Metal Claw attack. She used another Metal Claw, but he had reached his bone and used it to block her attack. He then shoved her off and used Dig to get away. Adrienne pursued him again and then realized where he was heading, went to the end of the dungeon instead, to head him off. It worked. He appeared and she was waiting for him.

He looked around quickly and then used Low Sweep. She dodged it easily, only to have him strike high. It was a direct hit.

"Let's finish this!" she heard the boy say in her ear. He jumped high and slammed down hard on her with the bone club, making her avatar faint. He had won.

"And the winner is Aaron!" Trevor shouted over the cheers from the rest of the store. Luther was handed the controller and the voucher for the free copy. Aaron was escorted over to them as Sarah rubbed Adrienne's back. Luther congratulated the boy and handed him his prizes. The photographer took a couple of pictures of Luther and the boy shaking hands. After they were done with that, he walked over to Adrienne.

"Hi I'm Aaron. You may know me as Solo or the Renegade. You did really well during the tournament." he said as they shook hands again. Adrienne quickly remembered reading some news reports about that name and told him so.

"I'm Adrienne, but I've also apparently been called the Lady Knight. You're not too bad yourself."

"So, how're you settling in." he asked.

"I guess I'm still getting used to it, but I gotta say that it's real nice to actually have parents who care about me." she said with a slight blush, motioning to her hoodie.

At that moment, Aarons mother came over and flipped his Emolga hood up.

"It's getting cold out now sweetie." she said as her husband came over. Then, Adrienne's parents came over to the two and introduced each other. She learned that Aaron's Mom and Dad were named Amanda and Mark. Before either of them knew it, a playdate was being decided on. Then Mark, Amanda, and Sarah decided to schedule a sleepover, causing the two to blush, and decided to work out the details at a cafe decided to stay behind and watch the two at the game shop while they looked around. Their parents weren't gone very long, and soon had a date decided for the sleepover. They said their goodbyes, and the Scorches were walking home.

"Did you have fun sweetie?" Sarah asked while they were walking home holding hands.

"You bet!" Adrienne said excitedly. It had been the most fun she had had in a while.

Luther then smiled and walked in front of her and bent down in front of her.

"May I interest a certain little hatchling with a Grumpiggyback ride?"

"Uhhhhhh." Adrienne blushed, at a loss for words.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this project! Tune in next time for more cuteness!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers! I am so happy to bring you chapter 8 of** _ **Adrienne's New Perspective**_ **! Once more I would like to give a thank you to KenitohMenara (author of** _ **Rosa's New Perspective**_ **)for giving me permission to write my own** _ **New Perspective**_ **story. I also am again thanking Sky Hooves (author of** _ **A New World, A New Journey)**_ **for their wonderful ideas and critiques. I genuinely hope that you all enjoy!**

Adrienne's New Perspective (Chapter 8)

by

Spyder Rider

Adrienne stared at Luther, knelt down a bit to make it easier for Adrienne to climb up onto his back.

 _May I interest a certain little hatchling in a Grumpiggyback ride?_ the question rang in her head making her blush. Then, she noticed Luther look slightly disappointed as he started to stand back up.

"Uh...sure." she said, feeling guilty that she may have hurt his feelings. Immediately, his face broke out in a wide grin as he knelt back down and Sarah lifted her up onto his back. Looking at Sarah, she saw her smile as well with a look if pride on her face. Luther then stood up, and curled his wings protectively around Adrienne, and the family started walking again.

 _I guess that this isn't so bad._ Adrienne thought as they walked for a few blocks. The entire time, Pokemon that they had passed had seen the girl in the Charmander hoodie riding on the back of her Charizard father and commented on how cute she looked. Adrienne started blushing furiously.

"You know Adrienne," Sarah said happily up to her as they continued to walk, "if you keep blushing this often, I may just have to change my little pet name for you from Jewel to Ruby!"

This actually made Adrienne giggle a little and Luther chuckle.

"How can she be your little Ruby when she's Daddy's little Hatchling." he said with a smile as Adrienne started to blush again. Adrienne tried to look away in the hopes that maybe she could see something to change the subject, when she noticed that the way they were heading wasn't the normal route home.

"Where are we going?" Adrienne asked curiously.

"Well, after all of the excitement of the tournament, I though that maybe you would like to see the place where those games are made." He said as they entered a building with the name Scorch Inc. on the side.

 _It must be at least thirty stories tall!_ Adrienne thought to herself, impressed.

They entered through the sliding glass doors into the warm lobby, and were greeted by the Tentecruel receptionist.

"Well hello there Mr. and Mrs. Scorch! What brings you two here today OH!" she said suddenly seeing Adrienne riding on Luther's back still wrapped protectively in his wings.

"Is that?" she asked stunned.

"Yup! Sheila, I'd like to introduce you to our new daughter, Adrienne." he said as he unwrapped his wings and picked her off of his shoulders. Instead of putting her down, though, he just stood there happily cradling her. Before Adrienne could ask to be set down, Sheila quickly picked the girl out of his arms and started to cradle her in her own tentacles.

"She is just the cutest little thing!" Sheila exclaimed excitedly as she started rocking Adrienne, whose blush threatened to burst into flames.

 _Not again!_ she thought as she remembered the Mattie incident. She looked to Sarah for help. Sarah, seeing what was happening quickly floated over.

"Oh Sheila, actually Adrienne is still a little uncomfortable being held like that." she said gently, once again saving her from an overzealously cuddly Pokemon as Sheila apologized and set her down with a pat on her head. Adrienne was lost in thought however, after hearing Sarah say that. She felt a little bad about that, as though she was being ungrateful whenever she asked Luther or Sarah to put her down when all that they wanted was to just hold her.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Scorch, I have some wonderful news!" Sheila said happily, snapping Adrienne back to attention as she noticed that Sarah was holding her hand.

"Please Sheila, I prefer to just be called Luther." he sated in a voice that suggested that he had said the same thing many times, and more than likely would continue to say many more times to come.

"Shaun and I," she continued as though Luther hadn't said anything, "are officially going to be parents!"

"Congratulations Sheila!" Sarah said genuinely happy. "Do you know when you're going to bring your child home?"

"Next Wednesday is when we're going to pick up our new little baby girl!" she squealed.

"That's wonderful!" Luther said excitedly as he rested a claw on Adrienne's shoulder.

"Her name is Lily, and she had the most beautiful smile! Maybe she could make for a good playmate for Adrienne?"

Adrienne, not liking where this was heading and feeling nature calling, asked for the directions to the nearest restroom.

"Just through that door, down the hall, third door on your right sweetie." Sheila said while patting Adrienne on the head, making her blush.

Adrienne went down the hall, which had a few more turns than she was expecting, but managed to find the ladies room. Once she was finished, she exited and started to head back the way she came. Except, when she opened the door, she figured that she must've taken a wrong turn, for she was standing in the company's daycare.

Looking around, she saw a number of human children, all of them dressed like toddlers and babies and being treated as such by the various Pokemon daycare workers. She was about to walk out and resume her search for the lobby, when a shadow fell over her.

"Well who do we have here?" said a happy bubbly voice. Adrienne turned around to see who the speaker was, to find herself looking at a large Tangrowth in a bright green summer dress looking down at her happily.

"I'm sorry, I got lost looking for the lobby, I'll show myself out." she said as she started for the door.

"Ah ah ah, sweetie." the Tangrowth said cutting her off from the door and picking her up. "That trick won't work on me, you're just going to have to stay here until your Mommy or Daddy come to pick you up." she said waving a vine finger and then lightly bopping her on the nose with it. She then started to carry Adrienne over to a very large playpen.

"Wait! I'm serious! I just got lost on my way back from the bathroom is all!" she said in a panic to the Tangrowth who was clearly only half listening.

"What's that sweetie, you need the potty?" she asked sweetly.

"No, I said-MURMPH" Adrienne was cut off by having a pacifier shoved into her mouth, again.

 _At that moment..._

"Oh Adrienne!" Sarah called into the ladies room, waiting for a response that was not forthcoming. "Adrienne?"

Sarah floated in and still heard no response, and seeing that all of the stall doors were open, and clearly vacant, she began to worry. "Adrienne!" she called out in the halls, looking around as Luther walked through the door to the lobby.

"What's wrong Sarah?"

"I can't find Adrienne!" she said, starting to become frantic, calling out Adrienne's name again and again.

"Honey, please calm down, I'm sure she's okay, she might have gotten a little lost in the halls." Luther said putting a comforting claw on both of her shoulders. "Let's head on over to Derek in the security room, we can see on camera where she is." he then lead her by the hand to another door, which led to a room filled with television screens being monitored by a Swalot in a security guard's uniform, obviously tailored to his body type.

"Hey there Luther, Oh hey Sarah, how can I help you today?" Derek said suddenly noticing the serious looks on their faces.

"Our new daughter may be lost in the halls and we were hoping to try and find her." Luther said as Sarah clutched both of her hands together worriedly.

"Oh yeah. Sheila said you guys were showing a cute little human hatchling around." he said with a chuckle as he began to fiddle with various knobs and push several buttons making the big monitor change pictures to where the Scorches believe she had wandered near.

"Shelia already told you?" Luther asked slightly puzzled at how quickly the word had spread.

"Oh yeah, she sent out a mass memo alerting everyone in the building to be on the lookout for you two with a little cutie dressed as a Charmander in tow, and also that she seems to really like being held." Derek said flashing the memo.

 _Looks like I need to have another talk with Sheila._ he thought with a slight smile.

"Aha! There's the little rugratatta!" Derek said with a smile, replaying Adrienne entering the new daycare and trying to leave, to only be picked up by Tania, the newest Tangrowth daycare employee.

"So she's safe." Sarah said breathing a sigh of relief. Luther smiled at seeing Sarah's near frantic expression disappear. They thanked Derek and happily left his room, turning down the right hall to get to the nursery when a thought struck them.

"Tania, I seem to remember something important about her." Luther said as he scratched his head.

"Oh, she's Mattie's former teammate, the one who adopted her old trainer." Sarah replied, happy that nothing bad had happened to her little Jewel.

"Oh that's right, she's the one who...was really aggressive with the infant treatment." he said as Adrienne's true predicament dawned on him, and Sarah shortly after. They quickly made their way to the daycare.

 _Hold on Adrienne! We're coming!_

 _Meanwhile..._

"Now now now, there's no need to be fussy." the Tangrowth said as she lowered the squirming girl into the very large playpen. "If you need to use the potty or need a changie, just call for one of us and we'll be more than happy to help you. Until then, you just have a little fun during the rest of playtime, and naptime is right around the corner!" she said as she winked happily to Adrienne before going off to attend to a crying child.

Adrienne immediately spit out the pacifier and tried to climb the side of the mesh wiring of the playpen, but couldn't get her fingers in between the mesh itself. Giving up, she started to look around for any means of escape, when she saw a familiar face walking towards her.

"Hi Adrienne!" Katie said happily. Today, she was wearing a legless onesie that make her look like a baby Kangaskahn, there was an obvious diaper bulge around her waist.

"Hi Katie, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Adrienne said as she looked the girl over, who was clearly not embarrassed at all to be wearing such a juvenile outfit.

"My Daddy works here, and Mommy had to take Bruce and Ruth to their dentist appointment today, also she's shopping for my birthday party next week and doesn't want me trying to look at my presents early." she explained as she sat down with an audible crinkle and started to stack some blocks with a different Unown on each side.

"Hey Katie." Adrienne said.

"Yeah?" Katie answered looking up from the little city she was building.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I believe you just did, but sure." Katie said with a happy smirk.

"Are you really okay with being dressed like a baby?"

Katie stopped her building and thought for a moment about how best to answer.

"At first, I wasn't remotely comfortable with the idea. But Mommy and Daddy, especially Mommy, really wanted me to try it." Katie explained as she resumed construction on her city. "Eventually, I agreed to do some small stuff. Riding in Mommy's pouch, letting them feed me with a bib and high chair, and eventually letting them put me in a diaper for a day."

"Weren't you embarrassed?"

"Of course! But...," she said with a happy smile and a faraway look, "it also felt good. I felt safe and loved, and it was nice to go back in a way."

Adrienne sat down next to her, letting her words sink in.

"Not to mention," Katie continued with a slight blush, "Mommy's pouch is really warm and comfy, and a great place to take naps!"

"But what about your independence?"

"I can still be independent if I want, and Mommy and Daddy will still love me anyways. I just know that no matter what they'll always be there for me. I just like being the baby of the family more!" with that Katie handed the last block to Adrienne, who was still deep in thought over what Katie just said. She looked at the block with a ? Unown facing her, and set it on top of the tallest tower in the block town.

"And now it's a masterpiece!" Katie said standing up and grabbing Adrienne's hand, making her do the same.

"Now for the finishing touches." she said with a wink and started to roar as if she was a Tyranitar and knock a building over. Then she looked at Adrienne with a happy smile that she partially returned. Adrienne then made a cry like a Aggron and knocked over a tower herself. The two girl continued to lay waste to the block city, and when all was left in ruins they shared a giggle.

"Well now are you two precious little angels playing nicely?" said the Tangrowth as she leaned over the side of the playpen. Adrienne saw a nametag on her dress reading _Tania_. "So, does anyone need a changie?" she asked as she first picked up Katie who blushed a bit but did not resist as Tania unsnapped the two buttons at her crotch so that she could check her diaper's condition. "Wet, just as I suspected." she said while bouncing Katie in her arms, then she turned towards Adrienne.

"How about you sweetie? Are your trainers still dry?' she asked as she reached to pull down Adrienne's jeans.

"I don't wear trainers, and I'm fine." she said as she backed away from the encroaching vine arm. "Also, I'm nit supposed to be here!"

"Now, now, now." Tania said as her ever growing vine arm cornered Adrienne in the playpen and started to unbuckle her belt. "There no need to tell fibs little one, you wouldn't be here if this wasn't where you belong." she said as she managed to pull the poor struggling girl's pants down and check her underwear.

"Big girl undies?" she said genuinely confused. "Well, a little rebel like you probably got ahold of those in an attempt to feel grown up again. Don't worry sweetie, lot's of humans wear trainers and even diapers. It's nothing you have to feel embarrassed about." Tania said as she scooped up Adrienne who was trying to pull her pants back up but was constantly having her hands batted away by Tania, all the while Katie tried desperately to explain that Adrienne wasn't being babied at this time.

"Now don't you go and start fibbing too." Tania said sternly to the second girl in her arms just before she laid both of them down on two changing tables near one another. She then began using multiple vines to change Katie and attempt to hold Adrienne down and put her in a pair of pink Pull-Ups with a picture of a singing Jigglypuff with pink music notes floating next to it.

Despite Adrienne's best efforts, Tania managed to work her shoes off as well as her jeans.

"If a certain someone doesn't stop struggling then their getting a time-out and an early nap!" Tania said as she finally managed to pull Adrienne's pink panties off and slide the training pants up her legs, fitting them snugly around her waist. Defeated, Adrienne laid back, silently crying, as her jeans were pulled up over her new trainers and her shoes were put back on.

"There we go, two sweet, freshly padded little girls." Tania said as she threw the panties into the diaper pail as she finished rediapering Katie, who could olnly stare in shock at what just happened to her new friend.

"Now," Tania continued as she cradled both girls in her arms, heading towards a set of high chairs, "since little miss fussy butt was more than a little squirmy," she said as she patted Adrienne's bottom and causing a crinkling sound, "you're going to be eating lunch in a highchair just like your friend here." She then opened two trays of two high chairs, and set both girls in and buckled them up before locking the trays into place. Adrienne suddenly started to struggle again.

"Oh no little missy, you calm down right now or else you're having a nap in a crib." Tania said as she carried over a tray with four jars of baby food and two large bottles of milk, clearly intent on feeding each girl a babyish meal. She opened one jar of mashed Pecha berries and stirred it with a pink plastic spoon. Then she lifted a spoonful and started to "fly" it towards Adrienne's tightly closed mouth. It was at that point that Luther and Sarah barged through the nursery door and saw Adrienne.

"Stop right there!" Luther said angrily suddenly making Tania shrink away from Adrienne, spoon still held tightly in her vines.

"Mr. Scorch, what's the matter?" she said looking back and forth from Adrienne in her Charmander hoodie to the angry Charizard who is her boss. Then it clicked in her mind. "Oh, is this your little girl?" she asked nervously. He ignored her, instead looking at Adrienne's tearstained face. He walked over and said nothing as he unbuckled her and carried her over to Sarah, who held her close, trying to comfort her. Then Luther turned a withering gaze towards Tania, and it seemed to affect her literally.

"Would you mind telling me what it is that you think that you were doing to my daughter Tania?" he said in a low rumble of a voice that did nothing to conceal his anger.

"Well I was just trying to feed her some lunch, and she was acting a bit fussy..." she trailed off at seeing the look in his eye.

"And when this new arrival appeared in your midst, without anyone signing her in, you just picked her up and carried her over to a playpen, not even bothering to try and find out if she should even be here?" he asked, his anger mounting. Tania had tears in her eyes now, worried that she was about to lose the job she had just gotten. Other Pokemon employees were herding children away from where Tania and Luther were standing. Adrienne had recovered from her shock and asked Sarah to let her down. She immediately walked over to Luther and took one of his hands.

"Dad please, it was just a mistake." she said as she looked up into his eyes. Instantly his anger vanished as he realized what Adrienne just said. "Adrienne,...that's the first time you've called me Dad!" he said as he bent down and hugged her close, his wings draping her. He then picked her up and happily nuzzled her.

"Miss Adrienne was it?" Tania asked tentatively. Both Luther and Adrienne looked at the Tangrowth, who looked at them both very remorsefully. "I'm so very sorry for the mix up! I'm very very very sorry!" she said quickly.

"Tania." Luther said seriously.

"Yes sir?" she asked a little fearfully.

"I'm going to count this as an honest mistake, however, it is important that you have someone confirm that a child has been signed in as well as to make sure that the parents' wishes as to how that child be treated are written down somewhere to be consulted."

"Y-y-y-yes sir, I promise that this will never happen again! I'm so sorry!" she said on the verge of tears again.

"I forgive you, and from what Adrienne said, it would seem that my hatchling does as well. Just try to remember that some parents are not out to baby their children as fast as others or in some cases even at all." and he started towards the door with Adrienne held close, Sarah following them.

"I will sir!" Tania called after them, while wiping away a some more tears.

While being carried, Adrienne's Pull-up kept making faint crinkle sounds, thankfully Sarah and Luther didn't seem to hear it.

"Are you all right sweetie?" Sarah asked her as they started to head on home. Adrienne briefly considered telling them about the trainers, but was too afraid that her Dad might go off on Tania again. Not to mention she was very embarrassed by the fact that she was wearing it.

"N-n-no Mom, I'm fine." she said, blushing. Sarah smiled wide at that, and hugged Adrienne while she was still in Luther's arm. Adrienne smiled, knowing how happy she had made them feel.

As they passed by Pokemon on the way home, she kept thinking that they knew she was wearing training pants while her Dad carried her.

 _No one knows, no one can possibly know!_ she thought to herself furiously. Fearing that at any moment Luther would somehow feel it through her jeans and realize what she was wearing, she asked him if she could walk when they arrived at a crosswalk.

"Sure thing princess." he said with a chuckle as he set her down while still holding her hand. At the crosswalk was another family, consisting of a Noivern mother, a Tyranitar father, and a redheaded boy holding each of their hands while looking very displeased. As he saw Adrienne in her Charmander hoodie be set down by Luther, the hoodie raised up for a few moments and he could clearly see the top of her training pants sticking out. When she sensed that he was staring at her and looked at him, he scowled at her. Then, after the two families crossed, they went their separate ways, with the angry boy continuing to shoot Adrienne dirty looks as they rounded a corner.

 _What was that all about?_ she thought as she and her parents continued on home, completely unaware that if she raised her arms up, her Pull-up would be on view for the world to see. They continued onward towards home with no major incidents. They passed by a few more Pokemon, as well as a couple of patrols that smiled at the family and Adrienne, with one Luxray commenting at how cute she looked. Eventually, they made it back, and all three entered the front door. As soon as she stepped over the threshold, Adrienne quickly darted upstairs towards her room.

When she entered, she shut the door and immediately began kicking off her shoes and then pulling down her jeans. Once she had stepped out of the jeans, she just stood there for a moment, and stared at her reflection. The hood was up, open to show her yellow shirt. Other than that, she was only wearing her orange socks and the pink Pull-up. It was then she noticed that the yellow pacifier from earlier had been clipped onto the inside of her hoodie by a string. Looking at her reflection and then looking at the pacifier, she slowly put it in her mouth, and stared at her reflection once more.

 _I look just like a toddler._ she thought. Oddly enough, the sight embarrassed her, but it didn't upset her. Her thoughts were racing as she considered just going back downstairs dressed like this.

 _They're going to ask me to try this anyway, why not just get it over with?_ she internally asked herself.

 _Could I...be happy like this?_ She then remembered what Katie had said about it being nice to go back, to be the baby of the family. And how she could stop doing that at any time she wanted, she just didn't want to.

 _I guess that I am already wearing it...maybe...this could just be a test run._ As she reasoned to herself, she didn't hear Sarah knock on the door and ask her if she was alright. After losing her today, Sarah gently opened the door to make sure she was alright. Adrienne saw the door opening and stood there, her training pants on full display, binky in her mouth, with a look on her face like a Deerling caught in headlights.

"Oh sweetie, did that also happen at the daycare?" Sarah asked concerned as she floated over to Adrienne and hugged her, then went over to her dresser to grab a pair of "big girl" underwear.

"Yes." she said after taking the pacifier out and letting it hang. "Mom?" she asked, making Sarah stop and look at her.

"I think...I'll give some babying...a try." she forced out.

Sarah said nothing for the longest time, and then pulled her into another hug. "Oh, my precious little jewel, you don't have to do that for us just because of what happened today."

"I know...it's just that..." she looked at her feet.

"Just what sweetie?"

"While I was in the daycare, Katie was there as well, and we talked about the babying for a little bit." she said as she started to make eye contact with Sarah, steeling herself for however she may react to what she was about to say.

"And...I've decided that I am willing to try it." she forced out. Sarah stared at her again for a moment, and then broke out into a smile as she hugged her again.

"Oh sweetie, I can't tell you how excited I am to hear you say that!"

"But...can we take it a bit slow though?" Adrienne asked.

"Of course. We can ease you into it, and see how far you would like to go, and stop wherever you feel comfortable."

"Thank you." Adrienne smiled while she blushed.

"Well come on then!" Sarah said as she tugged Adrienne's hand out of the bedroom door.

"Where are we going?" Adrienne asked, suddenly afraid that they were going outside.

"We just have to show your Daddy how cute you look in your little trainers as we tell him the great news!

 _Oh boy...what have I just agreed to._ Adrienne groaned internally. Although, seeing how happy Sarah was, she decided to just go with it for now.

 _At least it's not an actual diaper._ she thought.

 _...Yet._


	9. Chapter 9

Adrienne's New Perspective (Chapter 9)

by

Spyder Rider

 **Helloooooooooooooo Readers! I am happy to bring to you yet another awesome collaboration from myself and the gifted mind of my friend TranscodeNightCat and their story** _ **Aaron's New Perspective**_ **! I would also like to give thanks to my other friend Sky Hooves (author of** _ **A New World, A New Journey**_ **) for their excellent ideas and suggestions. And of course I would like to thank KenitohMenara for granting me permission to write my own** _ **New Perspective**_ **story. If you weren't aware, they are the author of the original** _ **New Perspective**_ **story,** _ **Rosa's New Perspective**_ **, so be sure to read that as well if you haven't already!**

 **Pokemon is owned by Game Freak, Ken Sugimori, and Nintendo.**

Adrienne, who was dressed in her Charmander hoodie, which was open to reveal the yellow shirt she was wearing underneath, her orange socks, a pair of pink training pants, and nothing else; was being led downstairs by the hand by Sarah, who was excitedly pulling her along.

"Oooooooh, your Daddy is going to be so excited to know that you're willing to give it a try sweetie!" she said, sounding pretty excited herself.

 _Did I really agree to wear training pants?_ Adrienne thought to herself with a blush.

As they entered the living room, they saw Luther sitting on the couch with a sad look on his face. His wings were drooping, and he heaved a heavy sigh. Sarah had rarely seen him like this, and Adrienne had never seen him like this at all. Aside from how angry he was at the daycare earlier, she had only ever seen Luther with a happy smile on his face.

"Luther what's the matter?" Sarah asked as she let go of Adrienne's hand and floated over to him, with a worried look on her face.

"It's my job to make sure Adrienne is safe and happy, and today I failed. She was forcibly babied against her will, probably scared out of her mind, and it's all my fault. Not to mention she probably won't want to have anything to do with any kind of babying at all. I meant every word about what I said about loving her even if she didn't want to be babied, but I still was really excited for her to at least try it. Now she'll probably hate me if I bring it up." he explained without looking up.

"Oh Luther." Sarah said as she hugged him. "It was just as much my fault for not following her to the bathroom myself. I've gotten lost in those halls before, and I should've been with her. If we had both gotten lost together, the situation at the daycare would have never happened."

Adrienne felt rotten as she realized that she had really made her parents worry about her. Ters started to well in her eyes as she ran over to Luther and climbed into his lap.

"It was just a mix-up Dad." she cried as she hugged him too, a look of surprise on his face as he got a good look at her. Then he hugged her and Sarah both back. After the released each other, Luther inspected Adrienne's current outfit a bit more, much to her embarrassment.

"Adrienne, did Tania put you in those trainers?" he asked still confused.

"Yeah, she thought I was supposed to be wearing them and had stolen a pair of big-girl underwear instead." she said. Then, seeing him start to get angry, she quickly added, "She wasn't trying to be mean Dad! It was just an honest mistake, besides..." she said looking down.

"Besides what sweetie?" Luther asked as he protectively draped his wings around her shoulders.

"I've decided to wear them now...to try a little babying." she said blushing redder than she ever had.

"You know you don't have to do that just to make me feel better sweetie." he said smiling at her.

"I know...I'm just willing to give it a try is all." she said still blushing.

Suddenly, she was picked up into a very strong hug and then cradled by Luther who looked down at her with the most excited grin on his face. "I promise you Adrienne, that we will only go as far with the babying as you're willing to go." he said while ricking her, and then seeing her paci still clipped to her hoodie, he promptly popped it into her mouth. Which she immediately took out.

"Sorry." he said, now blushing himself.

"It's okay." Adrienne smiled.

"Oh Adrienne, I'm so proud of you!" Sarah said as she floated back in with a camera and snapped a picture of her in her trainers while being cradled by Luther.

 _That's probably not going to be the only embarrassing picture Mom takes of me._

While Adrienne was still being cradled by Luther, they all had a long conversation to determine just where Adrienne wanted the babying to stop. After abut an hour had passed, they had all finally come to an agreeable set of new ground rules. Instead of panties, Adrienne would wear training pants. She would be carried from place to place unless she asked otherwise, would have an earlier bedtime which would include being read to and tucked in, and a few other minor details.

"Well, we better hit the grocery store while there's still daylight!" Luther said excitedly as he and Sarah started to head out the door.

"Wait! Why?" Adrienne asked from his arms as he carried her out the front door, Sarah closing and locking it behind them.

"Well, a certain little jewel is going to need some training pants, as well as a few more supplies." Sarah said happily bopping Adrienne on the nose, making her giggle involuntarily again.

"Oh...okay." Adrienne said as she blushed.

"It's okay to have second thoughts. This is a big step that we're going to take." Luther said as he looked down at her, still smiling.

"I'm okay." Adrienne said, smiling back reassuringly.

The Scorches happily made their way back into the city and headed straight for the nearest grocery store. As Sarah pulled out a cart, and Luther set Adrienne into the baby seat, which was apparently made bigger after the revolution, Adrienne came to a startling realization.

"Mom! Dad!" she whispered frantically.

"What is it?" they both said worried.

"Everyone can see my pull-ups!" she continued to whisper loudly as she tried to use her yellow shirt to cover them.

"Whoops!" Luther said while rubbing the back of his head. "I guess we all kinda dropped the ball on that one." At that, all three chuckled a bit, even Adrienne while she was still trying to cover the pull-up, unsuccessfully as all of the cooing Pokemon shoppers who walked by clearly pointed out, making Adrienne sigh as she blushed and gave up trying to hide the trainers.

"Would you like to go back home sweetie?" Luther asked as he started to pick her up with a look on his face similar to the one he had earlier on the couch. Seeing this, Adrienne felt the urge to make him happy.

"No. We're already here, and besides, I'm pretty sure anyone who sees me already assumes I wear training pants or diapers anyway." she said with a deeper blush.

"We know that this must be hard for you," Sarah said as she started to push the shopping cart towards the baby aisle, "but we are very proud of how mature you're being about this decision."

"About as mature as choosing to wear training pants can be." Adrienne said with a blush as Sarah and Luther chuckled at her comment.

They got to the baby aisle and, Luther and Sarah started to grab some items. They picked up two large packages of girls Pull-ups in Adrienne's size. They also picked up some sippi cups and a couple packages of pacifiers. Seeing these, Adrienne blushed some more.

"Pacifiers?" she asked nervously.

"Well, when I walked into your room you had one in your mouth, I just assumed that these would also be alright, sweetie." Sarah said looking slightly worried that she had made a mistake with her jewel.

"O...okay. I guess I can handle trying those out as well." she said with a blush.

They finished in the baby aisle quickly, and then headed to the clothing department. As they headed down the aisle for clothes in Adrienne's size, she thought that maybe they were going to buy her a pair of pants to cover her training pants, but instead, they pulled off the shelves two separate footed sleepers. One of which was clearly a Charmander outfit that looked as if her hoodie had had matching footed pajama bottoms attached, and the second that was a light gray with light blue patches dotted across it, a white puffy collar with a hood attachment that had two blue dots in the front of the hood with a light blue puff piece that was on the very top of the head. On the sides of the hood were two long and skinny flaps, and the feet were a light blue. Altogether, it looked like a Carbink!

"Okay Adrienne, so which one are you wearing today!" Sarah said excitedly giggling.

"Why do I have to wear either one today, I thought we agreed to take this slow?" she said with a blush.

"Because these are absolutely darling!" Sarah said with a wide smile. "And because I thought you would very much prefer to wear one of these instead of just riding around in just your hoodie, t-shirt **,** and your trainers." She said gently to the already embarrassed girl. Seeing that she had a point, she pointed to the Chamander sleeper, and received a kiss on her forehead from both of her parents, causing her to blush deeper, as well as smile. Sarah took the Charmander sleeper from Luther and picked Adrienne up and floated her to the dressing rooms.

"Uh Mom?" Adrienne asked as several Pokemon stopped and cooed at her.

"Yes my precious little jewel?" Sarah said happily.

Adrienne was going to ask to be let down but, hearing how happy Sarah was at the moment, she just said "Nothing." and rested her head on Sarah's shoulder. Sarah responded by rubbing Adrienne gently on the lower back while humming a slow lullaby. The two made their way into an empty room, where Sarah ceased the backrub as she shut the door and set Adrienne down.

She then helped Adrienne out of the hoodie, and then held the unzipped sleeper over for Adrienne to place one foot in, then the other. After getting her arms all situated in it, she zipped up the front, and flipped up the hood.

"Awwwwwwww!" Sarah said with a slight squeal as she folded the hoodie over one arm and picked her daughter up, gently patting her lightly padded bottom. "Need to use the potty sweetie?"

Adrienne blushed and tucked her head into Sarah's shoulder, looking even more like a small child.

"Okay sweetie. You just tell me if you need to go jewel." Sarah kissed her on the cheek. "You're very brave honey."

Sarah carried Adrienne over to where Luther was waiting, who immediately scooped Adrienne up and started to cradle her again.

"Is that _my_ little hatchling?" Luther said, feigning surprise. He and Sarah smiled when Adrienne giggled at that. Not wanting to let her go, Luther carried her on their way to gather a few more groceries that they needed, and all the way to the checkout line, where they explained that the hoodie was theirs and the sleeper they needed to pay for. The Pachirisu cashier cooed at Adrienne as she scanned the price tag. The Hitmontop bagging their purchases also commented on Adrienne.

"What a cute little Charmander!" he said, his name tag reading Carlos.

"Why thank you!" Sarah beamed as she paid, Luther happily holding and slowly rocking Adrienne.

After paying for their purchases, Luther wrapped his wings around his back to for a sort-of backpack, as Sarah loaded most of the groceries in. Sarah carried a couple of bags herself, while Luther continued to carry Adrienne, who was starting to fall asleep in his arms. Sarah saw this and started to hum the lullaby from earlier, and soon she was out, snoring gently. Luther then took the pacifier from her clipped hoodie, unclipped it, and gently pushed it into her mouth. She made a little noise, and then started to gently suck. They continued onward to home like that. Luther tucked her into her bed while she still slept and then went to help Sarah put away the groceries. Adrienne didn't sleep for very long, as she was soon woken to the smell of something delicious. She climbed out of bed blearily, and made her way downstairs into the kitchen, to see Luther mixing some kind of stew while Sarah was setting three plates at the table in the dining room. She then looked up to see Adrienne, fully awake now, standing there.

"Oh sweetie, I was just about to come and get you." Sarah said as she floated over, happy to see Adrienne smiling behind the pacifier. Which she then noticed she had in her mouth and plucked out with her usual blush.

"Dad." she said while looking at Luther, who was busy focusing on stirring the stew while whistling innocently.

"Sorry sweetie, it's a little hard for either of us to resist sometimes." Sarah said while picking Adrienne up and hugging her tightly, instinctively opening a back flap under the tail of Adrienne's new sleeper and checking to see if she was dry.

"Mom!" Adrienne started to squirm in her embrace, which only made Sarah tighten it as she started to calm her down by rubbing her back.

"Sorry. As I said, it's hard for _either_ of us." Sarah said while blushing as she re-buttoned the flap before setting her down and looking genuinely sorry.

"I-i-it's okay." Adrienne said, trying to make Sarah feel better. "Uhm...may I be excused to use the restroom?" Adrienne asked as she regained her composure.

"Of course sweetie, do you need any help." Sarah asked, making her blush again.

"Yes, I've got it." Adrienne said as she made her way quickly to the bathroom.

After stepping inside and closing the door, she unzipped her sleeper, and stepped out of it. She stood and looked at herself in the mirror. Just standing there in her yellow T-shirt and pink Pull-ups. She stared at herself, and briefly considered just wetting her trainers. She thought better of it though, as she pulled them down to use the toilet. As she pulled them back on, she looked back at herself in the mirror once more, disbelieving that she was standing in what was essentially a diaper, and not hating it.

 _Am I really going to go through with this?_ she asked herself as she turned away and started to put the sleeper back on. She zipped it up, and realized that there was a set of pockets on the front. Inside, she found the pacifier that she had woken up with in her mouth.

She stared at it for a while, considering putting it back into her mouth. She stared at it for a while longer, until she was startled by a knock.

"Adrienne? Is everything alright?" she heard Sarah ask.

"I'm fine Mom!" Adrienne called out before washing her hands and then exiting to see Sarah smiling at her, clearly happy for her to call her Mom.

"Dinner's ready jewel!" she said as she held her hand out to Adrienne, who took it and smiled back at her. The two walked back to the dining room where Luther was ladling out three bowls of stew, next to three salads, and setting out a dish of crackers.

"There's my favorite two ladies!" he said happily as he set two glasses down for him and Sarah and then looked to Adrienne as she took her seat next to Sarah, who immediately tied a pink bib around her neck.

"Too much?" Sarah asked as she saw Adrienne look at the bib.

"...No, this is okay." Adrienne responded after she mulled it over in her head for a bit.

"Adrienne, would you like a regular glass, or a sippi-cup for your juice?" Luther asked from the kitchen.

"May I have a regular glass please?" she said quickly.

"Coming right up?" he called back, shortly after coming in with a regular glass of juice for his little hatchling, which he the happily patted on the head before taking a seat across from her and Sarah. The three happily ate their dinner, chatting away about their various interests. Sarah's screenplay was actually starting to shape up faster than she had expected, and Luther had discovered a new way to program a game engine, which was better at dealing with an upcoming project his company was currently working on. It was a game where the main character was completely customizable, and they (as well as the rest of the vast fantasy style game world) changed based off of the good and evil and moral and immoral choices that the player made, in addition to leveling up their skills. This talk really intrigued Adrienne, as that was her favorite type of game.

"After dinner, would you like to play some of it?" Luther asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" Adrienne practically cheered.

Sarah smiled at the two, happy to see them happy.

After dinner, and after Adrienne insisted that she help clean up, Luther and her were soon at the console and off in a magical world of fantasy and magical fights! Both were very engrossed in it when Sarah announced that it was bedtime for Adrienne.

"Awwwww!" Luther and her groaned as they saved and turned off the game. Adrienne then went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. As Adrienne walked back into her room, she saw Luther and Sarah there, beaming at her. Sarah tucked her in while Luther handed her Goldie, which she hugged and settled in.

"Would you like me to read to you tonight?" Sarah asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sure!" Adrienne said.

Sarah pulled out from behind her back a notebook that she had written in. "This one's called "The Lost Dragon"" Sarah said as she opened the cover while Luther kissed Adrienne on the head before saying goodnight and leaving the two for some more Mother/Daughter time.

"Once, in an ancient kingdom far beyond the foggy mountains, there was a young girl, in a small fishing village, who was about to embark on a grand and perilous journey." Sarah read to Adrienne who started to yawn halfway through chapter one, but didn't fall completely asleep until near the end of chapter five.

"Goodnight sweetie." she whispered as she turned out the bedroom lights after kissing her sleeping daughter on the forehead. She quietly floated out and closed the door.

 **Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this most recent addition to** _ **Adrienne's New Perspective**_ **! A special treat is coming up soon, but I don't want to give it away just yet.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there once more readers! I am more than happy to bring you once more for your reading pleasure, another great collaboration with my friend TranscodeNightCat! If you didn't know, TranscodeNightCat is the Author of** _ **Aaron's New Perspective**_ **, which if you haven't read yet, you've really been missing out! I would also like to thank my other friend Sky Hooves for their helpful advice and suggestions. They are the author of** _ **A New World, A New Journey**_ **, an excellent story as well! And, as always, I would like to thank KenitohMenarah, author of the original** _ **New Perspective**_ **story,** _ **Rosa's New Perspective,**_ **also an excellent story! Also, be sure to check out all of the other** _ **New Perspective**_ **stories out there while you're at it!**

 **Pokemon is owned by Game Freak, Ken Sugimori, and Nintendo.**

Adrienne's New Perspective (Chapter 10)

Adrienne was sitting at the breakfast table in her Charmander hoodie and jeans, happily awaiting her breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon that Sarah was cooking up. She was humming happily as she started to transfer the finished food to the three awaiting plates. She looked up at Adrienne and smiled, her little jewel sitting at the table happily waiting for her cooking. Seeing Adrienne's happy face filled her with a joy she had never experienced before becoming a mother.

"So, are you excited for the sleepover tonight?" she asked.

Adrienne nodded. As she set Adrienne's plate in front of her with a glass of orange juice, she kissed Adrienne on the forehead. "Dig in honey!"

"Thanks Mom!" As Adrienne started to hungrily devour her plate, Luther walked in.

"Good morning Adrienne." he said as he bent down and hugged her, making her blush in surprise.

"Morning Dad."

"Close your eyes sweetie." he said to her as Sarah set his and her plates at their respective seats.

"Why?" Adrienne looked up confused.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Oooookaaaay." she said while looking at Sarah who just shrugged herself, before closing her eyes.

"Alright, don't open them yet." Luther said.

"Okay."

"No, I said **don't** open your eyes yet."

"I'm not!" Adrienne said with a slight giggle.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Dad!" she said on the verge of a total giggle fit.

"Hmmmmmmm. I think a certain little hatchling is fibbing about keeping her eyes closed."

"They are Dad! I swear!" she said happily giggling away.

"Okay, okay, I'll trust you, but only because I know where you live!" Luther said in mock seriousness. Sarah watched the two having fun and started to join Adrienne in the giggling. Then she observed him pulling something from his shirt pocket. It was a disk in a clear case, which he set down in front of Adrienne's half-eaten plate.

"Alright, you may open your eyes...in a few more minutes."

"Daaaaaaaad!" Adrienne was laughing harder now.

"Okay little hatchling, open your eyes." he said giving her another hug.

Adrienne opened her eyes to see the disk in front of her. It was in an unmarked case, and looked completely blank.

"What is it?" Adrienne asked while looking up at Luther, thoroughly confused.

"It's the newest game that my company has been working on. I can't tell you how many hours I've poured into it. It is truly going to be my masterpiece." he said, his eyes full of fiery passion as he hugged Adrienne a little tighter. "And I think it's something that you're going to enjoy, so when we're through with breakfast, I thought we could play it for a little bit, if you would want to."

Adrienne was very impressed. This was something that he was obviously very excited and proud of, and he wanted to share it with her. She turned in her seat and hugged him back as hard as she could.

"I would love to!" she said.

"Alright!" Luther exclaimed as she gave her one last hug, and then went to his seat and started to eat with as much enthusiasm as Adrienne, making Sarah giggle some more.

"Like father, like daughter!" she said, making the two stop and look at each other, before they too started to laugh. Soon enough, Adrienne was helping Sarah clear the table while Luther enthusiastically took the disk into the living room to set up the game. Adrienne quickly came in and sat next to Luther on the couch, receiving a controller from Luther, who had one himself.

"So what's this game called?"

"The current working title is _Gate Walker_ , but there's still some debate over that. It might actually get changed to _Tale_." he said as he started to select his character and Adrienne did the same.

As they started to play, Adrienne immediately noticed the gorgeous graphics. The game itself looked like something out of a fairy-type tale. She quickly learned that in addition to leveling up skills, she would also be forced to make moral or immoral choices, which slowly started to have an impact on the game world itself. When she commented on this, Luther smiled.

"That's correct sweetie, but it's doing so in a way that's truly going to make this game revolutionary. You see, the game engine we're using, is made in a way that not only can it completely randomly generate enemies and other minor events in this world, your choices will have randomly generated and continuously evolving repercussions, creating a completely unique game for each person who plays. For example, collecting all of these warrants for arrest and giving them to the local guard, instead of that seedy individual promising to pay for them, will lead to major positive changes for this area of this city later on, as well as additional changes to other parts of the game world in ways even I can't predict." he explained while never once taking his eyes off the screen.

 _Whoa!_ Adrienne thought. _That does sound revolutionary!_

"So it's a game that tailors itself after the player, and even continues to change after all that?"

"Not just change, but to grow as well. Add on to the fact that it can be multilayer, with everyone's actions also causing changes, and it's a game that can go on forever!"

"Oh wow!" Adrienne said as she was deciding on what weapon to buy, and decided on a giant iron cleaver.

The two played for about an hour when Luther had to save and exit.

"I gotta go and start making some calls, I noticed a few glitches that made it past the initial testing, but you keep going sweetie."

As he left, he passed Sarah who came floating in with a small tray of fruits and veggies that she set in front of Adrienne. He stopped her to give her a kiss on the cheek before continuing on his way to the phone.

"Here you go jewel, some healthy snacks since it's almost lunchtime!"

"Thanks Mom." Adrienne said as she saved and started to eat, making Sarah feel that special warm feeling inside at being called Mom, which in turn caused her to hug Adrienne before floating off. Soon, Adrienne had finished her snack and had taken the tray and plate to the sink. She then walked back over to the couch and took the controller, and sat down in front of the TV, with a minor crinkle.

 _Oh yeah, that._ Adrienne blushed briefly as she was reminded about her training pants. Then she was once more engrossed in the game. She was so engrossed that she didn't even register that someone was at the door talking to her parents. Then she heard someone say "Hey.", which mad her look up to see Aaron in full Emolga attire standing over her.

"Hi, you wanna play?" she asked while motioning to the second controller.

"Sure. What game?" he asked while sitting down next to her, controller in hand.

"It's a new one that my Dad's working on. It's called _Gate Walker._ Essentially you make good or bad choices and they affect your future as you progress through the game." she explained as Aaron started making his own character. He was actually a quick learner as far as gaming went, and he had a penchant for doing something immoral or evil in the game. This was at odds with Adrienne's character, who always picked the good and moral choices. Their characters were about to face off in the shady port town of Plasma Rock, which was surrounded by a haunted swamp filled with Void People, a type of zombie-like enemy susceptible to fire magic. Just as Aaron's character was about to fire a legendary pistol, they heard Sarah announce that dinner was ready. So they both saved and logged out.

They went into the dining room to see that the pizza box open on the table. As they both excitedly started to run, they were stopped by Luther. "Hold on you two, aren't you both forgetting something?" he said. After a brief moment of confusion, they both headed to the bathroom to wash their hands. They soon returned to the table and sat. Luther then poured them each a glass of soda. Their slices were set in front of them, and Adrienne saw Aaron quickly grab one.

"Oh wait a minute." Sarah said as Aaron set his slice down in confusion. "Just relax sweetie, your Mommy told me to cut up your food for you." she said as she was cutting up his slices into much smaller slices. Then she picked up his glass and went into the kitchen, returning shortly afterwards with it in a sippi cup. He blushed heavily as Sarah explained that Amanda had packed that for him too. Adrienne felt a bit of sympathy, remembering the fact the she was at that moment sitting in training pants. After he finished eating his slices, he then picked up the sippi cup and started to drink from it. Watching this, Adrienne couldn't help but giggle at how cute that looked. Aaron blushed harder when Sarah cooed at his apparent cuteness as well.

They then finished their dinner, and Sarah collected their dishes. "Why don't you two go get in your jammies while Luther sets up a game for you kids to play?" Sarah asked eliciting a blush from both Adrienne and Aaron. They headed up into Adrienne's room, where Aaron saw that it was an average teen's room. Aaron's bag was on the floor by the bed. Aaron then picked up the golden plush Magikarp.

"What's this?" he asked.

"That's Goldie, I got her when my parents first adopted me." Adrienne replied. Aaron set it back down on the bed as Adrienne explained that she'll change in the bathroom. She walked in carrying the pj's she had chosen for tonight, a pink pair of shorts and a long white T-shirt. Successfully covering her trainers, she walked back out to see an Aaron-sized Cubone.

"You look so cute as a Cubone!" she exclaimed as she ran over and flipped the hood up, completing the ensemble. Aaron blushed furiously. Then Adrienne saw just how embarrassed he was, and mentally slapped herself. She knew the only way to make him feel better. She took a deep breath, and then said it.

"Don't feel embarrassed, I'm wearing trainers." which she emphasized by lifting up her shirt to reveal the top of her training pants poking out. They were bright pink, and the head of a Cleffa was visible. He smiled, clearly less embarrassed than before. She quickly pulled her shirt down as another thought struck her.

"I'll go change my pajamas!" she said as she ran over to the closet and pulled something orange out and went into the bathroom again. After a few minutes, she came back out wearing her Charmander sleeper. Aaron saw this and smiled a bit more.

"Are we going to go play some video games now?" he asked, excitement creeping back into his voice.

"Yeah, let's go!" Adrienne said happily. They both quickly made their way to the living room, where Luther took one look at the two of them and quickly scooped Adrienne up into his arms to cuddle her.

"You look so adorable my little hatchling!" he said while he bounced her in his arms. "Sorry about that." he said sheepishly as he set her down, she was blushing deeply. "I just couldn't help myself. You look so cute."

Sarah started to coo at Aaron about how adorable he looked, and said that she needed to get some pictures, which she did when she returned with her camera, along with some pictures of Adrienne as well, also some of the two of them together. Then they, Luther included, were soon logging in to _Eternal Labyrinth_ and settling down for some serious gameplay while Sarah explained that she was going to work on her screenplay.

Adrienne had clearly improved some, what with being able to play the game some more since her first time at the tournament, and managed to win a few games. After a while of gaming, Sarah returned with a bowl of popcorn for them, and some more sodas, Adrienne's in a regular glass and Aaron's in his sippi cup. He blushed some more as he started to drink from his, making Sarah pause.

"Adrienne, can you help me with something real quick in the kitchen, you can bring your soda."

"Sure Mom." she logged out of the next round, letting Luther take Aaron on head to head, while she carried her glass into the kitchen.

"Sweetie," Sarah started holding an empty sippi cup, "I noticed that our guest is a little shy about drinking from his sippi cup, and I thought that you might like to make him feel a little better about it."

Adrienne mulled it over for a few moments, and then said yes. She remembered how he had felt better when she had shown him her trainers, and when she had put on her Charmander jammies. Sarah quickly poured the soda from her glass into the sippi cup and snapped on the lid, handing it back to her. Adrienne then walked back to the couch, and saw Aaron noticing her sippi cup, and smile.

After a while more of gameplay, Adrienne turned to Aaron and asked her if she wanted to do something else.

"Like?" he asked before drinking some more from his sippi cup.

"We can wrestle!" Adrienne said excitedly, and then tackled him. Aaron smiled as he pushed her off of him, and Luther then proceeded to clear a space for them to play. He watched them happily as they continued to wrestle for a while, until he could contain himself no longer and ran over to pin each of them with his wings so that he could tickle them both mercilessly.

They stopped when they heard Sarah giggle, and then she suggested a movie. They all settled down on the couch to watch it, it was a movie about an Arcanine that loved playing basketball, while Sarah used Aarons convertible sleeping bag as a blanket that she draped over the two of them.

During the movie, the two of them fell asleep leaning on one another. Sarah snapped another picture of the two, causing Adrienne to stir awake, but Aaron only stirred a little bit. She stopped Adrienne from waking him, and then proceeded to swaddle him in the blanket and cradle him in her arms as she led Adrienne back into her room, telling her that she wished to show her something. She laid him gently down on her bed. Adrienne was too busy enjoying how cute Aaron looked swaddled like that. Sarah asked Adrienne to get him his pillow from his bag, which she did, and he instinctively reached for it.

 _He's like a cute little baby!_

She didn't notice Sarah open her closet door and pull out some railings and a mobile until she started to attach them all to the bed. She explained how her bed could be converted into a crib, and emphasized that it was only for when she felt ready, which amazed Adrienne slightly at the thought that they had this available from the beginning. After she finished attaching the mobile overhead, she assured her that this was only for tonight, unless she wanted it otherwise.

Looking at Aaron sleeping in her crib she turned to Sarah. "He looks like a little baby."

"You can join him if you want."

"Okay..." Adrienne said as she was gently lifted up and tucked in next to him. Adrienne grabbed Goldie from nearby, and hugged her tight as she laid her head on her pillow.

"Goodnight my little jewel." She kissed her on the forehead as she pulled the extra blanket over her.

Luther walked in, and looked down at the two laying in the crib.

"I hope you had fun tonight, and you look very cute in your crib." he cooed. He then hugged her and kissed her forehead as well after saying "Goodnight my little hatchling." Then he turned out the light and walked out, gently closing the door.

As Adrienne laid there, she saw Aaron start to suck his thumb, making her smile. Adrienne thought to open the pack of pacifiers that was in her nightstand, and pulled a light blue one out and gently replaced his thumb with it. He made a slight noise, until he started to suck on it. Adrienne smiled at that, and laid down, cuddling Goldie tightly as she too drifted off to sleep."

Adrienne awoke with a start at a flash. She looked through the bars of the crib to see Sarah floating there with her camera, cooing at how cute they looked in the crib. This made Adrienne blush.

"Adrienne?" Sarah asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Why does Aaron have a binky in his mouth?"

"Oh," Adrienne blushed slightly, "well, he was sucking his thumb while he slept and I thought that this was cuter."

"Awwwww. You were right about that." Sarah said as she patted Adrienne on the head. Their quiet talking must've woken Aaron, because soon he was stretching.

"Mowning" he said around his pacifier. He blushed after he pulled it out, and then looked even more embarrassed to find that he was in a crib.

Sarah picked Adrienne up and set her down outside the crib, and then did the same for Aaron, except she also clipped a string to his sleeper that she attached to the paci.

"You can keep it sweetie, and I'm sure that your parents will think that you're so cute with your new paci!" she said with a giggle, making Aaron blush some more.

"Luther's downstairs making waffles. Why don't you kids go down and get some breakfast."

That was all the two needed to hear as they were soon racing down to the breakfast table. After seating themselves, Luther came and set a plate with a large, syrup drenched waffle in front of both of them. Before he could dig in, Sarah floated over and cut up Aaron's waffle for him, and then surprised the two by going over to Adrienne's plate and doing the same for her. Then, she went and brought them each a sippy cup of milk. The two blushed, and them started to eat, clearly enjoying Luther's cooking. After they had finished the last of their waffles and milk, Luther then quickly collected their dishes and started to wash them. At that moment, the doorbell rang. As Sarah went to it, Adrienne and Aaron made their way to the couch in the living room, clearly intent on getting in some valuable gaming time before Aaron's parents came to get him.

Sarah opened the door, and was surprised to see Mattie standing there, with Katie poking her head out of her pouch.

"Well hello there Mattie! Hi there Katie!"

"Hi Aunite Sawah." Katie said from around her bright red pacifier. Making Sarah and Mattie both coo at how cute she was being.

"What brings you two here so early? I thought Katie has school?"

"We're on the way, and we decided to stop by so that Katie could invite Adrienne to her birthday party personally!" Mattie said excitedly as she lifted Katie from her pouch, checked her diaper and once satisfied that a change wasn't necessary, set her down to wander over to where Adrienne and Aaron were and then stepped inside herself after Sarah motioned for her to come in.

"That's my aunt Mattie and my cousin Katie." Adrienne explained to Aaron. As Katie got closer, Adrienne happily said hi to her. Mattie was wearing a legless onesie with a red and black hood, and a pair of long red socks, with a silver horn on top, making her look like a Pawniard.

Katie took the pacifier from her mouth and said hi back. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Aaron. So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, like I told you at daycare..." she stopped seeing the deep blush on Adrienne's face. "Oh yeah, how are you recovering from that?"

"I'm kinda wearing training pants full time now." she said, continuing to blush.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll get used to it. Anyway, me and my Mommy came on our way to preschool to invite you to my birthday party that I mentioned at daycare."

"That sounds fun." Adrienne said. Then Mattie walked over to where the three were and scooped Adrienne up and inspected her sleeper.

"Hey there sweetie! You look so cute in your sleeper, just like your Daddy! I take it that Katie invited you to her party?"

Adrienne blushed and nodded. Then she elt the buttons of the flap at the back of her sleeper being undone as Mattie then inspected her trainers, basically showing them for all to see. The front of the trainers had a Cleffa playing with a red ball, and the back had one riding a shooting star.

"All dry! Sorry sweetie, I couldn't resist after your Mommy told me that you were wearing training pants. And they look absolutely darling on you!" She then rebuttoned the flap closed and patted Adrienne gently on her bottom, making a slight crinkle and causing her to blush even more.

Seeing what happened to Adrienne just now, Aaron got up to try to make a break for it, but was soon scooped up into Mattie's arms as well.

"Who's this cute little Cubone?" she asked as she started to tickle his sides, making him laugh as he squirmed in an attempt to make it stop.

Katie explained that he was Adrienne's friend Aaron, and that they had had a sleepover last night while Mattie cuddled him, making him blush and the two girls to giggle. Aaron opened his mouth to say something, but Mattie took that as his way of asking to have the binky she saw attached to his sleeper. She popped it into his open mouth, completely taking him by surprise, and continued to cuddle him.

Eventually she set him down, and he took the binky out, blushing like crazy when he did. Mattie then scooped Katie up and set her in her pouch, from where she produced a second invitation and handed it to Sarah to give to Aaron's Mommy and Daddy later.

"Alright everyone, we've got to be on our way, or else a certain little soldier will be late for preschool." she said, rubbing Katie's head, making her giggle from behind her pacifier. She waved goodbye herself as Mattie turned and headed out the door.

"Soooooooo, that just happened." Aaron said as the two of them blushed. They headed up to her room in mildly embarrassed silence, and both got dressed, Adrienne in the bathroom. She came back, and Aaron was wearing an identical Emolga outfit to the one he was wearing yesterday.

Sarah had already packed his bag and carried it downstairs, so the two just had to come back down, where Aaron's parents were waiting for him. Sarah was showing them the pictures she took and printed out, making them both blush, Aaron especially so as his Mom squealed with delight as she saw them and was given several copies. His Dad chuckled happily at the sight.

Aaron said goodbye as he took his Mom's hand and was led to the car, while his Dad took the bag and packed it away. Adrienne waved as they drove off.

"Did you have fun with your new friend jewel?" Sarah asked as she picked Adrienne up and shut the door. Carrying her over to the couch, sitting down with her in her arms.

"Yeah, I sure did!" she said happily. Sarah smiled at how much Adrienne had come out of her shell.

"I'm sorry Mattie did that to you." she said, remembering how Adrienne had looked when Mattie had opened the flap and showed Aaron her trainers.

"It's okay, she wasn't trying to be mean. Besides, I already told Aaron about my training pants, so it wasn't that big of a surprise."

Sarah smiled at how accepting her daughter was and started to bounce her in her arms.

"Are they still dry sweetie?"

"Mooooooom!"

"Sorry, Mattie's not the only one who can't resist sometimes." Sarah said giving the now blushing girl a kiss on the forehead, and continued to just sit there holding her, gently rubbing her back. There was another flash, and the two of them looked up confused to see Luther standing there with the camera and a huge grin.

"What? Daddy can't take some cute pictures as well?" he said when the two looked at him funny, making all three of them burst out laughing. Adrienne then snuggled in closer to Sarah and closed her eyes, making both her parents coo at how cute and affectionate she was being.

"I love you Mom, and you Dad?" she said as she listened to Sarah's heartbeat.

"We love you too sweetie." Sarah said with a happy tear as Luther came over and draped his wings around them both as he embraced them as well.

 **I sure hope that you enjoyed this next edition! Also, be sure to check out my other story** _ **Amy's Misadventure**_ **!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi there readers! I bring to you, Chapter 11 of Adrienne's story! I would like to thank KenitohMenarah once more for granting me permission to write my own story. KenitohMenara is the creator of the original** _ **Rosa's New Perspective**_ **, an excellent story that I totally recommend! In addition to that, there are a number of other** _ **New Perspective**_ **stories, all of which are definitely great stories! The newest addition to the** _ **New Perspective**_ **universe is** _ **John's New Perspective**_ **by my friend, Sky Hooves, who is also the author of the great story** _ **A New World, A New Journey**_ **. I would also like to thank Sky Hooves for their wonderful and helpful suggestions and advice. Without any further ado, I truly hope you enjoy this newest installment of** _ **Adrienne's New Perspective**_ **!**

Adrienne's New Perspective (Chapter 11)

by

Spyder Rider

"Alright sweetie, open up and say aww please." said the doctor kindly, a large female Ursaring. Her name was Doctor Palefang, and she was Adrienne's new pediatrician, much to Adrienne's mild embarrassment. Adrienne did as she was told while sitting on the crinkly paper of the examination table in her Charmander hoodie, her trainers also making slight crinkles whenever she shifted.

"Awwwwwwwww." Adrienne said while a tongue depressor was pushed down on her tongue.

"Mhm." the doctor said after a examining Adrienne's throat. "Alright, that looks just fine." She wrote something down on a clipboard. Then she put the ear tips of her stethoscope in her ears, and started to use it to listen to Adrienne's breathing.

"Just breath in and out for me sweetie, with long breaths."

Sarah and Luther were both in the examination room with her. Luther just smiled at Adrienne reassuringly while Sarah gently held her hand.

"Alright, and that should conclude my examination." Dr. Palefang said with a smile.

"All that's left now, are some boosters that your chart says that you missed for some reason when you were younger. We'll get you set up and ready to go in just a moment little one."

"I have to get a shot?" Adrienne asked with a slight frown, not being overly fond of needles.

"Actually sweetie, it's three shots." Palefang said as she turned around with a small tray with three syringes on it. As she walked closer to where Adrienne was sitting, Sarah noticed that her daughter's grip was a little tighter than it was before. She then used one of her hands to turn Adrienne's head so that she was facing her.

"Just look at me Jewel. I promise that everything will be alright." she said. Adrienne focused solely on her as she felt the doctor swabbed the soon-to-be injection site. She winced as she felt three pinches on the spot.

"That's it baby!" Sarah said as she wiped away a single tear from Adrienne's face. Sarah lifted Adrienne into her arms, cradling her, while kissing her forehead.

"You were so brave just now." Luther said as he came over and tickled her stomach, making her giggle.

"And here you go, for being so brave." Dr. Palefang said as she handed Adrienne a Pecha flavored lollipop, for which Adrienne thanked her.

"You're quite welcome sweetie!" the doctor said as the family shortly left. There was a little more paperwork that Luther quickly signed, and then they were back out on the street, walking.

"I'm very proud of you Adrienne." Luther said while she sucked on her sucker.

"Thanks Dad." Adrienne smiled from Sarah's arms as she looked up at him.

"As am I Jewel! And now that you're all examined, how's about we go to the park for a little fun!" Sarah said as she rocked the girl in her arms. Adrienne blushed a little at that, but nodded her head yes.

"Hey Dad, maybe you can push me on the swing?" Adrienne asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. Luther smiled at how accepting his little hatchling was of her new life. They were still taking things slowly, but she wasn't putting up any major resistances. After the sleepover, when he was about to start disassemble the rails and mobile of the crib add-ons for her bed, she asked him if she could try it one more night by herself, to really give it a try. He had been so happy that he had scooped her up into his arms on the spot and hugged her tightly. After smiling at the memory, Luther frowned a little.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I actually have to go into the office today. That new game engine is really super complicated, and we need all hands on deck to work out all of the bug-types and glitches."

"Oh, okay." she asked, trying to hide the fact that she was a little disappointed. Luther saw this, and smiled himself as he flipped her hood back and tousled her hair, eliciting a giggle from her.

"Wait." she said after he had finished and readjusted her hood. "Shouldn't you be there now?"

"I should..," Luther said while grinning sheepishly, "but there was absolutely no way that I was going to miss my little girl's first doctor appointment. I wouldn't want you to feel all scared without me." he said as he chuckled.

"Oh, and I'm not enough to chase away any big bad meanies that might scare our little princess." Sarah said in obvious mock seriousness, making Adrienne blush and laugh at the same time. Adrienne was truly touched though, that they both cared about her that much.

"Besides, it's important that you two get in some serious Mommy-and-Me time!" he said with another chuckle as Sarah hugged Adrienne tighter.

"Okay!" Adrienne said happily.

"Besides, next time I'm gonna take you back to my work, and this time I'll actually get to show my little hatchling around the office! Maybe I'll even let you play some of our new beta games that we're still working on and keeping super secret, but only if you're a good little girl between now and then."

"Okay, just please don't put me back in the daycare." she said shyly.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. I'm going to carry you around with me in my arms, and I wont be letting you outta my sight the entire time that we're there!" he said while tickling her sides some more. They came to a crosswalk, where Luther said that he'll see them both at home later, and kissed Adrienne on the head before happily kissing Sarah as well. They both waved to him as he quickly hurried across the street, and then they continued onwards to the park.

When they arrived, Adrienne saw lots of different families. She saw many human children, as well as Pokemon children, running around and enjoying themselves. She also saw more than a few children her age being pushed around in strollers and being babied. As Sarah floated over to the swings, she thought some more about her own treatment.

 _How far will I go?_ she wondered. _Will I be like them? Wheeled around in a stroller, sucking on a bottle while Mom and Dad coo at me and check my diaper? Will I...enjoy it?_

It was at this moment that Adrienne found herself being carefully set down on a swing. She looked around and saw that there were a few baby-style swing seats nearby that were available, and she thanked her Mom for not putting her in one of them.

"You're quite welcome Jewel!" Sarah said as she kissed Adrienne's forehead again and then floated a little bit away.

"Now, let me just get some more cute picture of you having some fun to show to Daddy later before they go into the album." Sarah pulled out a camera and started to snap pictures of a smiling Adrienne. Then she encouraged Adrienne to start swinging for some action shots. After that was done, she then asked a passing Krabby father who was with his Nodoqueen wife and what had to be their toddler-dressed son to take her picture as she pushed Adrienne on the swing.

"Sure thing Ma'am!" he said happily. After snapping a few more pictures, he then returned her camera and, after receiving her thanks once more, was back on his way along with his family. Sarah was immediately looking through the pictures she had saved, squealing at the ones she thought were the most adorable. Adrienne swung a few more times until she was finished. When Sarah floated over and saw Adrienne about to hop down, she scooped her up instead and carried her around the park in a cradled position.

"So what's next Jewel? That jungle gym sure looks fun, oh but those children playing tag look like they might be nice and friendly. Or maybe you would like to go down the slide?" she asked as she shifted Adrienne so that she could start bouncing. As she did that, Adrienne's bright orange pacifier flew out, attached to her yellow shirt and hidden by the hoodie. Adrienne quickly tucked it back under the collar of her shirt, and wiped some sweat from her brow. Sarah frowned at this and realized that it was rather warm today, so her little Jewel might be hot in her hoodie, which she then started to pull off of the girl.

"Oh, uh thanks Mom. I guess that it is a little hot out today." she said with a blush. Then she noticed that her bright pink training pants were poking out above her orange shorts a bit, and quickly readjusted her shirt. She looked up to see a smiling Sarah just before she received another kiss, this time on her cheek.

"I know that this makes you feel a little embarrassed, but you're just the cutest little thing ever!" Sarah said to the now blushing girl.

They had floated over to near the sandbox, when they heard a familiar voice.

"Awntie Sawah?"

They quickly turned to see Katie, sitting in the sandbox playing with some plastic cars, today dressed in a bright blue dress with a big blue bow in the front. She had her pacifier in and was smiling behind it.

"Well hello there Katie, are your Mommy and Daddy nearby?" Sarah asked looking for them and instead seeing Bruce and Ruth sitting on a bench watching and waving at them a little bit away. Katie removed her paci, which was also attached to her dress.

"Naw, my brother and sister are babysitting while Daddy is taking care of something super important at work, and Mommy's out doing something that she can't show me just yet. I think that it's something for my party in a few days!" she said with a bright smile.

Sarah then looked to Adrienne. "Would you like to play with your cousin for a little while?" she asked. Adrienne thought about it for a few seconds and then nodded, making Sarah and Katie both smile as she was gently sat down in the large sandbox and given a loving pat on her head.

"I'm gonna go talk to the twins sweetie, but I'll be right over there. If you need anything, don't be afraid to come and get me." she said to Adrienne who nodded, and was kissed on the cheek again, making her blush and Katie giggle.

"It's fun getting to be the baby sometimes huh?" Katie asked as she and Adrienne started to play.

"It is a little bit." Adrienne said as she continued to push one of the trucks around in the sand. At first, she was only just playing to humor Katie who seemed to enjoy it, but soon found that it was actually kinda fun. While they were playing, a few more Pokemon parents arrived to drop off a few more children to play in the sand, one of which kept looking at Adrienne as she played with Katie.

As Adrienne and Katie played, and pretended that the cars and trucks were in a dune filled wasteland, trying to find water, she felt the need to pee arrive. At first, she just crossed her legs and continued to play. After coming to accept that the urge was only getting stronger, she thought once more about just wetting her pull-up. She knew that her Mom had a couple of spare ones in her purse. But she finally decided that she would make a break for the nearby restrooms instead. As she stood up, she felt the urge become even stronger. So she crossed her legs once more in the hopes that she could wait for the urge to lesson before running to the bathroom. However, she felt a quick tug on the back of her pull-up, and looked down to see her shorts were around her ankles. Her shorts being pulled down and forced her legs apart just wide enough for her to flood the trainers. The picture on the front was of a little Skitty dancing around with several hearts floating by. Now the hearts faded, and the Skitty had several blue tear drops on its face.

"Uh-oh! Looks like someone just had a wittle accident in her pull-ups!" said an angry mocking voice. A stunned Adrienne turned slowly, to see the angry boy who had shot her dirty looks the other day, was currently pointing and laughing at her.

"What do you think you're doing you jerk!" Katie yelled furiously.

"What? You're little friend here was doing the potty dance, so I just checked to she if she had an accident. And it would seem that I was right!" he said smugly as he crossed his arms, before pushing Adrienne on her back, her shorts causing her to lose her balance easily. He then ripped her shorts off, and started to slice them up with a pocket knife he had produced.

"It looks like someone was put in trainers a little too soon. A big baby like you should just stick to diapers!" He said as he threw her now completely shredded shorts onto the sand, Katie stood up and ran to where the twins and Sarah were sitting, calling out to them.

"Because that's all you are now. Just some Pokemon's baby!" he said savagely.

"It's because people like you stopped fighting them and just accepted this that they won! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" he screamed as he bent over her.

Adrienne looked at him for a few moments, and then quickly punched him in his nose, making a loud sick crunch at the moment of impact. As blood started to pour out, he covered his face and screamed, dropping his knife in the process. Adrienne laid there for a few moments before she sat up. She looked at her now soaked trainers, and poked them, hearing them squish. She looked up in time to see Sarah flying frantically towards her, the twins close by, Bruce had Katie in his pouch. After checking to see if Adrienne was hurt, she then looked to the boy who had tried to hurt her Jewel. All she saw was red as she floated over to him, and began to speak in a serious tone that Adrienne had yet to hear from her Mom.

"If you ever so much as touch my little Jewel again, the broken nose you have will feel like a slight tickle compared to what I'll do to you." she spoke in a calm and stern voice, that carried so much power that the boy whimpered and tried to crawl away. Several pieces of gravel as well as Katie's toy cars were floating ominously during the whole exchange, and Adrienne saw the look in her Mom's glowing eyes. It was then that the boy's parents, a giant Tyranitar as the father and a Noivern mother quickly came over.

"TYLER, WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?!" his mother yelled while flapping her wings furiously. His father quickly spotted the knife and picked it up. "Tyler, what is this?"

"It's n-n-not mine! Sh-sh-she b-b-roke my n-n-nose and I saw it and tried to defend myself-" he stammered quickly.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" his mother screamed at him. It took a few moments, but the redheaded boy named Tyler finally admitted to pantsing Adrienne, pushing her down, cutting up her shorts, and yelling that this was all her fault.

"Ma'am, I cannot even begin to tell you how sorry we are that this happened. I promise you that when we get home with our son, there's going to be some serious punishment coming his way." said the Tyranitar, looking genuinely sorry.

"So long as my little Jewel isn't hurt, then that should be just fine for me." Sarah said stiffly. While the parents and the boy were all conversing, Adrienne was currently being cradled in Ruth's arms.

"You're sure that you're alright?" Ruth asked the girl, looking her over once more, noticing her wet pull-up but not saying anything, afraid that she might upset her.

"I'm fine Ruth, really." she said as she tried to cover her trainers with her shirt, to no avail.

"Just so you know, that was one heck of a right hook!" Ruth said, making the embarrassed girl smile a little.

"You shouldn't be encouraging violence Ruth, especially in front of Katie." Katie looked up at him annoyed only to receive a head rub that made her giggle, before he quickly covered her ears. "But I saw it and it was totally perfect form Adrienne."

"What'd he say?" Katie asked after Bruce let go of her ears.

"Oh, I was just giving Ruth a quick lecture about always showing a good example in front of our baby sister and her friend." he said with a slight smirk. Katie looked like she was about to say something to that, but when she opened her mouth to speak, Bruce popped her pacifier in. She just sat in his pouch, pouting, with her arms crossed, sucking on her pacifier. It was then that Sarah and the parents of Tyler had finished their discussion, and they quickly left, still scolding the boy. Sarah floated over to Adrienne and immediately scooped her into her own arms from Ruth's and hugged her tightly.

"Oh dear Arceus, I'm so sorry baby! Please, can you ever forgive me?" she cried as she rocked her. Adrienne was confused by her apology.

"Mom? Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong!"

"I should have kept an eye on you! If I had been watching more carefully, then this wouldn't have happened!" Tears were streaming down Sarah's face, and Adrienne hugged her closely.

"Mom, even if you had been watching every single second, I'm pretty sure that he would've just done it anyway. But after he had pushed me over, I saw you floating over here at full speed, ready to stick up for me, and that is so much more than my first parents ever did or even would have done for me!" Adrienne said, now with tears in her own eyes. Bruce, Ruth, and Katie all saw this, and the three hugged their crying aunt and cousin together.

After a while, they all broke apart from the group hug. After Sarah and Adrienne had both regained their composure, they said goodbye to the twins and Katie, and started to head on home. Adrienne's shorts were completely unsalvageable, and had to be thrown into the nearest waste bin. Sarah floated along the sidewalk, until about halfway home, she actually noticed the state of Adrienne's pull-up.

"Honey, your trainers are completely soaked! You poor baby! Don't worry, Mommy will make it all better for you!" she said to the now blushing Adrienne. She spotted a store and flew in, asking the first cashier if there was a restroom that they could use. The Nidoqueen behind the counter smiled and cooed at Adrienne and her wet training pants.

"The ladies' room is at the end of the toy aisle, and it does have a changing station in it."

Sarah thanked her and started to float down the aisle. As they passed by a bunch of different toys, she noticed Adrienne eyeing the various plush Pokemon on the shelves. She smiled as she opened the door to the fairly crowded ladies' room. Luckily there wasn't a line for the changing station, and Sarah flew Adrienne over to it. After laying the blushing girl down on it and pulling out a fresh pull-up from her purse, along with a small tub of wipes and small bottle of baby powder, Adrienne realized what was about to happen.

"Mom, I can do that myself in a stall!" she squeaked as her hands were gently batted away when she tried to cover her trainers.

"I'm afraid that it looks like it's going to be a bit of a wait before one's available sweetie, and before you ask, no we will not just wait for one to be ready, you've already been in that wet pull-up long enough, and I don't want you to get a rash. Please lie back, and I will be done in just a few minutes."

Adrienne considered what her mother told her, and did as she was asked.

"Good girl!" Sarah said. Adrienne just stared at the ceiling, actively trying to ignore the coos from other Pokemon who saw her getting changed.

Sarah started by peeling apart the velcro sides of the training pants, which opened just like a diaper. In fact, one Seviper lady noticed this and thought that they were diapers.

"Oh my, those diapers are pretty thin for such a heavy wetter, have you thought about getting some that are a bit thicker?" Adrienne really blushed at this, and Sarah smiled reassuringly at her.

"Actually," Sarah said as she slid the used pull-up away and started using some wipes while Adrienne's legs were in the air, "these are just training pants. My little Jewel here is still getting used to them." Adrienne blushed some more at that, but also smiled a little. Even when the Seviper cooed at her for being such a little angel. Once Sarah had finished with the wipes, she used one hand to ball them up into the used pull-up and throw it into the trash bin next to the table. She then slid the fresh pair of trainers up Adrienne's legs. Once they were up, and Sarah had Adrienne sit up, Adrienne thought that they were done. Until Sarah pulled the front of her new training pants out a little to liberally sprinkle baby powder. She repeated the process in the back, and then had Adrienne stay sitting on the side of the changing table while she washed her hands. With that done now, she picked the girl up, set her on her feet, and gently took her hand.

Sarah stopped them in front of the Pokeplushies, noticing how Adrienne tried desperately to pull her yellow shirt down long enough to hide her trainers, once more very unsuccessfully.

"Sweetie, I don't think that's going to work."

Adrienne sighed and released the bottom of her shirt. "I know, it's just really embarrassing to just be walking around in training pants is all." she said a little sullenly. Then she noticed that they still hadn't moved, and looked up to notice the stuffed toys.

"Go ahead and pick one out sweetie!" Sarah said with a large grin.

"You don't need to buy me a toy just to make me feel better Mom." Adrienne said, smiling the whole time. Sarah the scooped her up into her arms and cradled her once more.

"Two things Jewel. One, yes I do, because seeing you unhappy, even for a short period of time compels me to get you something that I know will make you smile that very pretty smile you have. Secondly, even if you hadn't been bullied today, you were very good during your change, which I know must not have been easy for you, and therefore garners you a reward." Sarah said matter-of-factly.

"In fact, I think that this means you get two special new toys!" Sarah said before Adrienne could respond.

"Mom, you really don't have to-" Adrienne was cut off.

"You wanna try me for three young lady? Because I'll make you take home five brand new toys if you keep testing my patience like this." Sarah said in a mocking stern voice, making Adrienne and her laugh.

"Okay, thank you Mom." Adrienne said after they had calmed down a little. Sarah continued to cradle her as she searched through the various Pokemon available. She eventually decided on a plush Keldeo and a plush Togekiss. Both toys were actually quite large, not life size but still bigger than most of the other stuffed Pokemon. Sarah happily paid for both as Adrienne held them close after their price tags had been scanned. On the walk home, she asked her if she had though up any names for either one. Adrienne held up the Togekiss and declared that "her" name was Happy, and then she held up the Keldeo and said that "his" name was Shimmer Blade.

"Well, it's very wonderful to meet you both!" Sarah said patting the toys on the head, making Adrienne giggle.

 _Okay...maybe it's not so bad being a little girl again._ Adrienne thought as she was carried all the way back home. Sarah sat her down in the living room and asked her what she would like for lunch.

"Umm...," Adrienne thought for a few seconds, "how about pizza?"

"Pizza it is Jewel! I'll go order one right now. You just relax sweetie." Sarah floated into the kitchen, her day brightened so much by the bright smile Adrienne had just now. After calling in for a medium pepperoni and olive, Adrienne's purported favorite, she came back into the living room to see Adrienne sitting laying n the couch on her stomach, hugging both plushes close to her as well as playing her game. She was just laying there in her shirt and trainers, looking more adorable to Sarah than any time before.

"Oh sweetie, would you like for me to get you a pair of pants to wear?"

"Oh...no thanks Mom. I'm good." Adrienne said a little absentmindedly as she continued to play. Sarah smiled and kissed the top of Adrienne's head. After a little while longer of just watching her little Jewel on the couch like that, she heard the doorbell ring. After she paid the teenaged Lombre who thanked her for the tip she included. She floated over to the table and called Adrienne over. The girl walked over and sat down with a slight crinkle, not really paying it any attention, as her sole focus was on the pizza sitting in front of her. As the two ate and chatted, Sarah noticed that every so often Adrienne was yawning. When they had finished off the last slice and cleaned up after, Sarah stopped Adrienne as she tried to walk back to continue her game.

"Sweetie, I think that what with everything going on today, that maybe it would be really good for you to lie down for a little while."

"You mean you want me to take a nap?" Adrienne asked frowning a little. Then she yawned again, and nodded. "I guess that would be alright." she said quietly, and a little drowsily.

"Would you like for me to set you up a little bed here on the couch Jewel?"

"No thanks Mom." Adrienne said as she held her arms up to her, indicating that she wanted to be carried, which made Sarah smile wide as she happily complied. Adrienne rested her head on Sarah's shoulder.

"Can I give my crib another try." she yawned a little drowsily.

"Of course baby!" Sarah said excitedly, but somewhat quietly, so as not to inadvertently rile up the sleeping girl in her arms. She floated upstairs, humming the lullaby once more as she carried Adrienne into her crib and gently tucked her in. She then started the mobile above her, and gave her one last kiss as she drifted off to sleep.

 _A short while later..._

Sarah looked up as she heard the sound of the front door opening, and saw Luther come in.

"And Daddy's back!" Luther said loudly as he shut the door behind him. He had a bag with a label from the vary same store that Adrienne had just gotten her new plushies from. Sarah floated over to him.

"Oh, hello there honey! Adrienne's actually down for a little nap right now." she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Whoops! Sorry about that." he said as he looked towards the stairs, afraid that he had woken his little hatchling. As he looked back to Sarah, he noticed a slightly sad look on her face. "What's wrong honey?" he asked, a little worried.

"Well, when we went to the park, Adrienne was bullied by a boy with a knife who pantsed her, pushed her down, and then took her pants to slice up with his knife." she said and the waited for his response. After processing what he had just been told, he quickly handed the shopping bag to Sarah, and then walked right back out the front door. After it had closed, she heard a very loud roar, followed by a flash of light. After a few more seconds ticked by, Luther came back inside, rubbing the back of his head.

"Soooooo, it looks like we're gonna need to get some new shrubs. On the plus side, that new fire-proof paint on the side of the house held up pretty well, so at least we know we weren't ripped off." Sarah rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. Whenever Luther had shown anger of any kind, after one big burst like that, he's usually right back to being his generally happy self.

"How is the little tyke?" he asked as he felt an immediate strong urge to go check on her.

"After she broke his nose, and his parents came over shocked and took him away, with promises to punish him, she was a little shaken up by it. But now she's back to being her usual sweet self."

"And you?" he asked as he hugged her. She thought for a moment before responding.

"I'm fine. All because of what a wonderful little girl we have." she said as she and Luther kissed. They then went over to the couch to talk about each others' day, until Luther thought about what Sarah had said.

"So my baby girl's a little scrapper huh?" he said proudly.

"Luther." Sarah pretended to scold, albeit with a proud smile on her face.

 **I hope that you enjoyed this new chapter! Also, I hope that you'll also check out** _ **Jason's New Perspective**_ **by koh319, yet another great addition to the** _ **New Perspective**_ **series!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello once again readers! I would of course, once more like to thank KenitohMenara for allowing me to write this story. They are the creator of the original** _ **Rosa's New Perspective**_ **, and if you haven't read it, you really need to! Also, I would like to give a BIG thanks to Sky Hooves, author of** _ **John's New Perspective**_ **and** _ **A New World, A New Journey**_ **, both of which are also excellent stories that you should also take the time to read!**

 **Pokemon is owned by Game Freak, Ken Sugimori, and Nintendo.**

Adrienne's New Perspective (Chapter 12)

by

Spyder Rider

Adrienne slowly came to. She was lying on her side in her crib, the mobile spinning slowly and playing a lullaby that almost had her drifting back to sleep again. However, her very strong urge to pee was currently keeping her from doing that. As she continued to suck on her pacifier and hug Shimmer Blade closer to herself, she debated trying to climb out of her crib to get to the bathroom, or if the rails proved to be too high for her to be able to do that calling for her mom to pick her up out of it, or just simply wetting her training pants. As her bladder started to hurt a little, she made her choice.

She hugged her Keldeo plush tighter as she actively tried to start wetting. Despite the strong urge to go, she had a little difficulty starting. After almost a minute of trying though, she was soon flooding her trainers. The picture on the front of the pull-up was an Azurill playing with a beach ball, but now it turned into a Marill looking sad while standing in a puddle. After a few more seconds, she was done, and her trainers were completely soaked. She sniffled a little, and sucked her paci a little while longer, holding Shimmer Blade close while she just laid there in her wet trainers.

 _Well...it's official...I'm actually trying this. I guess that this isn't so bad. A little embarrassing...but not more embarrassing than being changed in a public restroom._

Adrienne continued to reflect on this, and slowly started to drift back asleep to the song of her mobile, when she suddenly heard her dad's voice drift up the stairs.

"So my baby girl's a little scrapper, huh?"

"Luther!" she heard Sarah's voice scold him in a tone that suggested that her heart wasn't truly in it. Feeling excited in a way she hadn't been for as long as she could remember, she quickly climbed over the rails of her crib, with Shimmer Blade in her hand. She had a bit of a drop, and landed on her padded bottom with a slight squish. She then happily carried Shimmer Blade in her arms downstairs, her pacifier now hanging by the string attaching it to her shirt.

As she walked down the stairs, Luther looked up to just in time to see his little hatchling walking halfway down, in her wet trainers, still looking a little sleepy, hugging her little plush friend. He smiled as he immediately stood up and walked straight to her and picked her up. He cradled her, feeling in his heart that she was the most precious thing in his life.

"Hi there princess. I heard that you had a bit of a rough day today." As he cradled her in his arms, she smiled up at him.

"A little bit, but I'm okay now. Look what mom got for me!" she said as she held out the plush Keldeo.

"Well, isn't that just a nice thing for mommy to do. Does your new little friend have a name?"

"Yep! His name is Shimmer Blade! I picked him because Keldeo is my favorite legendary!" Upon hearing this, Sarah smiled and then floated over to her.

"And here I thought I was your favorite legendary!" she said with an obvious pretend frown.

Adrienne immediately hugged her. "You're disqualified from the election due to the conflict of interest of you already being my favorite Mom!" Sarah was so touched that she had to discreetly wipe away a tear as she hugged her daughter back. Then they let go of each other, and Sarah floated off happily to the kitchen.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Shimmer Blade." Luther said as he shook one of the pokeplush's hooves, causing Adrienne to giggle.

"So, mommy said that she had to change you earlier today. Would you mind if I changed you out of this wet pull-up into something a lot less icky?"

 _Well...I've already come this far..._ she thought to herself

Adrienne blushed as she mulled this over, and then shook her head. Luther smiled, and quickly headed up the stairs towards Adrienne's room. As he laid her down on the changing table. She hugged Shimmer Blade while Luther retrieved the necessary supplies from beneath her.

"Now sweetie, would you like another pull-up, or would you like a diaper?" Luther asked her as he held one up in each hand for comparison. The new pull-up had a Budew dancing underneath a sun with a smiling face. The diaper, which was significantly thicker, had a cartoon Growlithe puppy playing with a big red ball.

"The day we bought your training pants, we also got you these just in case."

Adrienne's blush reddened, and she quickly pointed to the pull-up.

"Alrighty then!" Luther said happily as he put away the diaper, and got the powder and the wipes. After tearing open the sides of her used trainers, and lifting her up to start wiping, Adrienne continued to hug her Keldeo close and tried not to feel too embarrassed about what was happening. Soon Luther, like Sarah, balled all of the used wipes up in the used trainers, and threw them away into a little pail by the changing table.

 _I guess that's basically my diaper pail now._

He then quickly slipped her new trainers up her legs, and repeated the process of pulling them open enough to powder her. Once he was finished, and headed into the bathroom to quickly was his hands, Adrienne just laid there, still hugging Shimmer Blade. Soon enough, Luther came walking back in with the largest smile on his face, and scooped her back up in his arms once again.

"I'm very proud of you princess." he said as he bounced her in his arms, making her laugh.

"Now, I've got a special little surprise for you sweetie. I picked it up just a little bit before I got back home."

Adrienne just continued to smile as she was carried back into the living room. He then picked up the bag from where he had set it, and opened it to reveal a brand new game. The game was titled _Aftermath 4_ , and was set in some post-apocalyptic alternate future in a world that had been devastated by nuclear war. As Luther sat down on the couch, bouncing Adrienne on his knee while she stared at the game, she heard Sarah talking to someone on the phone.

"Alrighty then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Judy. Bye!" Sarah hanged up the kitchen phone and then floated over to where Luther and Adrienne were.

"Who was that Mom?" the girl asked.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough sweetie!" she said while rubbing Adrienne on her head. She then quickly and quietly whispered something to Luther, who immediately put his claws over her ears.

"Hey!" she said in protest, remembering Bruce doing the same thing to Katie.

"Sorry sweetie, we were just having a little grown-up talk." He said, popping her pacifier back into her mouth and proceeding to bounce her some more. She tried to make a pouty face, like Katie did earlier, but she couldn't help but smile and laugh at the attention she was receiving. Luther conspiratorially winked at Sarah who smiled, and then grabbed the remote to turn on the T.V.

 _And in local news, there has been an update in the recent mass Pokemon kidnapping. We have confirmed that the perpetrators are indeed members of both Team Rocket and Team Flare. It is still unclear as to why they had performed such a brazen act of violence, but one thing is certain, the standoff was quickly ended before it could really begin. A mysterious lone human teen currently unknown, is reported to have-_

"Let's see if there's anything on that a certain precious little Jewel might like to watch." Sarah said as she started to change the channels to cartoons and kiddie shows. Adrienne was a little embarrassed by this, but seeing as how she basically had two "diaper" changes today, and currently had no intention of climbing out of Luther's lap, she didn't see much point in arguing. As Sarah flipped through some shows, asking Adrienne which one she wanted to watch, Luther stopped bouncing the girl and instead pulled her closer to him, protectively draping both wings around her, effectively swaddling the girl in his lap.

Adrienne smiled, and picked a funny and weirdly formatted cartoon called "The Astonishing Planet of Candyorb!". It had a blue Meowth as the main character, with a Magikarp with legs as his best friend, a Blue Persian as the Mom, A Pink Buneary as the little sister, and a giant pink Diggersby as the goofy dad. It was pretty random, but still very much funny to Adrienne. She hadn't forgotten that they were both keeping something from her, but she just wrote it off as some sort of surprise and took the hint that they weren't going to spoil it. They watched a few episodes until it was dinner time. Luther took _Aftermath 4_ and set it next to the console by the TV for later.

Sarah turned off the TV while Luther carried Adrienne to the table, still safely swaddled in his wings. She was surprised as he quickly checked her trainers to see if they were dry, which they were, and grinned sheepishly as she looked up at him, slightly miffed.

"Sorry sweetie." he said as he set her down in a chair and rubbed her head. Adrienne said nothing, and pulled her pacifier out when Sarah came back in with dinner. Some steaks with a side of rice pilaf and salads. Adrienne quickly forgot about being checked like a toddler, and started to dig in. However, Luther stopped her so that he could cut up her food into small bites first. Then Sarah sat a sippi cup of juice in front of Adrienne. Adrienne blushed at this, but then the dinner proceeded as normal.

Soon Adrienne was happily talking with her parents during dinner. Luther hinted at a new game idea he had recently come up with, and Sarah had agreed to write the story for this one.

"Wow, your company sure does work on a lot of games!" Adrienne said as she thought back to her time in the game shop, and how many titles she had seen with the name Scorch Inc. on them.

"Yup! We're quite the powerhouse!" Luther said proudly as he rubbed Adrienne's head affectionately, making her giggle. "I honestly can't help it sometimes though. I just get these ideas in my head that I always think would make for a great game! They don't always an out well, but most of them turn out to be really big hits!"

"Wow!" Adrienne said, truly impressed.

"Wow's right sweetie!" he said. Sarah watched them getting along so well and smiled.

 _I'm so glad Adrienne is so resilient!_ she thought, remembering how that mean child had tried to hurt her baby.

Soon, dinner was over, and desert was finished shortly after that.

"Thanks for the hot fudge Sunday Mom!" Adrienne said.

"It was truly my pleasure Jewel!" Sarah said as she floated over to her and picked her up. Luther started to collect the plates to do the dishes.

Sarah then floated Adrienne upstairs and set her down in the bathroom.

"Would you like for me to give you a bath tonight honey?" Sarah asked as Adrienne looked up at her with an expression of shock.

"Uh...ummmm...w-w-well...what I mean to say is..." Adrienne tried to form a coherent sentence, but she was too flustered. Sarah saw this display, and while thinking about how cute it was, felt a little disappointed. Not wanting her disappointment to show on her face, she started to turn to leave.

"It's alright sweetie. I'll give you some privacy." As she turned to go, she felt her hand be quickly grabbed and held. She turned to see Adrienne gently tugging her back towards her.

"It's okay Mom." Adrienne said with a blush. Sarah hugged her tightly, and then began to undress her. She then started the water and went to get a washcloth. She returned just in time to see Adrienne about to climb in, and instead scoop her up to lower her into the tub herself.

"There we go." Sarah said happily as she started to shampoo the girl's hair. She was gentle, and every now and then would tickle Adrienne, making her laugh and splash the water a bit. Just as she was about top start in with the washcloth, they both heard a loud chuckle, and turned to see Luther standing in the doorway.

"Well now, I think I see a picture perfect moment to add to the album!" he said as he held up the camera.

"Daaaaaaaaad!" Adrienne whined as she simultaneously sunk lower into the tub and tried to cover herself.

"Oh I'm just kidding sweetie. Although it would make for a great addition to all of these cute ones we've already got in the collection." he said as he started to stroke his chin.

"Oh that's enough Luther! Big scary dragon-types are forbidden from disturbing the princess' royal bath!" Sarah admonished in mock seriousness. The three shared a laugh, and then Luther went to retrieve a giant fluffy towel for Adrienne, before being shooed away by Sarah, who cited that they hadn't completed their special Mommy and Me day yet.

"Alright, I know when I'm not wanted!" Luther said in a pretend huff, unable to hide his grin.

Soon, Adrienne was thoroughly cleaned, with minimal blushing at this current level of babying. Sarah then drained the tub, and wrapped Adrienne in the towel. Adrienne couldn't help but giggle as Sarah tickled her some more, before swaddling her in the towel and carrying her back to her room, her head the only thing poking out. Sarah then gently laid Adrienne down on her changing table, and then, much like how Luther had done earlier, she held a fresh pull-up in one hand, and the diaper from before in the other.

"So which is it for tonight Jewel? A plain old pull-up, or a nice and comfy diapie!" Sarah asked with a big grin. Adrienne just blushed as she thought about it.

 _Will I?_

"Uhm...maybe just for tonight...I could give it a try." Adrienne said slowly, nervous as each syllable left her mouth while she pointed to the diaper. Sarah squealed in delight as she put the pull-up away and got the rest of the changing supplies ready. This time, when she lifted Adrienne's legs up, she slid the open diaper beneath her, and then began to liberally dust her bottom with powder, before setting her back down and doing the same to her front. Soon, she had the front of the diaper pulled up and taped on. Then she had her sit up, so that she could pull a bright pink shirt over her head. It came down just over her diaper's waistband. Adrienne continued to blush, as Sarah then went and retrieved her Charmander sleeper, and dressed her in that too.

"Awww! Don't you just look precious!" Sarah said to the still blushing Adrienne, who just stood there, unsure of what to say. Sarah the popped her pacifier in her mouth, and carried her over to her crib to tuck her in, once that was done she quickly left the room, and returned with Shimmer Blade, which Adrienne quickly hugged when Sarah handed it to her, and a sippi cup of war milk.

"Here you go sweetie. All ready for beddy bye! But maybe my little Jewel would like for me to read to her again?"

Adrienne blushed as she nodded.

"Wonderful!" Sarah then left again and returned with her story.

"Let's see, aha! We left off on chapter five!" Sarah then started to read further into the story. Adrienne soon finished off her milk, and started to suck her pacifier once more as her eyelids began to droop. Soon, Sarah finished on chapter eight and quietly closed the book while Adrienne softly sucked her paci in her sleep, while still hugging her little plush toy.

Sarah smiled at how happy she knew Adrienne was now, and how happy she and Luther were to have her. She turned on the small Victini head nightlight, and started the mobile above. Then she silently floated out of the room and closed the door.

 _The Next Day..._

Adrienne yawned and stretched. As she sat up, she felt the bulky diaper between her legs, and immediately blushed. That blush deepened when she realized that she really needed to pee again.

 _I guess it's not that much different from last night, after my nap._

It once more took her a few moments before she could go. And once more, she was flooding her padding. Soon she was sitting in a very squishy diaper that she very much wanted out of. SO, she once more climbed over the rails of her crib, and again landed on her now soggy behind with a quiet squish. She was still hugging Shimmer Blade as she started to leave the room, but stopped when she realized that she felt very hot.

 _Geeze! It was just cold enough to walk around in a hoodie, and now it's sweltering!_ She thought as she unzipped her sleeper and stepped out of it. She folded it and draped it over the rails of her crib, and then started to walk back into the hallway while still hugging her Keldeo. Once more, while she was on the stairs, she heard voices. It didn't dawn on her that the voices weren't her parents', and that she was walking towards them in a saggy diaper. She looked up from the bottom of the stairs to see an older female Charizard and older male Druddigon standing in front of Luther, who was sitting on the couch with his head lowered. It looked like the female Charizard was scolding him, like a child.

"Honestly, you get a brand new child, and don't even to bother to give you own parents a call! Well young man, I know we raised you better than that before you set off on that journey with that old trainer of yours!"

"I'm sorry Mom!" he said still looking chastised.

"Well...okay then. Just don't do it again!" she said ending her tirade.

"Now, where're you hiding my precious new little grand-hatchling?" she said as she started to look around. She spotted Adrienne at the foot of the stairs, and her face lit up. She then ran over to her and immediately started to shower her in kisses while hugging her tightly.

"Oh Luther, see's so ADORABLE!" Luther's Mom said happily as she started to bounce Adrienne in her arms, much like how Luther usually does. She then started to calm down.

"Well hello there sweetie! I'm your Nana Hannah!" she said in baby talk to Adrienne, who said nothing as she continued to hug Shimmer Blade and blush.

"Awww. I think I know what's wrong." Adrienne was mildly confused at that statement.

"I'll bet someone wants a didee change!" she said as she started to quickly head up the stairs.

"Wait Mom! We're actually-" Luther rose to try and catch up them and rescue Adrienne.

"Don't bother son. You know how your mother gets around hatchlings." the Druddigon said while resting a claw on Luther's shoulder.

"Yeah Dad...oh boy."

Upstairs, Hannah quickly spotted the room that was obviously Adrienne's, and quickly set to work changing her out of her wet diaper, and after completely overlooking the stacks of training pants, and into another one.

"There we go! All clean!" Hannah said as she scooped her back up and happily headed down stairs, where Luther and Sarah were both chatting with his father, Sarah having brought out several mugs of coffee and a sippi cup of hot coco for Adrienne. She then froze when she saw Adrienne in her mother-in-law's arms, wearing just her pink shirt, and what was clearly a different diaper from the one she had changed her into last night.

"Oh Hannah, we're actually not diapering Adrienne full time. Last night was just a trial run."

Hannah didn't seem to notice as she stared at Adrienne with a bright smile and popped the spout of the sippi cup into her mouth. Adrienne really didn't have much choice but to drink while her "Nana" rocked her gently and cooed at how cute she was.

"It's no use Sarah. For all her fire and fury on a battlefield, whenever she see's a hatchling, she just goes into super babying mode." The older Druddigon chuckled. As Adrienne sucked silently from her sippi cup, she learned that her "Nana" Hannah, was a general during the revolution, always quick to join the front lines, who was currently managing the proper training of the HAA's newest batch of recruits.

Her "Gampy" Paul, as he called himself to her, was in head foreman during the reconstruction effort that worked to undo all of the damage from the war, after each city and town was taken. Now he had taken an early retirement, and discovered his own passion for writing.

"Oooooooh, you are Nana's sweet little angel!" Hannah said as Adrienne finished off the coco. Adrienne was relieved to have the opportunity to talk again, until she found herself draped over her Grandma's shoulder, with her back being gently patted. When she realized that her "Nana" was trying to burp her, she was about to start protesting when she inadvertently let out a loud belch, much to her embarrassment.

"That's my girl!" Gampy Paul said to the now blushing girl. She was being cradled once more while Hannah looked around for something that she just wasn't seeing.

"Sarah dear, where's little Adrienne's playpen?"

Sarah saw Adrienne's blush, and tried to help her daughter.

"Well...actually Hannah...we're not quite-" Hannah absentmindedly cut her off.

"Oh well! I guess I can still give you your special wittle gift one handed!" she said as she cuddled Adrienne some more, making her giggle a little.

"Ooooooooh! She has just the most beautiful smile!" Hannah said as she kissed Adrienne on the forehead lovingly, as she pulled out something orange from a bag near where she was sitting on the couch. She then started to pull the orange cloth over Adrienne's head, who let out a quick squeak at the suddenness. Soon her arms were through the sleeve holes, and her head popped out of the neck hole.

 _A long shirt?_ Adrienne looked a little confused as she looked down. Then, Hannah attached two flaps at the bottom of her outfit together.

 _A onesie?!_ Adrienne blushed redder than she had ever blushed before this point. Then Hannah put some small orange booties on her feet, and flipped up the hood. It was the onesie version of her Charmander sleeper!

"Nana bought that special for you at a shop with a very nice shiny Arbok! How do you like it baby girl?"

"Umm...it's great Nana." Adrienne spoke for the first time today.

They family spent a little more time chatting, and Adrienne mostly overcame her embarrassment from her current predicament. She was then held by her new Gampy, who took a turn bouncing her before handing her over to Sarah who whispered in her ear.

"I'm so sorry that happened princess! But I must say, you do look absolutely cute in that outfit."

Adrienne blushed some more as she sat quietly in Sarah's lap.

"Well, due to the recent attack, I'm afraid that we can't stay for much longer. The HAA has asked me personally to overlook some information about Team Rocket's movements, and the fact that Team Flare was helping them this time means that we've really got to step up our efforts to find them. I have a few ideas." Hannah said seriously as she started to stand to leave.

"And I'm being asked to work as a consultant for a new project involving some "interesting" renovations to the old Pokemon Gyms. I can't say much right now, I'm under contract, but I think that it's going to be amazing!" Paul said as he grabbed a briefcase.

"You're leaving already?" Sarah asked, mildly disappointed that she wouldn't get to discuss her recent screenplay with Paul.

"We'll actually be in town for around two weeks. So we'll definitely have a longer stay soon." Hannah said while looking apologetic. Then she smiled as she bent down and kissed Adrienne on her forehead. "Besides, I'm not nearly done cuddling with this little cutie!" she said with a wide grin. Paul came over and gave her a hug, before whispering in her ear.

"I'll try to convince her to lay off on some of the babying, but no promises."

She giggled at that. After a few more goodbyes were exchanged. Sarah set Adrienne on the ground, who quickly scrambled up the stairs and into the bedroom where she quickly pulled off the onesie, and ripped open the diaper. After a few moments of standing there partially nude, she decided to slip on a fresh pull-up, and head back downstairs.

Sarah noticed Adrienne's new outfit, but decided not to comment on it. "So...that happened." she said a little awkwardly while trying to sound casual.

"Y-yeah...um...is Grandma always like that?" Adrienne asked as she walked over to Shimmer Blade and picked him up. As she hugged him, Luther scooped her up in his arms and sat her on his lap.

"Don't get me started." he said, making Adrienne giggle. Sarah smiled now that she saw her Jewel wasn't too upset by what just happened.

"I just don't think I can handle anymore relatives today." Adrienne said in an attempt at a joke. She then noticed Sarah and Luther share a look.

"What?" Adrienne asked cautiously.

"Well...sweetie..." Sarah didn't get a chance to finish when the doorbell rang. Sarah went over too it and opened it. Standing there was a Cobalion in a HAA uniform, a Virizion in a red sundress, and a Keldeo dressed in a pair of jeans and a light blue T-shirt.

"Hey there Marcus! Judy, you're looking wonderful as always! And there's my favorite nephew, hiya Alex! Come on in!" Sarah said excitedly, but still worried that Adrienne might be a little weary from being nearly cuddled to death. After they had said hello and entered, Sarah closed the door, and turned to see Adrienne staring intently at Alex, with a bit of a blush forming, as well as a small smile.

 **Just you all wait for the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Helllllloooooooo readers! I would like to thank KenitohMenara for granting me permission to write in the** _ **New Perspective**_ **universe! They are the author of the original** _ **Rosa's New Perspective**_ **, an excellent read! There are also several other great** _ **New Perspective**_ **stories out there that are all wonderful and definitely worth reading. They are** _ **Touko's, Aaron's, Jason's, William's, and John's!**_ **If you get a chance to read them, do it!**

 **I would also like to thank my friend Sky Hooves (** _ **John's New Perspective,**_ **and** _ **A New World, A New Journey**_ **), for their wonderful ideas and advice, as well as for this wonderful collaboration chapter! We both hope that you enjoy it!**

Adrienne's New Perspective Chapter 13

Adrienne sat there on Luther's lap, hugging her plush Keldeo, as a Cobalion, Virizion, and a **real** Keldeo were invited inside. She was speechless as she watched the real Keldeo. She felt her face grow hot in a blush, and couldn't stop the smile that was forming on her face.

"Well hey there Marcus! Judy! How's it going Alex?" Luther said happily while still bouncing Adrienne on his knee.

"Hiya Uncle Luther! It's going great! Is this my new little cousin?" The young Keldeo said excitedly as he trotted over to Adrienne and Luther. She had to refrain from petting his red mane and touching his horn. She hugged Shimmer Blade tighter, completely lost on what to say and do. Keldeo had always been her favorite legendary Pokemon, and now one was standing right here, calling her his cousin.

"Yep! This is little Adrienne!" Luther said, picking her up by her armpits to show her off.

"Adrienne," Luther said happily addressing his still stunned little hatchling, "this is your new cousin, and that's your new Auntie and your new Uncle."

"Hi, I'm Alex!" the Keldeo said happily. Before Adrienne could respond, he started to tickle the bottoms of her feet with his tail. She giggled happily as she kicked her feet in an attempt to stop. When Alex had finished tickling her, that's when the Virizion walked over to her.

"Hello there sweetie! I'm Auntie Judy, and I'm so happy to welcome you to the family!" Judy said as she then started to affectionately nuzzle Adrienne, who Luther was still holding out under her arms. This tickled as well making Adrienne laugh some more.

"Oh, you are just the absolute most adorable baby girl I've ever seen!" Judy squealed in delight as she redoubled her nuzzling efforts. "Who's a cute wittle baby? You are! Who is? You! Yes you are, yes you are!"

Adrienne started to blush some more, still at a loss for words. Seeing her Jewel's embarrassment, Sarah quickly started to explain about how they were taking Adrienne's babying slowly. Judy looked at Adrienne's blush, and apologized.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I was just so excited to see you there, in your little training pants, and I couldn't help myself." Judy resumed her affectionate nuzzling, and Alex resumed tickling her. Adrienne still felt embarrassed, but she was also enjoying the attention. When Judy was finished with her nuzzling, and Alex with his tickle attack, Luther gently sat her down on the couch. She made a slight crinkle, which caused her to realize just what her Aunt had said, and what she was wearing. Her blush deepened as Luther started to show an excited Alex his latest game, and Judy was now in a deep discussion with Sarah. It was then that the Cobalion walked over. His face was serious, and Adrienne was a little worried. But then he smiled and started to affectionately nuzzle her as well, making her break out in another giggle fit.

 _If this keeps up, I'm gonna wet my trainers right in front of everybody!_

"Hello there sweetie! I'm your uncle Marcus. I would like to apologize for my son and my wife, but when they heard about you, they were both very excited to meet you." He said now looking her in the eye, smiling. Adrienne smiled back.

"Besides, I don't think that they were prepared for how cute you actually are in person." he said happily nuzzling her some more. Adrienne giggle and blushed some more. Just then, Alex trotted back over to her.

"Hey Adrienne, wanna play a game?" he asked excitedly.

Adrienne had finally found her voice. "S-sure, uhm...Alex?"

"Alright!" he said excitedly as he picked her up with his tail and carried her over to the TV, where Luther was just finishing setting up the console. He looked up and chuckled at the sight of Adrienne, still in her trainers, being cradled in Alex's dexterous tail.

"Have fun you two. And be sure to tell me if you see any glitches."

"Will do uncle Luther!" Alex said happily. Adrienne just blushed some more. Luther chuckled again as he tousled Alex's main and then leaned down to kiss Adrienne on her forehead, before walking over to where the adults were happily chatting.

Adrienne had assumed that when Alex got to the TV, he would set her down, and they would play. She was actually only half right. After getting their controllers, he then sat himself down first, and then Adrienne down on her crinkly bottom. She blushed as he kept his tail securely wrapped around her.

"You ready Adrienne?" he asked.

"Yes!" Adrienne said, suddenly feeling giddy.

 _I'm about to play with my older_ _ **Keldeo**_ _cousin!_ she thought excitedly.

"Do you need to go potty first?" he asked her seriously.

 _...I'm about to play with my_ _ **older**_ _Keldeo cousin._ She felt a slight urge to go, but she figured that Alex would take her to the bathroom himself. She had briefly heard snippets of the conversation that the adults were having, and she now knew that Alex was an experienced babysitter.

"I'm good!" Adrienne lied.

"Alright then!" Alex said happily as he started the console up.

They immediately got started on _Mythos_ , the name Luther had currently changed _Gate Walker_ to. Whatever notions about his "little" cousin were soon overshadowed by her expert playing. He quickly figured out how to play, but Adrienne was clearly an expert hand at this game already. They started in on a sort of minigame, where they had to battle together in an arena against harder and harder enemies, all while a crowd cheered and occasionally threw down sacks of gold for either of them to collect.

While they were deeply into playing their game, Luther and the adults were watching them have fun together, with Alex's tail still wrapped around Adrienne protectively.

"That is just one of the cutest sights I've ever seen!" Judy gushed while Sarah discreetly, so as not to interrupt their game, snapped a few pictures.

"She does indeed seem like a sweet little girl. I think that she's very happy here." Marcus said while looking at them. He smiled as he said it, then a slight frown came over his face.

"So Luther, Adrienne looks like she's very good at that game you made." Judy said casually.

"Oh yeah, she and I play it all the time." he said proudly.

"So your saying that your playtime with your new daughter consists mainly of you two vegging out in front of the TV, playing video games?" Judy said with a hint of an oncoming scolding in her tone.

"I...w-w-well...I mean we're just getting her comfortable..." Luther trailed off, looking Mareepish.

Judy sighed. "Luther, a little girl like Adrienne needs to be outside playing, and getting some fresh air! I think after they finish their match or whatever it's called, she and Alex should spend some time playing outside in that darling little sandbox I saw in your yard. Has Adrienne even played in it?"

"I...w-w-ell...I was getting to that slowly..." he trailed off again.

Judy just sighed again. Luther looked to Sarah for help, but she was far too involved in snapping a few more pictures of Adrienne being cuddled by Alex while they played. Marcus appeared to be lost in thought at the moment.

"Uhmm...alrighty then!" Luther said enthusiastically, in a desperate attempt at avoiding any further scolding. It just so happened that at that exact moment, Adrienne cheered loudly and stood up while Alex groaned.

"And that's how you fight a troll!" she said excitedly. While she was standing, Judy could clearly see that her trainers were wet.

"Oh and Luther?" Judy asked as a smile formed on her face.

"Yes?" he asked tentatively, afraid that he was going to walk into another scolding.

"Would it be alright if I took care of changing little Adrienne? Her trainers look pretty wet from here, and I think that she would be better protected, as well as even more darling, in a diaper."

"Uhh...well..." Luther said as he looked to Sarah. She looked to Adrienne and then back to Judy.

"Well Judy," she said gently, "if Adrienne agrees then of course yes."

Judy smiled and then walked over to Adrienne and Alex.

"Aww! Okay, best two outta three?" Alex asked.

"You're on!" she said.

Judy pranced right on over and stood in between them and the TV.

"Actually you two, we were talking and decided that it would probably be best to take this playtime outside!" she said happily as she started to herd Adrienne and Alex by gently nudging them away from the TV. Alex picked Adrienne back up with his tail, and started to carry her towards the front door.

"Whoopsie! First I think Adrienne needs a quick changie though!" she said happily as she made two vines from a vine whip grow off her body, and scoop her niece out of Alex's tail.

"That is of course you wouldn't mind being changed by your auntie sweetie?" Judy asked while looking her in the eye. Adrienne blushed.

"I guess it's okay." she said slowly as she saw the hopeful look in Judy's eyes. When Judy heard her agree, she smiled brightly and kissed her niece on the head. She then trotted up the stairs, while Adrienne tried to not feel creeped out by the vines, as they brought back memories of Tania. She couldn't help but squirm a little.

"Oh don't worry sweetie, you'll get to play with Alex some more. I just wanna make sure you're not getting a diapee rash though!" she said as she gently nuzzled her before laying her down on the changing table. Summoning more vines, she made quick work of tearing open the sides of the used trainers, wiping her, and then holding up another pull-up and a diaper. Alrighty then sweetie. Now, I know you prefer you cute little trainers, but I really think that you would be better off today in a nice and cozy didee! But it's your choice."

Adrienne looked at either undergarment, and once more was swayed by the hopeful look in her auntie's eyes. She pointed to the diaper and blushed. Judy said nothing as she used her vines to lift Adrienne's bottom up, while sliding the now open diaper beneath her. She made sure to powder her thoroughly, before taping her back up.

"There we go, all squeaky clean and ready to play!" she said, nuzzling her some more.

Adrienne was very embarrassed, but said nothing, just blushing some more. Then she found a pacifier popped into her mouth as it was being secured to her shirt.

"Awwww! You are just so cute!" Judy said as she carried her back down, cradled in her vines.

As they descended the stairs, Adrienne saw Alex talking with Luther Sarah and Marcus about something that seemed to make him really happy.

"You can count on me!" he while raising a front hoof and saluting with it, causing Luther to chuckle and ruffle his mane again.

"We sure can! Oh! Here comes Adrienne!" he said with a bright smile upon seeing her. She smiled back as she took her pacifier out.

"Are you ready to play some more with your cousin?" he said as he took her from Judy and lightly bopped her nose.

"Yep!" she said excitedly.

"Great! So let's get you two over there so your Auntie doesn't scold me some more!" he said happily. Adrienne giggled, thinking that he was just kidding. She didn't notice him quickly looking over his shoulder. Adrienne was a little embarrassed, again, to be doing something childish, but seeing Alex already get started drawing something with a hoof in the sand, she lightened up. Luther then gently sat her down, and tousled her hair a bit.

"You two have some fun now!" he said, glancing over his shoulder again before heading back to the adults. Adrienne didn't notice that though, she was too busy listening to Alex explain the game he had come up with.

"Alright! I thought of a really fun game if you wanna play it!" Alex said as he nudged a red ball over to Adrienne.

"Uh...sure!" Adrienne said as she picked it up and looked at what Alex had drawn in the sand. There was a great big line dividing the, as she now noticed, quite large sandbox in half. There were a series of circles with small, yet clearly well made, sandcastles at the center of each one, on either side of the line, and Alex explained how this was part of the game.

"Okay, we each have a side. We each have a ball. While staying on our respective sides, we take turns trying to knock down each other's sand castles with our own balls. The winner is the first one to knock down all of the other's sandcastles! Easy right?" he asked proudly.

"Uhm...sure! But how did you make so many sandcastles so fast?" Adrienne asked, truly amazed.

"Well I am a water/fighting type you know?" he said happily trotting over to his side. Alex let Adrienne go first, since she was "younger". Her red ball destroyed the very castle she was aiming for, and she cheered.

The adults sat in the gazebo and watched their children play their little game.

"We are sorry to up and just spring this on you, but neither of us can change the dates for our meetings." Luther said to Marcus and Judy. "Besides, I don't like the idea of putting Adrienne in the daycare at work, what with Tania causing three more complaints from employees about their children being babied when they weren't supposed to be. And we're afraid that something similar would happen if we ask Mattie to babysit Adrienne for us."

"I can imagine." Marcus said, chuckling.

"It's absolutely no bother to us or to Alex though!" Judy said as she continued to watch the kids play. By now, Alex had already taken three of Adrienne's castles, and she had four of his.

"Besides, he likes babysitting. He loves getting opportunities to show how responsible he is. Not to mention, I can already tell that he and Adrienne are going to have fun together!" Adrienne's red ball destroyed the last of Alex's castles, and she still had two left on her side. He then immediately went over to her and said something to her. She blushed briefly, and then nodded. Alex smiled as he picked her up with his tail again, and sat her on his back. He then started to trot around the yard, holding Adrienne securely with his tail the whole time. Adrienne had the biggest smile on her face and giggled loudly.

The adults all smiled at that, while Sarah and Judy cooed. Sarah then whipped out her camera again and started to snap pictures left and right. She got several perfect ones of Adrienne riding Alex, with the brightest smile she had ever seen, in just her shirt with her binky attached, and a diaper. Adrienne in that moment, looked absolutely carefree and happy. It truly warmed all four of their hearts to see such a sight.

 _This is truly what's best for Adrienne._ Judy thought as Alex started to canter, making Adrienne giggle some more.

 _She's safe, happy, loved, and being taken care of...I can't just let John go back to the woods!_ Judy thought, a determined look now in her eye.

After a few more laps around the yard, Marcus flagged them down with a hoof and called them over to where they were sitting.

"Well, it certainly looks like you two are just having the best time!" he said as they walked up, Alex now insisting that he cradle Adrienne in his tail some more.

"But we were thinking about going out to lunch as a family, what do you two say to that?"

"Sounds like fun to me!" Alex said. "What about you Addie?"

Adrienne blushed at Alex's nickname for her. "Okay, sounds good to me too." she said.

"Well then I think we need to get a certain little Jewel dressed before we head out then." Sarah said as she floated over and plucked Adrienne from Alex's tail. It was at this point that she realized that she had been playing outside in just a shirt and diaper. She clung tightly to Sarah as they floated into the house, and rested her head against her mother's chest. Sarah's heartbeat calmed her down some, though she still had a blush remaining. She said nothing as Sarah checked her diaper before setting her down, opened up the closet and taking out a set of pink overalls. She snapped her into them, deciding that her shirt was fine enough and deciding that it was too hot for the hoodie. Then she slipped on a pair of socks, and then a pair of sneakers. After brushing her hair, Adrienne was all ready to go.

"Everything okay sweetie?" Sarah asked, now noticing the slight blush on her face.

"It's just a little embarrassing to wear a diaper outside of the house is all Mom." she said, shifting while she was sitting down, the bulge around her waist rustling noticeably.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry sweetie!" Sarah said while scooping Adrienne up into a hug and started to rub her back.

"Let's get you out of that." she said as she reached for the buttons of the overalls.

"No. It's okay...I guess that this is as good a time as any to try them out in the daytime. Besides, that would make this twice that a diaper was wasted today otherwise." she said, blushing at what happened when Nana Hannah was here.

"Sweetie, that doesn't matter. If this makes you uncomfortable, then there's nothing wrong with taking the diaper off!"

"I know, but...it doesn't feel horrible. It's just a little embarrassing...like my training pants." she said, her blush deepening slightly.

Sarah looked at her daughter, unsure of what the right thing to say was. "If you're sure that you really don't mind sweetie..."

"I'm sure...at least for now." Adrienne said while looking at her feet. Sarah smiled at her, and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Okay sweetie, let me pack a few of your trainers, just in case though." Sarah said as she grabbed two from the shelf. Adrienne smile a little, knowing that she was being given an out to use at any time she chose.

Once everyone was all ready to go, out they went into the city. They walked for a few blocks, Adrienne being given a Grumpiggyback ride on Luther, before they finally arrived at the restaurant that they had in mind.

 _Le Chandelure_ Adrienne read as she looked at the sign written in fancy calligraphy over the entrance. When they entered, the atmosphere was one that Adrienne wasn't expecting. On the outside, the entrance suggested that the decorum was one of upscale casual, yet when they entered, it just seemed like a normal restaurant. Then Adrienne and Alex's eyes both lit up when they saw, across from the main dining area, an arcade. Luther chuckled at their expressions, and handed each of them a roll of quarters as he set Adrienne down.

"Have fun you two!" he said as he rubbed their heads, ignoring the look Judy was shooting him. Adrienne and Alex both laughed as they then quickly headed over to the flashing lights of the arcade. Adrienne noticed that she was walking with a slight waddle, the diaper was actually pretty bulky. She was hugged by Alex's tail reassuringly. She smiled, and they continued to the arcade.

Soon, the four adults were seated, and they looked over the menus. After a while, just before the food arrived, Alex and Adrienne had returned, having spent all of their quarters.

"You two look like you've enjoyed yourselves." Marcus said happily, for they had two of the biggest grins on their faces.

"You bet! Adrienne set three new high scores!" Alex said happily. He glossed over the fact that he was competing against her, and she had won most times handily.

"Well we ordered a little while ago, for you two as well, and the food should be arriving any time now."

No sooner had Marcus finished explaining that to them, before a Chandelure waiter arrived bearing all of their dishes. Judy and Sarah both had salads, Adrienne noticed that her mother had small chunks of what appeared to be crystals sprinkled on hers. Luther and Marcus both had steaks, Luther's being well done and covered in spicy Cheri berry sauce, Marcus with what appeared to be small metal filings on his.

Adrienne and Alex both had some chicken strips with a side of fries. As the waiter looked Adrienne over, and commented on her cuteness, he then asked if they would like a booster seat or high chair for her. She blushed, while Alex nuzzled her.

"Oh, no thank you." Sarah said while Judy softly cooed at how cute it was for Alex to be so protective of Adrienne. They then ate their meal happily talking about several things before Judy brought up something that Adrienne hadn't thought about in a long time.

"So, have you two decided on whether or not Adrienne should start school next semester?"

Luther and Sarah looked at each other, realizing that they had both completely forgotten about her schooling.

"It's alright if you don't wish to enroll her, if she's getting the full baby treatment that is. But surely, if she's going to be a _big_ girl, then she needs to go to school." Judy said.

"Well...I suppose that's true." Sarah said tentatively, looking a little worriedly at Adrienne. She hoped that this wouldn't be a sensitive subject for her.

"Well, it's not like you wont have options for her. The schools these days all cater to the age lifestyle of the children who enroll. Adrienne can still learn all of her lessons in a preschool setting if she wanted. And even if she didn't want that, but still decided to continue to wear her diapers, she could still attend regular classes and the teachers would still be understanding of that as well."

"Really?" Luther asked, not knowing much about this.

"Oh yes, I have a friend who works as a teacher, and I'm sure that she can sent you some brochures to look over if you'd like."

"Well...we could give them a look." Luther said, still unsure about the waters that they were treading here.

Alex then turned to Adrienne. "Hey, maybe you and I will be in the same class next semester!" he said excited at the prospect. Adrienne smiled back, and everyone at the table relaxed that she clearly wasn't outright objecting to it. They continued on with their meals. After they had finished, and paid, Adrienne yawned loudly, and was then cradled in Sarah's arms as they left.

"Well, we had a lot of fun meeting our cute little niece, and we look forward to her birthday next week!" Judy said as she nuzzled Adrienne again, soon joined in the nuzzling of the girl by Alex, who also started to tickle her with his tail. After Adrienne had finished her laughing and kicking, several Pokemon passing by cooing at the cute display, Marcus then went up to her and nuzzled her some more.

"It was a pleasure meeting you sweetie. We're all very happy that you're part of our family now."

"I'm happy I am too uncle Marcus!" she said as she gave him a hug around his neck from Sarah's arms.

"But we've actually got to get home now. A certain Keldeo has some important training to do before the day is out."

"Really Dad?" Alex asked, his eyes lighting up at the prospect.

"You betcha!" Marcus said, tousling his mane with a hoof.

They all then said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Adrienne nearly fell asleep in Sarah's arms a few times on the way home. When they got back, Sarah found that Adrienne was wet, so she bathed her and put her into a pull-up and shirt before putting her down for her nap in her crib. As she slept, sucking on another pacifier and cuddling Shimmer Blade, she had the biggest smile on her face.

 _Elsewhere..._

"This is Noble Apparel, how may I help you?" Melody asked as she picked up the phone in the shop.

"Okay, one Keldeo style footed sleeper, with a back flap under the tail? Yes we can do that. Yes, we can have it shipped to you by tomorrow if you'd like! Alright, may I have the mailing address? Okay I've got it, and what name should I put this under? Alrighty then Mrs. Sanctos! It should arrive sometime tomorrow afternoon. Have a nice day!"

Thomas had been watching his mom take the order, until he had heard what style it was supposed to be. Then he immediately got to work, once he had heard the size and dimensions while listening. Ever since he had been returned to his parents, he had been trying to help out around the shop. He was doing his best, and many times he actually managed to make several outfits without messing up as he usually did. Melody and Arthur of course praised him regardless, but he felt especially proud when he finished an outfit without having to start over.

Recently, there had been a trend of Pokemon parents of human children dressing them up as legendary Pokemon, so he actually had a few generic prefabricated sleepers of a Keldeo design on hand to work with already, he just had to adjust it to fit the sizes he had overheard as well as attach all of the proper materials for the mane and tail and horn. And of course, he had to make the flap, which he did easily, stitching on the buttons by hand. By the time Melody had finished and wished this Mrs. Sanctos person a nice day, he held up his finished product proudly for his mother to inspect.

"Sweetie! Did you do this just now?" she asked as she started to look it over.

"Sure did mom?" Thomas said proudly, smiling wide. He was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt with a yellow collar and purple jeans with a pair of yellow sneakers.

"This is wonderful sweetie! I'm so proud!" She said as she wrapped herself around him in a hug. They stayed like that until they both decided that it was time to pack up the sleeper to ship out.

"I'll do it!" Thomas said excitedly as he started to scurry off. It was then that Melody noticed that the flap of the sleeper was sewn to the elbow of Thomas' right sleeve.

 _Oh dear...well at least he's getting better._ Melody sighed as she slithered after her son, remembering two days ago when Thomas had somehow accidentally sewn several sleepers and onesies together in a long chain attached to his pants, and hadn't noticed until he was taking the trash out, and one sleeper got caught on a table corner in the shop, and had pulled his pants down just as he was outside.

 **I really hope that you enjoyed this crossover chapter as much as Sky Hooves and I surely did! Be sure to check out their other side to this fun chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello there readers! I figured that now's the time for the next chapter of Adrienne's story! Before I begin, I would like to once more thank KenitohMenarah for granting me permission to write my own** _ **New Perspective**_ **, and I would also like to say how happy I am to see the** _ **New Perspective**_ **universe expand even more. Keep an eye out for some more new writers!**

 **Now, please enjoy my latest chapter!**

Adrienne's New Perspective

Chapter 14

by

Spyder Rider

Adrienne awoke in her crib, snuggling Shimmer Blade closer, sucking her paci. She smiled as she felt the soggy state of her diaper, not caring how childish she looked. She rolled over and snuggled more into her warm, soft pink blanket. She was wearing her Charmander sleeper, with the hood up, when Luther entered.

"Hey there sweetie." he said softly as Adrienne stretched and rubbed her eyes. He leaned over the crib and looked down at her with a huge grin. "Ready to get up and start your day?" he asked gently, just in case Adrienne was still sleepy.

Adrienne nodded and held her arms up, giggling a little.

"Well, it would seem I have an energetic little hatchling!" he chuckles as he lifts her out of the crib. He lays her on the changing table, handing her Shimmer Blade before getting to work changing her. Once she was all clean, he changed her out of her sleeper, and into a bright pink t-shirt with nothing else save for her diaper.

"There you go, all dressed for the day!" he said happily as she giggled some more. Then she lunged forward and hugged him tightly, which he reciprocated by embracing her right back and wrapping his wings around her. Adrienne smiled wide behind her paci.

"I love you Dad!" she said, unable to contain her happiness.

"And I love you too Adrienne!" he said back, equally enthused. "Now, Mommy's out today to see about the movie that they're making about her book, and she needs to make sure that they're doing it right, so it looks like it'll be just you and Daddy today!" he said as he ended the hug by scooping her and Shimmer Blade into his arms, bouncing her as he carried her downstairs to the kitchen. He sat her down in a chair and kissed her forehead before making breakfast.

"How does a grilled cheese and bacon sandwich for breakfast sound?" he asked as he got started.

"Sounds great Dad!" she said happily as she sat there, hugging her pokeplushie, watching her Dad happily make her breakfast. Everything that Adrienne's new parents did made her feel loved and happy. In the time since she had been adopted, she has come to know, even deep in her heart of hearts, that she was now the center of their world. She was still embarrassed at times at how babyish she looked and acted. But that was a small tradeoff compared to the love and affection she felt from them. That's not to say that she believed that they only loved her for being cute, as they always made sure to remind her nearly everyday. But rather, they actually loved her for her. The fact that she no longer minded the baby treatment was just icing on the cake for them.

"That's what I was thinking!" Luther said as he started to place the cooked bacon on top of the cheese before putting the second slice of bread on top of that. Adrienne's stomach rumbled as the smell filled her nostrils, and Luther's belly responded loudly back. They both broke out laughing.

"I guess we were both feeling a little peckish." Luther said as he sat Adrienne's sandwich down in front of her along with her sippi-cup filled with Lum juice.

"Thanks Dad!" she said before digging in. Luther kissed the top of her head.

"You're quite welcome sweetie!" he said before sitting down with his own plate and glass of juice.

They both dug in and made quick work of their breakfast. As Adrienne finished off the last of her juice, Luther got up and started to take their dishes to wash. Adrienne started to get up to help with the dishes, but Luther shooed her away.

"I've got this sweetie! You go play for a little bit." he said while patting her head.

"Okay Dad!" Adrienne said happily as she gave him a quick hug in return. She picked up Shimmer Blade and carried him into the living room, where she turned on the T.V. and started to flip through various channels, stopping on one with an animated movie about a Pyroar, a Hippowdon, a Girafarig, and a Zebstrika and their adventure as they find themselves on an island filled with Aipoms and a side story about a team of four Prinplups pretending to be secret agents.

Adrienne watched the movie for a little while, before Luther walked up to her and scooped her up again. Luther smiled as he switched off the t.v. and carried her and Shimmer Blade to the door.

"What do you say we go outside and play sweetie?" he asked.

"Okay Dad." Adrienne smiled. Then she remembered what she was wearing and blushed a little. Luther smiled as he carried his hatchling over to the sandbox and sat her down, patting her head affectionately.

"Now, since I don't want to be scolded by your Auntie Judy, how's about we build a sandcastle for a little while?" he asked while holding up a pink plastic bucket and small plastic shovel out to Adrienne in one hand, and a camera in the other. Adrienne laughed at what she assumed was just a joke.

"Okay Dad! But I don't really know how." she said.

"Well that makes two of us!" Luther said as he sat down next to her and wrapped a wing around her. "But I'm sure we can figure it out together!"

 _One Hour Later..._

Currently in the sandbox, there were several large shapeless mounds of sand, and not a single castle was among them.

"Huh. Okay...I would've thought that we would have it down by now." Luther said while scratching his head. Adrienne couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. She rolled onto her side and couldn't stop laughing. Luther smiled.

 _Well, so long as she had fun, then I guess I did an alright job!_ he thought satisfactorily before scooping Adrienne up in his arms.

"Oh, so you think this is funny, eh?" he said in obvious mock seriousness.

"You betcha Daddy!" Adrienne said, giggling at his goofiness before hugging him. "Thank you for spending time with me." she said as she hugged him. He stood there, hugging her back while stroking her hair.

"Anytime sweetie, anytime." he said gently as he carried her back in the house. He quickly checked her diaper, and finding her dry and clean, set her and Shimmer Blade on the couch.

"Now, what do you feel like doing sweetie?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Can we play some more of your game?" the words had barely left her mouth before Luther was up and turning on the console. He quickly sat back down and set Adrienne in his lap, handing her a controller.

"Well if you really want to, then I suppose we could." he said, causing Adrienne to giggle. He smiled at her, and quickly popped her pacifier in before they started to play. Adrienne for her part didn't seem to notice as she played, gently sucking on it. Luther saw this, smiled wider, and then got down to some serious game time with his little girl, wrapping his wings around her. Time seemed to fly while they played. After a while, Adrienne started to yawn.

"Getting sleepy sweetie?" he asked gently. Adrienne didn't speak, instead just nodding.

"In that case, I think that it's a good idea for all little hatchlings to take a little nap." he said as he saved their game. He gently picked her and her plush Keldeo up into his arms, and started to carry her to her room. He checked her diaper to see if she needed a change, but she was still good. Then he tucked her in and laid Shimmer Blade right next to her. She smiled at him through her pacifier as her eyes drooped.

"Have a nice nap princess." he said before leaning down to kiss her lightly on the forehead. He started the mobile above her and then quietly exited her room. Luther smiled as he walked downstairs, careful not to be too noisy. It was when he reached the bottom of the stairs that Sarah opened the front door and excitedly floated through, humming a tune to herself.

"I take it that everything went smoothly?" he chuckled to himself as she jumped, not seeing him standing there.

"Oh, yes, it certainly did." she said as she floated over and kissed him.

"Better than expected actually." she hanged a pink coat on a rack by the door as she looked around. "So where's our little Jewel?"

"I just put her down for a nap. She'll be up in a while, dazzling us with her cuteness." he said with a smirk at seeing how happy the thought made Sarah. Then a serious look came over her face.

"Is something the matter honey?" he asked, starting to feel concern.

"Nothing's wrong...it's just that...well...remember that photo-shoot a few days ago?"

Luther nodded, and Sarah continued.

"Well, someone whose working with the cameras was also working at the shoot that day. And, they asked about putting her in a commercial."

"Is that all?" Luther said with a smile, glad that it wasn't something much more serious.

"Well, actually, they were very persistant...to the point that the price they were willing to pay was...very high..." she trailed off.

"Just what kind of commercial is this?" Luther asked, growing concerned again, this time for the potential safety of his little hatchling.

"It was for a company that's going to be introducing a new line of baby products soon. They're going to try and take on the Soulsword empire, and they want Adrienne to star in a commercial modeling their new line of diapers."

"...Wow!" Luther said while scratching the back of his head. "I didn't see that coming."

"They said that Adrienne was the most adorable child they had ever seen and that's why they want her so badly...well that and because they recognized her as The Lady Knight."

"...So how are you thinking of handling this?" he asked her.

"Well, obviously I said that I would ask her what she thought of the idea. And that if she said no, then that would be the end of it."

"Well of course! We would never put Adrienne through something like that without asking her permission." he said firmly. "No matter what the price!"

"I agree Luther. What I've been thinking on is...should we tell Adrienne?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...what if she thinks that we want to make her do the commercial, with or without her permission? Or what if we ask her about it, and she feels pressured to do the commercial even if she doesn't feel comfortable with it...and..." she was cut off as Luther gently wrapped his arms, and his wings around her in a hug.

"It's all going to be alright honey. We shouldn't keep this from Adrienne. I don't think that she'll go for the idea, but it's still her decision to make. Besides, I honestly believe that she's come to trust us to the point of knowing that we would never pressure her to do something that she may not want."

As the two discussed this, they had yet to realize that Adrienne had heard Luther talking to Sarah and immediately climbed out of her crib and stood at the top of the stairs, listening to the entire exchange. Adrienne hugged Shimmer Blade as she quietly walked down the stairs and right up to her parents.

"Oh! Adrienne! I'm sorry sweetie, did we interrupt your nap?" Sarah asked as she and Luther let go, and scooped her up into her arms, cradling her.

"I heard Dad start to talk to you, so I wanted to come down and see you." she said with a yawn. "And then I heard everything else you two said. Would it really be alright if I said no?"

"Of course sweetie!" Sarah quickly said.

Adrienne looked up at her, and smiled wide as she hugged her tighter than she ever had. Her old parents, if they had received an offer of a large sum, would have made her model the diapers, no matter what age or the humiliation.

"I love you Mommy and Daddy." she said, a little sleepily as she was rocked in Sarah's arms gently.

"We love you too Jewel." Sarah whispered, her eyes filling with tears of joy as she floated Adrienne back upstairs and tucked her back into her crib. She gently place her pacifier back into her mouth and smiled warmly as she gently shut the door. Luther was waiting for her just outside the door. Sarah smiled at him and hugged him immediately, and tightly.

There are no words that can describe the joy that she and Luther both felt in that very moment. They stayed like that for the longest time, just holding one another.

 _One Peaceful Nap Later..._

Adrienne started to stretch again, feeling very well rested. She was still sucking on her paci as she grabbed Shimmer Blade and climbed over the railing. She landed on her padded bottom with a crinkle. It was as she was sitting there, that she realized that she needed to go. So, not thinking twice about it, she concentrated for a moment, and was soon sitting in a wet diaper.

After she was done, she got back to her feet, and walked out of her nursery and down the stairs. She saw Sarah sitting on the couch, reading a book. Giggling, she ran over to her and climbed up in her lap, wrapping her arms around Sarah's neck.

"Someone's clearly had a good nap." she said as she set her book down and returned the hug.

Adrienne just smiled as she and Sarah ended their hug, and continued to sit in her lap.

"Uh-oh! Someone's also clearly got a wet diaper!" Sarah said with a giggle herself as she cradled Adrienne and carried her back upstairs. After a few minutes, she was carrying a freshly diapered Adrienne back downstairs and into the kitchen. There, Luther was kneading some dough.

"Who wants home made pizza for lunch?" he asked happily.

"Me!" Adrienne cheered in Sarah's arms. She excitedly let her paci drop, still clipped to her shirt, and set Shimmer Blade down at the table.

"Can I help Dad?" she asked, having never had home made pizza before.

"Sure thing princess! Just go wash up first and then you'll be set to be my little assistant!"

Adrienne smiled as she ran off to the nearest bathroom to wash her hands. She quickly returned and sat next to Luther on a stool that Sarah had set up. Sarah was herself currently busy with the family video camera, preparing to catch this little father daughter bonding experience in film.

"All set princess?" he asked. She smiled and said "You betcha!", making Luther chuckle. He had finished kneading the dough into a nice circular shape, and Adrienne spread the sauce with a ladle. Once they were done with that, they both spread the shredded mozzarela on top. Then Adrienne made a smiley face with the pepperoni, outlining it with olives. Then Luther set it in the oven and started a timer nearby. Once they were done cleaning up, they both went into the living room to get in a quick gaming session before the timer went off. All to soon, it did.

"And that's lunchtime everyone!" Luther said happily as he carried Adrienne into the kitchen, setting her down on the stool again while Sarah put on some oven mitts. Soon, the Pizza was sitting on the counter, being sliced by Luther into some very wide slices. They all sat down at the table and enjoyed a very nice meal. Adrienne had another sippi cup of juice with her slices.

"How is it Adrienne?" Luther asked excitedly.

"It's the best pizza I've ever had Dad!" she said as she enjoyed a third slice.

"It certainly is dear!" Sarah said as she continued to film Adrienne.

Luther smiled at that. Video games were his true passion, but he also took a lot of pride in his cooking. And seeing the smiling faces of his wife and little hatchling, brought a huge swell of warmth to his heart.

 _Elsewhere..._

"Thomas! Thomas!" Melody called as she searched through the store. He had said that he was going to grab a bolt of cloth from the back, but that was over an hour ago, and she was starting to worry.

"Thomas!" she called a little louder. She waited and listened, and could hear a muffled sound coming from behind a few shelves back. She hurried over, and quickly found a large pile of various fabrics. There was a shape moving beneath fabrics, frantically.

"Thomas!" she exclaimed as she used her tail to quickly remove the fabrics until she was staring at her son. Instinctively, she picked him up and curled herself around him in a hug. Then she started to look him over.

"Are you alright sweetie? You're not hurt, are you?" she asked.

"No, I'm alright mom. I promise." he said, a little dejectedly.

"Oh sweetie." she said as she carried him out of the back and set him down in the front of the store. Then she lowered her head to make eye contact with him. "I know that you're really enthusiastic about helping out here, but you have to take things slowly sweetie, otherwise you'll end up hurting yourself. And I would never forgive myself if you ever got hurt. Understand?"

Thomas nodded as he hugged his mom. She hugged him back gently, not wanting to let him go. As they let go, there was a loud crash from back where they just came from.

"Oh dear..." Melody sighed.

"I'll got get it mom!" Thomas said excitedly as he ran off, not waiting for a response from her.

"Thomas wait!"

 **I hope that you enjoyed this newest chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there readers! I'm back with another installment of** _ **Adrienne's New Perspective**_ **! I've been a little tied up for a while now, but here I am with the newest chapter, which happens to be a cute little crossover project with** _ **Discreetmidnight**_ **! Be sure to check out their story,** _ **Leutrim's New Perspective**_ **!**

 **Also. be sure to give a read of my good friend,** _ **Sky Hooves'**_ **stories,** _ **John's New Perspective**_ **,** _ **Jennifer's New Perspective**_ **,** _ **A Dog Named Bullet**_ **, and** _ **A New World, A New Journey!**_

Adrienne's New Perspective (Chapter 15)

by

Spyder Rider

(Formerly Elite Shade)

"And the great dragon swooped down and attempted to lay waste to the great tower!" Luther said in his best fake scary voice impression, making Adrienne giggle a little as he gently tossed a small ball at her sandcastle, taking out only a small chunk.

"And so the Lady Knight rallied her forces, and launched a counterattack to the dragon and his dark citadel!" she said tossing her ball at Luther's sandcastle, taking out a much larger chunk than from before.

The two were enjoying some father/daughter bonding on a bright and sunny day, outside in Adrienne's sandbox. Today she was currently dressed in a bright pink t-shirt, a set of pink overalls, with snaps in the crotch, and a pair of bright pink trainers. Also, she was barefoot.

"The great dragon roared loudly, and took another pass." he said as he launched his ball, missing Adrienne's castle entirely. He huffed and Adrienne giggled some more, making him smile.

"The Lady Knight led the charge of another attack against the great dragon." she said as she threw her ball, knocking down the rest of Luther's castle.

"And the people rejoiced, for the great dragon had been vanquished, and the kingdom could rebuild in peace!" Adrienne said excitedly, standing up triumphantly, not expecting being scooped up into Luther's arms and being brought into a hug, with his wings folding protectively over her.

"Hehehe, well that was fun sweetie. Now, what should I and my little hatchling do next?" he asked as he started to bounce her in his arms.

Before Adrienne could answer, she saw a group of Pokemon approach. Except, based on their sizes and how they were dressed, she figured that they were all children.

"Um, hello." she said a little nervously, while Luther looked up and smiled.

"Well hey there kids! Can we help you bunch with anything?"

"Oh yeah, totally!" Perry exclaimed, before catching himself. "I mean... um yessir!"

"Perry here is really big into heroes, and all that," Lissia said, stepping in, "And he recognized you, miss Lady Knight."

Adrienne blushed at hearing that title again. "Oh, well, um...I'm pretty sure what you've heard were mostly exaggerations. I like to help others when they need it but I don't think I deserve to be called a hero." she said, now starting to feel embarrassed about what she was wearing.

"True heroes aren't always the ones that wear capes!" Perry exclaimed, boldly posing. "Though I wish they did... *ahem* They can be almost anyone! Like dad, he was a soldier!"

"Bzzt. Or people like Miss Cressellia, who united us all." Hector interjected.

"BUT! It can also be people like you!" Perry said, pointing at her. "A Hero is someone on the side of justice!"

"Oh well, I just don't think I've done much to earn that title though."

Luther watched, a little amused at this cute little turn of events.

"Nah, girl. You did some pretty cool stuff." Lissia replying, twirling one her stray hair strands. "I think preventing mean ol' Team Rocket from bombing a city is pretty huge."

"Bzzt. And the donations of medical supplies and rations could be seen as quite heroic." Hector added.

"Yeah! You're super cool!" Perry said excitedly. "Oh wait... are you worried we are only here for your fame?! I promise that is not the case ma'am!"

Adrienne was full on blushing now, not truly used to or comfortable with excessive praise, especially on this level. She looked up to Luther for some help in this situation, and he proceeded to hug her.

"That's my little hatchling! Always doing what's right for others! She truly is a hero." he said, chuckling a little at how embarrassed she was.

"SO! With all that said and done, we would be honored if you would play with us!" Michael exclaimed.

"I think that's a wonderful idea! Right sweetie?" Luther looked down at Adrienne who looked around for a moment before nodding.  
"Wonderful! Now, what game did you kids have in mind?"

"Only the most heroic of activities, HEROES VS VILLAINS!" Perry exclaimed proudly.

 _Meanwhile..._

Melody was once more humming to herself as she sewed. Many were stunned by the sight of an Arbok expertly stitching various garments and materials, especially at the speed with which she was going. Already she had completed fifteen adorable outfits, all of which were based on many different species of Pokemon. She normally could handle a much larger work load, but she would stop every few minutes to check up on her son Thomas, who was also helping making outfits himself. She smiled wide as she saw how happy he was to help, as well as how well he was doing today.

"Great job sweetie! Now remember, just take it slow and easy. Okay?"

"Got it mom!" Thomas said happily, smiling even more when Melody gently ruffled his hair. She turned her back to him to pick up where she had left off, when she remembered that she was going to tell him not to worry about taking out the trash. Especially considering what had happened last time.

"Oh sweetie, about the trash...sweetie?" she turned and saw that Thomas was gone. She looked around, and didn't see him in the immediate vicinity. Feeling that familiar sense of unease, she started to look around the shop for any sign of him.

"Thomas? Thomas!" she called a few times. Then she heard a loud crash, and sighed, knowing full well that he would be there. She quickly made her way to where she had heard the sound come from, which meant she had to head outside. Looking around, she soon spotted Thomas gently setting a large and bulging trash bag in the dumpster. He turned around and looked at his mom's worried expression, himself now confused.

"Uh, mom, is everything okay?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, yes sweetie. I was just a little worried when I turned and didn't see you. You really should tell me before you head off somewhere."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Thomas said.

"It's okay Thomas. I just like knowing that you're safe." Melody said with a smile as she slithered right up to him to give him a hug.

"By the way Thomas, do you know what that loud crash was from?"

"I think that it came from that alley." Thomas said as he pointed down one of the alleys. Melody was about to take a look when a series of Pokemon wearing HAA uniforms surrounded the area and ushered the two back into the shop.

"What's going on?" Melody asked the nearest officer.

"Well Ma'am, there's a child on the run, and he was spotted near this location. Our psychics have tracked him to this location. Now please, I must ask you to let us do our jobs." The Swampert said before turning back to the task at hand.

"I understand officer, come along Thomas, away from the windows." Melody said calmly as the end of her tail gently wrapped around Thomas' wrist and tugged his arm a few times before he complied.

 _Earlier..._

Tim was watching through his scope, at the edge of Castelia City. He had spotted several shops and warehouses that may have contained the supplies he was looking for. Currently, in addition to food, he was also looking for anything he could scavenge parts from for his pirate radio. The last one he had used had been compromised, and a team of electric Pokemon had swarmed his old hideout shortly after he had left. Now he was looking to make another one.

Silently, he thanked Arceus that he had thought to set up some simple buzzer traps, which had alerted him to the presence of the HAA officers in the area, without letting them know that he knew that they were tracking him. But that had been a week ago, and he needed a new radio if he was going to hear about anything on the resistance. The back door of an electronics store looked promising. It was close to some clothing boutique.

After another hour of watching from his hiding spot, Tim made his move. He crept silently through a series of alleys. The lock on the door at the back of the electronics store was a simple one, which he managed to pick in no time at all. He was searching through the various shelves before finding what he was looking for. An antique wrist watch communicator. If he was remembering correctly, it was called a Poketch, and it was supposed to have been popular in the Sinnoh region.

Tim was just peeling off the casing when he heard a series of Pokemon cries. They were close. Silently he made for the back door, when suddenly the door to the shop burst open. Thinking on his feet, Tim hid in a cabinet. In entered two Pokemon. One was a Sandslash in a uniform that suggested he worked at the very store he was in. The second was a female Mandibuzz, who was wearing a black and red sundress. They both appeared to be in their teens. They were chatting for a little bit before they began to clumsily make out.

"Oh come on, seriously?" Tim said without realizing he had spoken.

The Mandibuzz looked up and over to Tim's hiding spot.

 _Oh now I've done it!_ he thought to himself.

The two Pokemon whispered to themselves before slowly approaching the spot where Tim was currently holed up! Tim ran through his short list of options and quickly decided to bolt. He burst out from the cabinet and ran out the door, the two Pokemon staring after him in shock, giving him ample time to get a decent lead. Soon enough he started to hear footsteps thundering after him. They were soon joined by more and more footsteps as he twisted and turned down several alleys. He ran past a smiling boy taking some trash out, knocking some trash cans over in the process, before heading down another alley. Unfortunately, this one was a dead end. Before he could double back, he already saw a series of HAA officers start to surround his position. Looking around frantically, Tim spotted a sewer grate.

Without hesitation, Tim crouched down and pulled the grate up. He had to wriggle a bit to fit through, but fit through he did. He slipped away and down into the sewers, where he immediately took off running in the direction he believed to lead towards the outskirts of the city. He noticed how clean the sewers looked, which was especially impressive considering that it was a sewer. After a few more turns, Tim came to a ladder leading to a manhole cover. He quickly climbed up and lifted the heavy cover. He didn't have much of a chance to check his surroundings, as he could now hear echoed Pokemon cries and footsteps coming from below.

Tim took off running towards what he now recognized was the direction of the Desert Resort. His feet were just about to cross the border of Castelia city, when a series of tentacles wrapped themselves around him from a nearby fountain. He looked up to see a blue Jellicent in an HAA uniform staring back at him. It was then that the rest of the squadron descended upon him. He looked around at the various Pokemon, and knew he had been captured. His eyes were downcast when a Heracross officer approached him, and rested a hand on his shoulder, saying something in a gentle sounding Pokemon cry.

"We finally got him. We finally caught up with The Mechanic." Officer Sapper said with a note of pride, before she resumed resting her clawed hand on the boy's shoulder.

 _Back to the little Heroes..._

"We shall defeat you-" Perry said excitedly before the mud ball hit him straight in the chest, causing the little Pawniard to fall over. Adrienne couldn't help but giggle a little, before hurling her own at the other two. The one she had thrown at Hector was a direct hit, while Lissia just spun out of the way, before returning fire. The game had been going strong for about fifteen minutes already, with Luther keeping score. While the teams had changed a bit with each round, not once did the other kids manage to land a single mud ball on Adrienne, a fact which made Lissia huff again as Adrienne once more dodged the mud ball that was coming straight for her.

Perry got up and quickly scraped the mud off of himself, before quickly whipping up some more mud balls to begin pummeling the enemy sand fortress. Using his blades, he had constructed a very impressive fortress for him and Adrienne to hide behind, while Luther had to help Lissia and Hector. Adrienne had the widest smile on her face as she played, until she suddenly realized that she had to go. She tried to hold it as she ducked and dodged, unconsciously doing the notorious potty dance. Luther quickly noticed this and was just about to call for a time out when she felt herself start to wet her trainers.

She stood there, frozen to the spot as she finished completely soaking her training pants, which were now sagging a little under her pink overalls. Two more mud balls whizzed by her as she stood there.

"Bzzt...How does she do that?!...Bzzt" Hector asked slightly irritated, Lissia however saw that there was a problem.

"What's wrong Adrienne?" Lissia asked as she hopped over from her cover. The game had stopped, with everyone turning to look at the girl, whom Luther quickly scooped up into his arms. As he rocked her, he discreetly unsnapped her crotch to confirm that she had wet, after he had resnapped her overalls closed, he then asked the other kids if they wouldn't mind waiting for a little bit to resume their game.

Luther carried Adrienne inside and into her nursery, where he quickly set to work cleaning her. It was when he reached for a new pair of training pants, that he finally said something.

"Uh-oh!" he said as he came back up holding a diaper. "Looks like we need to put training pants on the shopping list." At that, Adrienne broke down crying.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I-I-I-It's just really embarrassing." she sniffled.

"Oh sweetie, it's alright. That seems like a nice group of kids. I'm sure that they're not going to care about your potty situation." Luther said as he lifted her legs to powder her and set her down on the open diaper, before powdering her front.

"But you heard what they said...they're probably not going to want to play with a big baby." Adrienne said in a small voice.

"Adrienne, you are a sweet, brave, and strong young lady, who just so happens to be experiencing a new childhood. And most children, both Pokemon and human, know and accept those that live like you sweetie." Luther said as he taped up the front of the diaper, and snapped shut the overalls, carrying her back outside.

Adrienne was still anxious about what the others would say, especially now that she has a very distinct diaper bulge in her overalls, but chose to say nothing. Perry, Hector, and Lissia were all quietly talking to one another before they saw Luther walk out carrying Adrienne, who's eyes were still a little red and puffy from her earlier bout of crying. As Adrienne was set on her feet, with Luther gently rubbing her head, the three made their way over to them, and practically tackled Adrienne in a group hug. The affection was felt throughout the group as the hug persisted, without Hector abruptly breaking it by floating up and out.

"Bzzt. That's about as my capacity for frivolous affection activities in one day." He demurred. "And besides, I'm picking up heat traces nearby that don't belong to us."

He floated over to a bush, before raising a panicking Persian out of it with a Psychic. "Bzzt. Please explain what you are doing attempting to hide in private property, spying on children no less?" Before the Persian could reply, Hector unceremoniously dumped him on the ground.

"W-well, I um. . ." He began, his tail swishing nervously behind him.

"Hang on a second." Luther muttered, squinting. "Haven't I seen you before?"

"I. . . Uh, well you see. . ." Sweat was now pouring from the Persian, who was wiping it off regularly with his paw.

"Me and my wife have already told you, that our daughter said no, so the photo-shoot is off!" he said, in a calm yet somehow scary voice.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that sweetie." Luther said while gently rocking her. "And I'm sorry that the rest of you had to see that as well. But thank you Hector, I do not like the idea of someone snapping pictures of my little hatchling, or other children in general, while sneaking about."

"Bzzt. No problem at all sir." Hector replied, his polygonal eyes narrowing. "Bzzt. But I can't shake the feeling I have. . . I feel like I have seen that man before."

"Has someone been lurking around your house as well?" Luther asked, already looking to where the Persian had run off.

"Bzzt. No, sir. But I believe I saw my parents talking with him at one time. . . what company did he represent?" Hector asked quizzically.

"I think it was Cuddles Inc." Lissia chimed in, having resumed twirling her loose hair lock around her finger.

"Bzzt. I see." Hector said abruptly, turning to Luther. "If you wish, sir, I could have him demoted."

Luther smiled before gently patting Hector on the head. "Maybe just let your parents know that he's doing something this inappropriate. Now, who would any of you kids like to watch a movie with little Adrienne here?" he asked, making her blush a little.

Luther and Adrienne were both a little shocked at the sudden appearance of the Poochyena, but quickly recovered.

"Well hello there, you must be Michael." Luther said while smiling, still gently rocking Adrienne.

Shadow Watcher: "Hey there Michael. I just asked the rest of your friends if they would like to watch a movie with little Adrienne here."

"I. . . Heard. . . Lemme just. . ." Michael inhaled an exorbitant large amount of breath. "ALRIGHT!" He continued, his tail wagging furiously. "LET'S DO IT!"

Luther chuckled as he turned to the others. "And everyone else?"

"I was already ready! Of course!" Perry exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure." Lissia said indifferently.

"Bzzt. I do enjoy feature films. I think I shall participate." Hector finished off.

"Alright!" Luther said as he led them all inside, still cradling Adrienne. He gently rubbed her back before setting her down next to Shimmer Blade, in front of the couch. Adrienne pulled the plush Keldeo into a hug.

"Would you like a drink sweetie?" he asked, receiving a quiet nod. "And would the rest of you like something to drink yourselves?"

"I brought our favorite soda! Diet, of course!" Michael said, slinging a pack over his shoulder using his teeth.

"Well that was very of nice of you to bring those over Michael. I'll go make everyone a glass, while you kids all decide amongst yourselves which movie you wanna watch." Luther said, holding his claw out for Michael to hand him the pack. The Poochyena tossed it to Luther in response, before jumping up on the couch and pawing it down. Luther chuckled as he walked into the kitchen.

Luther smiled as he made a glass for the kids, himself, and a bottle for Adrienne. He carried the tray with the drinks out to them, handing each one off himself, placing Adrienne's bottle into her hands.

"H-hey Adrienne?" Michael started nervously. "C-can I sit in your lap? I always do so with my brother when we watch movies. . . B-but it's fine if you don't want to let me!"

"Uhm...okay." Adrienne said, looking up to Michael.

Adrienne giggles as Michael jumps down into her lap, pawing it to get good and comfortable. She does blush a bit when her diaper crinkles loudly, at least to her ears, but she tries to ignore it.

"Ahhh. . ." Michael said happily, stretching out across Adrienne. His nose twitched, and he smelled something wonderful. "Did you put on perfume or something, Adrienne? You have a pleasant aroma."

"Oh...uh...nope..." Adrienne blushed as she realized that Michael was smelling her fresh diaper. She started suckling her bottle of soda, hoping that Michael would drop it.

"Oooooh. I see." He responded, blushing a little. "How's the soda?"

"Uh...it's great, thanks for bringing it." she said, petting Michael between the ears. Wagging his tail to show thanks, he rested his head on her lap.

"You seem nervous about something. . . Am I too close?"

"Oh...no...I'm...just a little nervous I guess...you're all younger than me...but I'm the one acting really babyish..." she said quietly, now looking down.

"Hm?" The Poochyena said, looking up inquisitively. "What's wrong with that?"

"...Part of me feels like I should be setting a better example for you guys...like maybe seeing me act like a baby might be letting you down..." she said, looking down at the baby bottle in her hand.

"C'mon, that's a bit ridiculous." Lissia said, leaning over. "That's like saying Soldiers can't like cute things because it wouldn't fit the status quo."

"...So...you guys honestly don't think less of me if I like...being treated like a baby?"

"You've done some good things for good reasons. Being treated like a baby doesn't mean you didn't do good things." The Mawile said in response.

"...And it's really not weird to you at all that I'm like this?" she asked, looking up the Pokémon around her. Luther watched from the doorway, smiling at seeing his little hatchling come out of her shell a little around other children.

A unified "Nope." Came from every other child there. Soon after the movie started playing. Adrienne smiled, happily sucking on her bottle. The movie selected was an animated movie about a family of superheroes living in hiding, called The Remarkables. After a few minutes into the movie, Adrienne let out a large yawn, before laying down, inadvertently snuggling Michael closer to her, her thumb making its way into her mouth.

 **And there you have it dear readers! Be sure to check out** _ **Discreetmidnight's**_ **version of this chapter!**


End file.
